Cuando nos conocimos
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un día para otro te enteras que los dragones no son solo un cuento de hadas? y mejor aún, ¿Qué pasaría si conoces a uno?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El reino de Fiore era algo un tanto peculiar, era un lugar un tanto pintoresco y acogedor donde existía la paz y felicidad en cada calle de aquella ciudad. Pues los reyes que cuidaban de Fiore eran nada y nada menos que la familia Heartfilia. La más hermosa reina Layla, envidiada por casi todas las mujeres por su belleza, el orgullo de su esposo, Jude que era un poco estricto pero por dentro era un hombre amable.

Nadie se quejaba de la vida que se pasaba en Fiore en el reinado de los Heartfilia, eran días buenos hasta que…

Los dragones llegaron de la nada. Al principio el pánico reinó la ciudad haciendo que los reyes se movieran para proteger a sus ciudadanos.

Igneel, el Rey dragón de fuego representó a todos los dragones en una junta con los reyes de Fiore.

–Nosotros no mataremos a ningún humano. –había dicho Igneel mirando a aquellos reyes. –Con la condición de que los suyos no casen a los nuestros.

Aunque era un gran dragón rojo de aspecto amenazante sus palabras reconfortaron a aquellos reyes. Era un acuerdo. Al día siguiente los reyes calmaron a su gente repitiendo las palabras que aquel dragón de fuego los había prometido.

Pasaron años viviendo humanos y dragones en paz. La felicidad llegó al reino cuando nació la pequeña princesa Lucy. Era una niña preciosa con los rasgos y hermosura de su madre, cabello rubio como el oro y ojos color chocolate, al igual que sus padres, esta niña fue amada por todo el reino.

A pesar de la alianza con los dragones, Jude no quería que su pequeña hija tuviera ningún contacto con algún dragón.

–Oh, cariño, pienso que eso es un poco… ridículo. –dijo Layla meciendo a su pequeña Lucy en brazos. –Fiore está rodeado de dragones, cuando Lucy pueda caminar andará por todo el castillo y no podrá evitar ver a uno que otro dragón volar por los cielos.

–¡Pero, Layla, es muy peligroso! –contestó Jude, preocupado. –¿Qué pasa si Lucy le da curiosidad saber sobre esas criaturas y se va?

–¿Qué dices, Jude? –preguntó Layla, incrédula. –Eso no pasará. No dejaremos que Lucy se adentre a los territorios de los dragones sola.

Aunque esto no logró calmar mucho el nerviosismo del padre por el cuidado de su pequeña hija.

Cuando la pequeña niña ya tenía la edad suficiente para caminar y hablar, como Jude lo temía, Lucy era demasiado curiosa. Corría por todos lados del castillo jugando con una espada de madera que su mayordomo Capricornio le había regalado a la pequeña de cumpleaños.

–¡Venceré monstruos con mi espada! –gritaba la pequeña Lucy saltando de mueble en mueble y corriendo por cada recamara. –¡Saldré de este castillo y emprenderé miles de aventuras!

–Lucy-sama por favor bajé de ahí. –pedía Capricornio con nerviosismo, mirando a la chica encima de un gran reloj de pared. –Puede lastimarse.

La pequeña Lucy dio un salto a los brazos de Capricornio, ella reía con diversión mientras que su mayordomo no le parecía tan divertido. Llevó a la pequeña niña a su recamara para dormir.

Capricornio, Acuario y Virgo eran los únicos amigos que Lucy conocía, ya que sus padres no la dejaban salir ni siquiera a la cuidad de Fiore. Capricornio y Virgo eran los que más jugaban con ella, ya que, Acuario era tenebrosa y estricta con la pequeña Lucy. Pero aun así la quería como a los demás.

Cuando Lucy cumplió cinco años, alguien ajeno a la familia o servicio del castillo llegó sin previo aviso.

Mientras Lucy comía tarta de chocolate, miró a un chico de cabello anaranjado y un par de gafas azules, iba vestido muy elegantemente y era más o menos la edad de Lucy. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando miró a otro niño igual que ella, no dudo en acercarse y volverlo su amigo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Lucy mirándolo de pies a cabeza. –Mi nombre es Lucy.

–Me… me llamo… Loke. –dijo aquel chico intimidado un poco por la presencia de Lucy. –Mu-mucho gusto.

–Genial, Loke. Seremos amigos. –dijo Lucy sonriendo abiertamente.

Loke sonrió tímidamente mientras ambos niños se estrechaban la mano amistosamente.

Layla se acercó a aquellos dos, sonriendo con ternura.

–Al parecer ya se presentaron. –dijo Layla sonriendo feliz porque su hija hiciera nuevos amigos. –De ahora en adelante espero que se lleven bien.

–¡Sí! –asintieron ambos niños sonriendo.

Los próximos meses fueron mejores, Loke se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Lucy y jugaban a todo tipo de cosas. En poco tiempo el nerviosismo de Loke desapareció siendo reemplazado por un gran cariño a su amiga Lucy.

Un día ambos niños se escabulleron hasta salir del castillo hacia el enorme jardín. Lucy estaba extasiada pero Loke se encontraba temeroso y nervioso del castigo que les darían si alguien se enterara de que salieron del castillo sin permiso.

–Eres un miedoso, Loke. –bromeó Lucy tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hasta las afueras del castillo. –Solo daremos un pequeño paseo.

–P-p-pero… ¿Qué pasa si tus padres o los míos se dan cuenta de que no estamos por ninguna parte del castillo? –preguntó Loke, tartamudeando.

–Yo te protegeré. –anunció Lucy con una sonrisa radiante haciendo que Loke se sonrojara un poco.

Ambos niños llegaron a la ciudad y la miraron con alegría. Había tanta gente y la luz del sol era radiante hacía brillar todo en la ciudad, las personas que reconocían a los niños los saludaban con felicidad y les regalaban una que otra cosa como dulces o juguetes.

–Es gente es muy amable. –dijo Loke saboreando su paleta. –¿Será porque somos de la familia real?

–Oye, Loke, ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Lucy mirando a Loke con curiosidad. –Sé que tus padres y los míos son muy buenos amigos, pero nunca me dijiste de donde venias.

Loke miró con sorpresa a la chica que tenía a un lado.

–Vengo de otro continente. –explicó Loke con sinceridad. –De un lejano continente. Allá esta mi castillo y casa.

–Wow… eso es fantástico. –dijo Lucy con un brillo en sus ojos. –Tienes que llevarme algún día para tu casa.

–De acuerdo. –asintió Loke.

Ambos siguieron paseando por la ciudad riendo y divirtiéndose con las demás gente hasta que llegaron a un parque lleno de juegos. Loke y Lucy no evitaron ir a divertirse como cualquier otro niño.

Allí conocieron a dos niños muy interesantes. Erza y Gray.

–Waa~ tu cabello es muy lindo, Erza-chan. –chilló Lucy con fascinación mientras miraba el cabello rojo carmesí.

–¿E-Enserio? ¿T-tú crees que es lindo? –preguntaba Erza con las mejillas sonrosadas. –Mu-muchas gracias, princesa.

–Me llamo Lucy. –corrigió la pequeña haciendo un puchero. –Somos amigas ahora, así que llámame Lucy.

–D-De acuerdo, Lucy…. –susurró Erza, sonrojada.

–Es raro ver a un príncipe y una princesa por aquí. –dijo Gray con tono burlón. –¿Escaparon?

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –exclamó Lucy con asombro.

–¡Ja! Porque los reyes nunca dejarían a su hija caminar sola por la ciudad, es muy peligroso, Lucy. –contestó Gray con familiaridad.

–No les digan a nadie. –dijo Loke, preocupado.

–Claro que no, somos amigos ahora ¿recuerdas? –sonrió Erza con seguridad.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación un extraño ruido que nunca antes Lucy y Loke había escuchado antes. Miraron con asombro a su alrededor para observar el responsable que había provocado semejante ruido.

Erza y Gray suspiraron con naturalidad mientras miraban en el cielo. Loke y Lucy se miraron confundidos y alzaron la mirada como ellos para saber que estaba pasando.

Una bestia más grande que una casa volaba por el cielo a una corta distancia de la ciudad, era magnifica en todos los sentidos, sus alas cubrían casi todo el parque y sus escamas azules brillaban con la luz creando un espectáculo inolvidable.

Loke se estremeció a su lado, mientras que Lucy solo podía suspirar de asombro.

–Dragones. –le dijo Gray notando su asombro y confusión. –Viven un poco a las profundidades del bosque. Es común verlos volar por encima de la ciudad.

–¿Nunca antes ha visto uno? –preguntó Erza con curiosidad.

–Nunca. –contestó Lucy con confusión. –Nunca he salido de mi casa.

–Espero que no te hayas decepcionado de ver tu primer dragón. –dijo Gray sonriendo.

–Creí que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas. –dijo Loke igual de sorprendido que Lucy.

–Es fascinante. –dijo Lucy con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos color chocolate.

El reloj de la plaza sonó marcando el medio día. Ambos niños se estremecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus padres los estarán buscando para la hora de merendar.

Ambos se miraron por inercia con miedo.

–Nos vemos luego, Erza, Gray. –se despidieron antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

Erza y Gray se miraron con confusión y luego sonrieron con diversión. Estaban emocionados al ser de los primeros en conocer a una princesa y un príncipe.

Lucy y Loke corrían como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el castillo. Una gran sombra los cubrió mientras seguían corriendo, Lucy alzó la mirada para deslumbrar otro dragón volando encima de ellos, esta vez era un dragón con escamas oscuras que rugió haciendo temblar todo.

Lucy no sabía lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por esas majestuosas criaturas.

Ella tenía que saber a toda costa como es que aquellas criaturas tan fantásticas han estado viviendo tan cerca de ella sin darse cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La regañada que nos pusieron a Loke y a mí fue más que épica. Un mes de castigo por habernos aventurado a la ciudad sin permiso de nadie, suspiré con cansancio mientras que Loke temblaba en a mi lado, temeroso.

No le tomé mucha atención a los regaños de mis padres, tenía que volver a escaparme con o sin Loke. Pero antes, necesitaba investigar acerca de los dragones que Vivian en el Bosque de las sombras. Mientras que Loke dormía la siesta de la tarde, yo me escabullía a la gran biblioteca leyendo cada libro con relación a los dragones. Me pasaba horas leyendo, tanto que, una vez tuvieron que sacarme arrastrando de la biblioteca para que me fuera a dormir.

–De verdad estas un poco colada con el tema de los dragones ¿Verdad, Lucy? –preguntó Loke mirándome leer.

–No puedo evitarlo. –sonreí sin despegar mis ojos de la lectura.

Escuché a Loke suspirar, resignado.

–Ya llevo muchos apuntes. –dije cerrando el libro y prestarle un poco más de atención a Loke. –Tengo una gran libreta llena de información sobre dragones.

–¿Por qué tan interesada? –preguntó Loke, confundido. –Son bestias salvajes y peligrosas. Comen gente.

–¿Comen gente? –exclamé con burla. –¡Jajaja! ¿Qué dices, Loke?

–¡No te rías! ¡Lucy! –exclamó Loke, sonrojado. –Eres mala…

–No te enojes, tontito. –dijo Lucy dejando de reír y abrazando a su mejor amigo. –Pero es que a veces eres taaan~ dramático.

Loke relajó un poco su ceño fruncido.

–Enserio, Lucy. Deja ese interés. –le pidió su amigo. –Podría ser peligroso. No quiero que te lastimes.

–Tendré cuidado, Loke. –afirmó Lucy.

Pasaron unos años cuando Loke y su familia tenía que hacer un viaje de regreso a su hogar. No pude evitar sentirme tan sola cuando Loke se fue, de nuevo, el castillo volvía a ser tan silencioso y vacío.

Mamá me prometió llevar de viaje a con una vieja amiga de otro reino para que conociera a su hija. No pude evitar sonar emocionada por eso. Ella me dijo que se llama Levy Mcgarden una chica de mi edad. Aunque no la conocía personalmente mamá me contaba que ella era una buena persona y adorable chica.

Quiero conocerla.

–Para que el tiempo se pase rápido… ¿Por qué no le escribes a Levy-chan un par de cartas? –preguntó mamá con ternura. –También puedes mandarle cartas a Loke.

–¡De acuerdo! –exclamé emocionada.

Mamá me enseñó cómo escribir y como poner los sellos. Pero a pesar de que estaba emocionada de escribirla a la chica que pronto se volvería en mi amiga, ahora… todas esas palabras desaparecieron.

¿Cómo podría presentarme? Ella también era una princesa igual que yo, ¿debería ser cortes o simpática?

–¡Moh~! No sé qué escribir. –exclamé mirando el pedazo de papel en blanco.

Caminé por mi habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y mirar como la luna brillaba con intensidad. Pensar que ahora, Loke estaría viendo la misma luna que yo… a pesar de que esta tan lejos de mí.

Lo extraño.

Aunque Capricornio y Virgo hacían todo lo posible para jugar conmigo, no es lo mismo. Había veces en las que me escapaba del castillo e iba a visitar a Erza y Gray que me recibían con cariño. Ellos dos me hablaban más sobre los dragones y sobre como mis padres hablaron con el gran Rey dragón de fuego, Igneel e hicieron un acuerdo de paz antes de que yo naciera.

No podía sentirme tan fascinada de la relación que tenía mi familia con los dragones.

¡Eso es! Podría hablarle a Levy sobre mis aventuras.

 _Querida Levy Mcgarden._

 _Te escribo esta carta para poder conocerte y que algún día que nos veamos personalmente podremos volvernos muy buenas amigas._

 _Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, así que no te sorprendas si te sigo escribiendo muchas cartas…_

Una vez terminada la carta yo la sellé y se la di a mi madre para que la enviara al reino de vecino de Fiore.

A los pocos días me llegó una carta que contestaba la mía. Levy me aceptó como su amiga y me contó que ella también había visto dragones volar por encima de su catillo, que al igual que yo, tenía una gran curiosidad por aquellas criaturas.

Por días estuvimos escribiéndonos cartas haciéndonos cada vez más y más amigas. Deseábamos conocernos en persona.

También le envié cartas a Loke. Casi podía escuchar su voz redactando las cartas mientras la leía, podía mirar su rostro mientras la escribía y lo podía ver lloriqueando que me extrañaba.

No pude evitar reír conmovida, yo también le extrañaba.

Loke le mandó saludos a Erza y Gray, estos me pidieron que les enviara sus cartas para Loke junto con la mía. Mis días se volvieron menos pesados esperando las cartas de mis amigos y yo escribiendo más sobre mis investigaciones.

Algún día veré un dragón con mis propios ojos, lo sé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya tengo diez años y aún no veo a Loke. Quiero llorar. Las lecciones con Acuario-san no me dejan seguir investigando más sobre los dragones y le tenía mucho miedo como para reclamarle un poco de descanso.

Acuario era una mujer muy bonita y tenía un brillante cabello color azul claro con una tiara que pasaba por su frente. Parecía una sirena de cuento de hadas, pero su temperamento la convertía en un ogro de pesadilla.

Acuario era mi maestra particular, también me enseñaba a comportarme como una señorita, como comportarme en la mesa y como hablar… agh… aburrido. Pero si no lo hacía bien, sufriría la furia de Acuario. No conocía a nadie que no le temiera a Acuario… excepto su novio… Escorpio, un soldado muy reconocido de nuestro ejército. Su temperamento cambiaba repentinamente cuando lo veía y yo me salvaba cuando él aparecía.

Hace poco llegó una nueva señorita que trabajará en el castillo, su nombre es Aries y es doctora, de ahora en adelante será mi doctora personal. Es adorable, me agrada, es un poco tímida pero es muy buena haciendo su trabajo. Se volvió mi amiga muy rápidamente.

Luego esta Cáncer, nuestro jardinero que cubría mis escapadas y mi estancia en el jardín. Me gustaba ver sus obras de arte con los arbustos. Eran perfectas.

Todos ellos eran la únicas personas con las que hablaba, sin contar a Erza, Gray y mis padres.

Amaba a mis padres, pero… se me hace un poco tonto que ellos no me permitan salir del castillo para nada. No hemos podido viajar hasta el reino de Levy por el mal tiempo, así que… me la pasaba aburrida encerrada aquí. Por el mal tiempo, las cartas duraban más en ser enviadas, lo que hacia mi tortura más larga.

Un día mis padres tuvieron que salir a un viaje fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios. Yo tenía que asistir a mis clases con Acuario.

–Tranquila, cielo. –susurró mamá dándome un beso en la frente. –Volveremos en tres días. Serán solo esos días.

–¿Luego podremos visitar a Levy-chan? –pregunté, esperanzada.

–Por supuesto que sí. –asintió mamá con emoción. –¿Me prometes que te portaras bien?

Asentí con emoción. Papá se despidió de mí con un gran abrazo. Los extrañaría muchos estos tres días, pero la mejor parte era que, vería a Levy. La conocería en persona por fin.

Ella, en una de sus cartas, me describió su físico. Una chica pequeña con cabello azul y un poco corto, también tenía ojos castaños como los míos.

Ah~ quiero conocerla.

Una vez que las lecciones con Acuario se acabaron terminé completamente acabada. Ahora que estaba sola en el castillo me aventuré a la biblioteca.

 _Espera… estoy sola…_

Si me escabullo de Capricornio, Virgo y Acuario podré salir al bosque y dar un pequeño paseo. Me iré a mi recamara con la excusa de dormir y saldría por la ventana de mi recamara con ayuda de mis sabanas amarradas, regresaría antes de que anochezca y nadie dudaría de mí.

¡El plan perfecto! ¡Soy tan inteligente!

Sin más preámbulos, avise a capricornio que estaba realmente cansada por las lecciones de Acuario, este no dudo de mi cansancio ya que conocía lo dura que podía ser Acuario. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Tomé una mochila y metí las cosas necesarias: mis apuntes, plumas, tinta, libros y comida por si me perdía en el bosque. Una vez lista amarré todas las sabanas que estaban en mi recamara y curiosamente fue suficiente para dar un salto y probar la libertad por mi cuenta.

Me sentía mal por engañar a mis amigos y me sentía mal porque le había prometido a mi madre que me portaría bien. Pero si ella no se entera, nunca sabrá que falté a su promesa… ¿Verdad?

Respiré profundamente y me adentré al bosque caminando en un rumbo desconocido. A pesar de que su nombre era _Bosque de las sombras_ , este bosque era bonito, la platinada luz lunar se escabullían por las copas de los arboles dándole un toque mágico. Había muchas flores de colores y plantas de aspecto mágico, todo era hermoso, es como si hubiera entrado en un libro de fantasía.

Seguí caminando embobada en todo el paisaje, a veces corriendo por ahí disfrutando del fresco viento y los diversos olores dulces. No sé cómo llegué a un lugar más abierto donde había una hermosa cascada con agua tan azul como el cielo mismo, había enredaderas con flores rojas, amarillas y rosas adornando las piedras de la cascada.

Silbé con asombro.

Me acerqué sin dudar ni un momento, el agua era tan clara y había varios pececitos de colores nadando dentro. Me senté en una roca y comencé a chapotear en el agua jugando y sintiendo la frescura del agua.

¿Cómo es que me he estado perdiendo tanta belleza encerrada en aquel castillo?

Alcé la cabeza mirando las estrellas brillar y disfrutando del silencio hasta que… se escuchó un ronquido bestial.

No pude evitar estremecerme al saber que podría no estar sola en este lugar. Me levanté de la piedra mirando en todas direcciones. A lo lejos miré un pequeño bulto color rojo moverse entre la hierba alta, debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Me acerqué con nerviosismo y un poco de pavor, aquel bulto iba tomando forma, se seguía moviendo con movimientos lentos.

Ahogué una exclamación cuando estuve a solo unos pasos del lado de aquella persona o… sea lo que sea. Tenía cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza que por si fuera poco su cabello era de color rosa como aquellas flores de la cascada, aquel chico definitivamente no era como yo.

Tenía un par de alas que lo cubrían como si de una manta se tratara y una cola que se enroscaba debajo de él.

Con timidez y suma emoción creciendo en mí, me acerqué y con mi dedo índice toqué la mejilla de aquella extraña criatura. Su piel era tan caliente como el carbón, él hiso una mueca cuando sintió mi toque, pero aun así, no se despertó.

No pude evitar reír. Me acuclillé a su lado esperando ver un poco más de él. Toqué sus alas con mis dedos, eran ásperas y calientes. Era sorprendente, me estremecí un poco cuando esta persona gruño levemente, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué hacia un niño como él durmiendo aquí solo? ¿Quién era él?

Tenía tantas preguntas.

–Huele bien… ñam, ñam. –murmuró entre sueños mientras su nariz se movía. –Tengo hambre…

No pude evitar reír con ganas. Este chico era gracioso cuando dormía y tan tierno, tenía mucha curiosidad, quería conocerlo. Pareciera como si tuviera el sueño muy pesado.

Él se removió en su lugar y sorpresivamente abrió sus ojos dejándome ver su mirada sorprendida. De repente unos ojos color verde jade me miraban con sorpresa y… ¿miedo?

–¡¿Ah…?! –gritó el chico echándose para atrás, alejándose de mí y apuntándome con su dedo índice con acusación. –¡¿Un… un… un…?!

–¿Un qué? –pregunté confundida por su reacción.

–¡Un humano! –gritó el chico mientras seguí alejándose. –¡¿Qué hace un humano aquí?!

–¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar como un lunático?! –pregunté, exasperada.

–¡Y aparte mandona! –siguió el chico con el rostro pálido.

Inflé mis mejillas haciendo un mohín, enojada porque él seguía gritando y porque me llamó _mandona,_ es un maleducado.

Me acerqué a él para poder entablar alguna conversación, pero él seguía alejándose, asustado.

–Espera, no te lastimare. –dije calmadamente. –Solo quiero hablar.

–Mi padre me dijo que no hablara con extraños. –dijo el chico dando un paso atrás cada vez que yo daba un paso hacia él. –Y mucho menos con humanos, no son de fiar.

–¡Yo soy la que debería de temerte! –exclamé, incrédula. –Tú tienes esas alas y esos cuernos anormales.

–¡Que los tenga no me vuelve a anormal! –gritó el chico luciendo ofendido. –¡Tal vez tú seas la anormal por no tenerlos!... Y no tengo miedo, humana.

Nos quedamos en silencio fulminándonos con la mirada hasta que un sonido proveniente de él interrumpió todo. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir de hambre, no pude evitar reír ante la escena tan graciosa, pude mirar como aquel chico comenzó a sonrojarse y mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

Busqué en mi mochila la comida que traje y se la ofrecí.

–Tómala. –dije estirando mi brazo para dársela. –La necesitas más que yo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

–Porque tienes hambre…

–No, tonta. –me interrumpió con brusquedad. –¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

–Porque quiero ser tu amiga. –sonreí acercándome más a él.

Su expresión se volvió de sorpresa, esta vez cuando me acerqué a él, este no se alejó. Tomó lo que le estaba dando y se sentó a comer. Sonreí al ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me senté un poco alejada a él mirándolo comer.

¿Es esto un dragón?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

–¿Cuándo dejaras de mirarme, humana? –preguntó el chico después de comer. –Es incómodo.

–Lo siento, es que es fascinante. –dije mirándolo más de cerca. –¿Eres un dragón de verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron y me miró fijamente.

–¡Claro que lo soy! –exclamó con incredulidad. –¡Soy un dragón de fuego!

–Mmm… ¿Me dices tu nombre? –pregunté ignorando su tono de voz.

–¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué no te presentas **tú** primero? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Me llamó Lucy. –dije suspirando por paciencia. –¿Siempre eres tan agradable?

Él no pareció captar mi sarcasmo y estaba un poco feliz por ello, aunque este tipo era alguien fascinante por el simple hecho de ser un dragón, también era fastidioso y muy escandaloso. Me costaba mucha paciencia tener una conversación normal con él.

–Natsu. –dijo rápidamente. –Mi nombre es Natsu.

–Gusto en conocerte, Natsu. –sonreí ofreciéndole mi mano para saludarlo. Él miró mi mano con confusión. –Tienes que estrechar tu mano con la mía.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, incrédulo. –Es estúpido.

–No, no lo es. –dije intentando tomar su mano pero él la alejaba de la mía. –Es educación. ¿Lo dragones no conoces eso?

–¿Educación? ¿Eso se come? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza un poco.

–Agh… no importa. –suspiré bajando mi mano.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que creí.

–Gracias…. –murmuró Natsu con la mirada abajo. –Por darme tu comida.

Tal vez podría ser molesto y fastidioso en todos los sentidos, pero no parecía mala persona… o dragón, sea lo que sea, como los libros describen a aquellas criaturas devora humanos y escupe fuego.

Tal vez, los humanos y dragones si pueden ser amigos entre ellos sin tener que huirse los unos de los otros.

No pude evitar sentirme emocionada, tanto que las palabras salían de mi boca sin poder controlarlas.

–Oye, Natsu, ¿Qué hacías dormido aquí? –pregunté con interés, además de que quería entablar una conversación prudente y coherente con él. –¿No es muy peligroso dormir solo en medio del bosque?

–Soy un dragón, puedo protegerme solo. –contestó un poco ofendido por lo que dije. –Además, este lugar es… tranquilo. No pude evitar quedarme dormido cuando estaba paseando por aquí.

–Oh... ¿Puedo verte otro día aquí? –pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qué?

–Eres el primer amigo dragón que tengo. –comenté al ver su rostro confundido. –Quisiera que sigamos viéndonos. ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Él asintió levemente con una sonrisa radiante. El miedo había desaparecido de nosotros dos, después de esa pregunta él me hablo más sobre su vida, su vida en el reino de los dragones. Era interesante escucharlo decir cada cosa y no pude evitar escribir como loca en mi libreta de apuntes.

Natsu miró con interés mi libreta.

–¿Sabes escribir? –preguntó, sorprendido.

–¿Ah? Si, ¿Por qué no sabría? –dije con diversión. –Mi mamá me enseñó.

–Es muy difícil. –comentó él haciendo un mohín. –Mi padre me está enseñando, pero es taaan aburrido y difícil.

–¿Lo es? –pregunté pensándolo un momento. –Claro que no. Es divertido, gracias a esto puedo mandarles cartas a las personas que están lejos de mí y comunicarme con ellos. –Natsu me miró con curiosidad y luego se dejó caer en el césped. –Yo puedo enseñarte. Puedo hacer que sea divertido, ¿Qué te parece? Cuando sepas escribir puedes sorprender a tu padre.

–¿Harías eso? –preguntó alzando la cabeza con sorpresa.

–Claro. ¿Somos amigos, no?

Me fue muy difícil tener que despedirme de mi nuevo amigo dragón, pero si no volvía antes del amanecer, capricornio sospecharía y si se deba cuenta de que no estaba en la recamara les diría a mis padre y estos subirían mi castigo, y ya no podría visitar a Natsu.

Definitivamente no quiero eso.

Con agilidad trepé hasta la ventana, en vez de meterme a la cama, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y empecé a escribir cartas a Levy y Loke. Tenía que decirles acerca de mi nuevo amigo, de seguro Levy-chan reiría y me diría que tengo demasiada imaginación por otra parte, Loke me diría que he roto la promesa y me daría un buen sermón.

Ellos son tan diferentes. Pero tampoco puedo ocultarles el gran progreso que hice al encontrarme con un dragón cara a cara.

Esta era la segunda noche. Ahora empezarían las lecciones de escritura con Natsu, me llevé diversos libros que me ayudaron a perfeccionar mi letra, lleve varias hojas blancas, tinta y plumas. También lleve dulces, esos dulces que mi mamá me daba cuando hacia bien las planas que me dejaba, sería un regalo y una premiación si Natsu hace lo que le digo.

Por lo glotón que es, estoy segura de que funcionaran.

No habíamos puesto de acuerdo a qué hora y en el mismo lugar para vernos. Cuando llegué ahí, Natsu estaba recostado en el césped, tal vez dormir, sonreí.

Él había venido.

–Oye… despierta, dormilón. –susurré tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice. –¿Natsu?

–Que escandalosa, Lucy~ –murmuró con cansancio abriendo lentamente los ojos. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Me sorprendió lo emocionado que se encontraba, no pude evitar contagiarme de su buen ánimo. Le expliqué las reglas que tendríamos, yo le enseñaría como hacer lo que debe hacer y si lo hace bien le daría un dulce como regalo.

–¡¿Me darás dulces, Luigi?! –preguntó alzando los brazos con emoción.

–Sip. Solo si haces las cosas bien, ¿Queda claro, dragón? –pregunté con severidad.

–¡Estoy encendido! –gritó con los puños envueltos en fuego, no pude evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Natsu rió con diversión al ver mi expresión. –¿Nunca antes has visto el fuego?

–¡Claro que sí, bobo! –exclamé con la cara roja. –Me sorprendí… es todo… a veces olvido que eres un dragón de fuego.

Dejando las burlas de Natsu a un lado, comencé a enseñarle las veintisiete letras del alfabeto y lo hice escribirlas todas en planas. A pesar de que creía que Natsu sería un poco torpe y lento para aprender me di cuenta de que hiso las planas demasiado rápido… pero con una pésima letra.

Pero era algo.

–Ugh… que pésima letra tienes. –murmuré mirando las hojas donde había escrito.

–¡No importa! ¡Hice lo que me pediste! –refunfuñó mirando la bolsa de dulces en mi mochila.

Suspiré pesadamente. Él tenía razón, lo había hecho mejor de lo que pensé. Terminando la lección terminé sin dulces, pero él había avanzado mucho.

Lo miré escribir en una hoja de papel con mucho empeño, ¿Ya estaba poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido?

No pude evitar inclinarme un poco para mirar que es lo que estaba escribiendo, pero él al verme acercarme con la intención de ver que es lo que escribía, se alejó escondiendo la hoja con sus alas.

–¡No mires, Luigi! –me regañó.

–Haz lo que quieras. –miré el cielo que rápidamente estaba cambiando su tonalidad. –Tengo que volver a casa.

Natsu asintió mientras doblaba el papel de hoja y me entregaba con una mirada seria. Ladeé la cabeza mirando el intento de carta que él me estaba dando.

–Tómala. –insistió. –La abres cuando llegues a tu casa.

–De acuerdo. –sonreí con felicidad. –Nos vemos luego, Natsu.

Con rapidez llegué a mi habitación abriendo la carta que Natsu me había escrito. Miré con detenimiento la carta, ugh… definitivamente tiene una muy fea letra. Pero las palabras que había en aquella carta expresaban gratitud por haberlo enseñado a escribir.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. La tercera noche le agradecí personalmente llevándole un postre que los cocineros del castillo me preparaban, al ver la rebanada de pastel de chocolate sus ojos brillaron. Podía ser tierno cuando quería.

Tuve que decirle que no nos podríamos ver en unos días, ya que iría a visitar a una amiga en un reino vecino. Él pareció un poco decepcionado, pero asintió y me deseo un buen viaje.

–¡Te esperaré cuando regreses, Lucy! –dijo antes de que yo me fuera a mi casa.

Me sentía un poco mal por dejarlo, estos días serian largos, pero podría hablarle de Natsu con Levy, de seguro se sorprenderá.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Conocería a Levy Mcgarden!

El viaje era aburrido, pero estaba tan emocionada por conocer a la que pronto seria mi amiga. A lo lejos se podía ver un gran castillo rodeado con muchas plantas y un pueblo con pintorescas casa, no pude evitar suspirar, aquel pueblito era encantador.

El castillo de Levy era tan grande como el mío, sus padre eran buenas personas y muy amables. Detrás de los reyes estaba escondida una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y vestido naranja, en sus manos cargaba un gran libro, al mirarme sonrió abiertamente.

No pude evitar correr hasta ella y abrazarla. Era tal como ella se describió.

–¡Levy-chan! –exclamé, contenta.

–¡Lu-chan! –contestó ella correspondiendo mi abrazo. –¡Te estaba esperando!

–Es bueno saber que se lleven tan bien. –decían los padres de Levy a los míos.

Levy me mostró todo el castillo y quedé sorprendida cuando ella me mostró su cuarto favorito que era la inmensa biblioteca que era el doble, tal vez el tripe de lo que era la mía.

–¡Waa~! –exclamé dando vueltas para mirar todo el lugar. –¡Es una locura! No bromeabas cuando dijiste que te encantaba leer, Levy-chan.

–¿Y dime? ¿Cómo ha ido la _investigación_? –dijo susurrándomelo al oído.

Ella sabía de antemano que la investigación era sobre los dragones y que por nada en el mundo alguien debería saberlo. Mucho menos mis padres.

No pude evitar contarle sobre Natsu, a lo que ella rió con diversión.

–¿Enserio, Lu-chan? –preguntó sin creerme.

–¡Oh, vamos, Levy! –dije haciendo un mohín. –Es el hijo de un dragón y lo vi prendiendo fuego. Luego tiene esas alas y cuernos… su cabello es rosa.

–Parece un personaje de un libro de fantasía. –dijo Levy después de reír. –Pero pareces demasiado seria con eso.

–Mira. –dije sacando la carta de Natsu. –Léela. Te darás cuenta de que no es mi letra.

Ella hiso una mueca al ver la letra de Natsu, pero se dedicó a leerla con seriedad. Ella me miró extrañada y sorprendida.

Creo que, ahora, parecía creerme.

–¿No crees que es peligroso? –preguntó con seriedad.

–Oh, suenas como Loke. –refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos –Si él me hubiera hecho daño… ¿Ya lo hubiera hecho no?

–No sé mucho sobre dragones, porque mis padres no me permiten que yo investigue sobre ellos pero… lo poco que sé es que los dragones son peligrosos. –dijo Levy mirando a su alrededor por si nadie estuviera husmeando. –Confió en tu sentido común y que no harás un tontería, Lu-chan.

–¿Guardaras mi secreto? –pregunté contenta.

–Somos amiga ahora, así que sí.

Unió su meñique con el mío creando una poderosa promesa. Era de esperarse, Levy y yo nos volvimos inseparables, y esos días que pasamos juntas fueron unos de los mejores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Diez años después~

¿Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera yo sé cómo. Han pasado tantas cosas estos años, eran cientos las cartas que nos hemos estado enviando, Loke, Levy y yo. En estos años he visitado por mi cuenta a Levy con compañía de mis nuevos guardaespaldas.

Erza y Jellal.

¡Lo sé! ¡Es una locura! Erza ingresó al ejército y aunque al principio fue rechazada por la tontería de que era mujer, demostró ser tan fuerte y ágil en el combate como cualquier hombre… con la ayuda de mi madre claro.

–¡Me parece un ridiculez no darle la oportunidad a esta chica que se ve tan decidida! –le había incriminado mi madre a el capitán de las fuerzas. –¡Ella llegará a ser una de las mejores soldados que nadie ha visto! ¡Quiero que ella sea un soldado!

–¡Reina Layla! –susurró Erza conmovida. –¡Es un honor!

– ¡Oh, querida! –sonrió mamá con amabilidad. –Deja los formalismos para después. Ha sido un placer ayudarte.

Sonreí con orgullo. Miré con superioridad a todos los soldados machistas que estaban en blanco por las palabras de la reina.

Desde ese día, Erza ha demostrado ser una de los mejores, como lo predijo mi madre. Jellal, es otra historia. Él ya era teniente cuando Erza comenzó a ingresar al ejército. Es un hombre un poco serio y dedicado a su trabajo, pero podía ser amable y simpático cuando quería. Erza y él parecían llevarse muy bien, por lo que podía notar.

Las lecciones de Acuario eran cada vez más duras, se estaba desquitando conmigo ¿O qué? era como si me odiara. Ella seguía diciendo que ya no era una niña que era un adulto y que como un adulto debía comportarme, como adulto debería comportarme como una señorita, cosa que no hago.

Pero mi vida ahora no era tan interesante… lo interesante es que ya sabía muchas cosas sobre los dragones gracia a Natsu.

Si, a pesar de diez años, me he estado viendo con Natsu a escondidas. Al parecer nadie ha sospechado nada y eso era bueno. Ahora mis padres me permitían salir a la ciudad con la condición de que fuera a acompañada. Por lo general se lo pedía a Erza que se había convertido de confianza para la familia, ambas ibas a visitar a Gray en tienda de arte.

Si, suena loco, pero Gray es muy buena haciendo esculturas con hielo. Por lo general mis padres lo contratan para decorar las fiestas reales con sus perfectas esculturas de hielo.

Cuando lograba deshacer me del acoso de Erza, me escabullía hasta el bosque de las sombras a encontrarme con Natsu. Al igual que a todos, estos diez años lo cambiaron. Ahora era más alto que yo y él se aprovechaba de ellos burlándose de mí.

Me dejé caer en la hierba cuando llegué. Llegué un poquito tarde, de seguro él me regañaría y…

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Luigi? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Deja de molestar… ser una princesa no es fácil. –refunfuñé con la cara en el césped.

–Pff… Yo seré el próximo rey dragón. –presumió lo que parecía la milésima vez. –¡Eso es difícil! ¡Tú solo tienes que casarte con un príncipe y ya!

–¡Claaaro~! –me reí rodando por el césped hasta quedar boca arriba y mirar a Natsu que seguía parado frente a mí. –¿Casarme?... buena esa, hermano.

–¿Eso es lo que hace la realeza, no? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

–En ese caso, tú te casaras con una dragoncita. –bromeé sin poder reír al ver su mueca. –Luego tendrán pequeños escupe-fuego y te llamaran _papá dragón_.

Me reí con ganas al escucharlo gruñir de disgusto, me dejé de reír cuando sentí los brazos de Natsu sujetarme por las piernas y la cintura. Yo sabía lo que iba hacer.

–¡No, Natsu! –intenté forcejar, pero, _¡Diablos!,_ él es malditamente fuerte como cualquier otro dragón. –¡Estaba bromeando!

– El que juega con fuego es propenso a quemarse. –me susurró seductoramente en el odio haciéndome estremecer.

–¡Hijo de…!

Mi grosería fue interrumpida por el agua. ¡La lagartija mutante me había lanzado a la cascada!

Alcé la cabeza sobre el agua para tomar el oxígeno que se me fue quitado cuando me sumergí. Cuando saque mi cabeza del agua podía escuchar las carcajadas de Natsu, lo miré con odio desde mi lugar. No era la primera vez que se enojaba y se vengaba lanzándome hacia la cascada de agua fría.

Nadé hasta la orilla y con cuidado comencé a subir por las rocas resbaladizas.

–No tienes nada de caballerosidad. –gruñí mientras subía. –La chica que se casé contigo te engañará un día después de casarte contigo.

–Lo dudo. –dijo dejando de reír y mirarme con seriedad.

–¿Mmh? –me senté en la piedra resbaladiza alzando la mirada por el comentario de Natsu.

–No la dejaría salir en toda la noche de bodas. –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Hice una mueca ante su orgullo. Sonreí maliciosamente y lo tomé de su chaleco arrastrándolo conmigo al agua. El agua se evaporó un poco cuando las alas y la piel de Natsu se sumergieron dentro, no era la primera vez tampoco que lo empujaba conmigo a la pequeña laguna de agua.

–¡Maldita sea, Lucy! –gritó cabreado mientras salía de agua.

–¿Dónde quedó tu hombría, dragón? –pregunté burlándome de él mientras salía del agua.

Siempre era así, o él se burlaba de mí o yo me burlaba de él. Pero aunque nuestras burlas eran indefensas nos queríamos como familia. Habíamos creado un fuerte lazo de amistad en todos estos años, todas las tardes las pasábamos juntos haciendo jugando o platicando.

Ninguno de los dos ha revelado nuestras reuniones secretas a nuestro padres, porque eso sería una estupidez y peligroso. Debo decir que incluso había demasiada confianza entre nosotros, tanto como para seca nuestra ropa al sol y andar en ropa interior.

–Acuario me colgaría si supiera. –dije mirándome en ropa interior y luego a Natsu. –Y a mi madre le daría un ataque.

–¿Es anormal? –preguntó Natsu con confusión. –No es la primera vez que te veo en interiores.

–Lo sé, pero soy una señorita y las señoritas solo se muestran desnudas antes sus esposos. –dije imitando la voz de mi madre.

–¿Tú una señorita? –preguntó Natsu con incredulidad. –¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

–Cuando me vuelva reina, ese día me volveré una señorita. –anuncié.

–Me gustaría ver ese día. –comentó, divertido.

El silencio reinó el lugar. Me quedé pensando en cómo sería si yo fuera la reina, dudo que sea tan buena como mi madre que es amada por todos en la ciudad, aunque Loke estaría conmigo, la carga seria menos dura ya que Loke es mucho más maduro y sensato que yo… y por lo que parece, yo me casaré con él muy pronto.

–Oye, Natsu…. –dije llamando su atención. Él me miró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Cuando nos volvamos reyes… ¿Podemos hacer una mejor alianza que la de nuestros padres? –pregunté mirándolo fijamente. –Creo que como nosotros hemos podido crear una amistad, estoy segura que los demás también… ¿No lo crees?

–Eso sería genial. –secundó con una sonrisa. –Dragones y humanos viviendo a la par. No suena mal.

Era bueno saber que Natsu pensaba igual que yo, era bueno saber que no era la única que pensaba que los humanos y dragones podían convivir sin tenerse miedo los unos a los otros.

Esta noche me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando miré a Loke caminar por el salón. No pude evitar gritar de emoción, hace tanto que no lo veo. Me abalancé contra él arrollándolo y cayendo al suelo.

–Yo también te extrañe, Lushy~ –dijo riendo mientras yo lo seguía abrazando.

–Oh, Loke, ha pasado tanto. –exclamé enderezándome pero sin bajarme de él. –Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y…

–¿Amor? –me interrumpió Loke, sonrojado. –¿Puedes bajarte?

–Perdón. –dije riendo con diversión. –Cómo te iba diciendo yo…

–¡Ya se encontraron! –nos interrumpió mi padre luciendo muy feliz, mi madre venía a su lado sonriendo de la misma manera. –Por favor, pasen al comedor hay tantas cosas de que hablar.

No pude evitar refunfuñar por la interrupción de mis padres, yo quería hablar con Loke en privado. La comida se trató lo mismo, pláticas sobre política y casamiento… bla, bla, bla…

No me molestaba la idea de casarme con Loke, de hecho, me agradaba la idea. Él era el único hombre con el que aceptaría casarme, lo conocía desde que éramos niños y solo me ha demostrado ser un gran hombre y amigo. Pero casarme nunca estuvo en mis planes, menos convertirme en reina. Yo quería viajar por el mundo y vivir aventuras… casarme significaría quedarme en casa como buena esposa y luego tener hijos… ¡Puaj! ¡No quiero eso!

Al menos me reconfortaba el hecho de que Levy también se casaría y que el idiota de Natsu igual.

Momentos antes de dormir, divisé algo en mi ventana, antes de que pudiera gritar del susto algo caliente y áspero cubrió mi boca impidiéndome hablar. Miré un poco más con detenimiento y pude deslumbrar los ojos verdes de Natsu brillar como los de un gato.

Le di un puñetazo en el estómago alejándolo de mí.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? –susurré totalmente cabreada.

–Oye, tienes la mano dura, princesa. –rió por lo bajo.

–Sabes muy bien que es peligroso que vengas aquí. –dije asegurándome de que la puerta de mi habitación estuviera bien cerrada. –Si alguien se entera…

–Nadie se enterará. –dijo Natsu despreocupado mientras se recostaba en mi cama. –Solo he venido a darte… una pequeña visita.

–Nos veremos mañana. –le dije sentándome junto a él en mi cama.

Se quedó callado unos momentos mientras movía la nariz olfateando algo, su cabeza se levantó de mi almohada y se acercó a mí, olfateándome como un perro.

Ugh, odio cuando hace eso.

–Déjame en paz, salamandra. –susurré, nerviosa.

–¡Iugh! ¡Hueles a ese imbécil! –refunfuñó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

–Acostúmbrate, querido. –dije sin ningún atisbo de burla. –Loke se quedará aquí hasta que nos casemos.

Él se quedó callado esperando que me riera o que dijera algo como: _¡Es una broma, idiota!_ , pero no dije nada. Su mirada seria se volvió burlona.

–¿Quién va a tener bebés escupe-fuego? –preguntó dándome un codazo amistoso.

–Cierra la boca, tarado. –gruñí dejándome caer en mi cama y en las alas de Natsu, que estaban desplegadas por toda la habitación.

Natsu se había acomodado como si se fuera a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo. Iba a decirle que no se pusiera tan cómodo hasta que la puerta de mi habitación sonó sobresaltándonos a ambos.

Natsu y yo nos miramos, asustados.

–¿Sí? –dije intentando sonar adormilada.

–¿Lucy? ¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Loke, preocupado.

–Mierda. –murmuró Natsu, divertido.

–¿De qué hablas, cariño? –pregunté intentando sonar confundida, Natsu evitaba a toda costa reírse a carcajadas. Lo fulminé con la mirada. –Estaba hablando conmigo misma… ¿Se escuchó hasta afuera?

–Algo así. –rió Loke con cariño. –¿Estas muy dormida? ¿Podemos hablar?

Miré a Natsu que se había vuelto pálido.

–C-claro. –dije levantándome. Miré a Natsu de reojo. –Debajo de la cama.

Eso ultimo lo dije como un susurró muy débil que solo él pudo escuchar. Acto seguido este se escondió y yo abrí la puerta con curiosidad por lo que sea que Loke quería hablar a mitad de la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta luciendo lo más calmada y casual que pudiera, por otra parte Loke parecía un poco temeroso y… nervioso. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que me hiso dudar un poco.

–Si sabes que está mal que nos veamos a estas horas de la noche ¿cierto? –pregunté divertida viendo como Loke se revolvía en su lugar, incomodo.

–Lo sé. –contestó con la mirada abajo. –Pero no hubiera venido a interrumpir tu sueño de no ser necesario.

–Me estas asustando. ¿Pasa algo? –deje la burla de un lado y me paré derecha esperando cualquier noticia.

–No… yo… ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó mirando de reojo por el pasillo vigilando que no viniera nadie.

Me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar a mi habitación. Miré con severidad mi cama donde Natsu estaba perfectamente escondido sin hacer ningún sonido, pero digamos que Natsu tenía la pequeña desventaja de generar mucho calor cuando se ponía nervioso, temía que el idiota convirtiera mi recamara en un sauna.

Loke miraba mi recamara con un poco de nostalgia, no era la primera vez que él ha estado aquí, pero eso era cuando nosotros éramos niños, ahora de adultos mi madre ni nadie nos permite entrar en la habitación del otro. Era normal que Loke se viera tan incómodo.

–¿Y bien? –dije sentándome en la cama. –¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

–Creerás que es algo estúpido pero…. –se dejó caer con pesadez a mi lado con la cara aun cabizbaja. –Tú ya sabes que nos vamos a casa dentro de poco y… solo quería saber qué es lo que pensabas…

 _Ooh~ con que era eso._ Sonreí ante su ternura.

–Siempre vas a ser así. –susurré mirando el techo.

Loke siempre ha pensado en mí y en lo que pienso antes que en sí mismo, antes eso me molestaba porque yo quería que él fuese un poco más egoísta y pensara en él mismo, ahora lo único que me provoca es ternura y un cálido sentimiento que no he podido descifrar aun.

Él me miró con curiosidad.

–Pienso que serás un buen esposo. –contesté riendo como su cara se volvía roja como un tomate. –Nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme, pero si tengo que casarme… definitivamente tú serias el hombre con el que me casaría.

–Lucy…. –susurró con asombro y mucha felicidad. –Gracias.

–¿Por decirte la verdad? –pregunté recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Por quitarme esta inseguridad. –podía sentir como su cuerpo se relajó casi al instante. –¡Estaba tan asustado! Siempre fuiste tan independiente y el tema del casamiento te aterraba… yo creí que… te estabas forzando a ti misma.

–Tonto~ Te quiero…. –susurré conmovida.

Sentí algo caliente golpear mi pie, me estremecí al recordar que Natsu seguía debajo de la cama. Loke sintió mi estremecimiento pero no dijo nada.

–Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. –dijo Loke antes de que yo pudiera pedírselo. –Si alguien se enterara…

–Acuario nos mataría. –dije asintiendo. Ambos estremecimos al imaginarlos las mil muertes que nos depararía con Acuario enojada.

Antes de cruzar la puerta Loke se dio media vuelta y acortó nuestro espacio dándome un tierno beso en la frente susurrando un _buenas noches, princesa_.

Suspiré permitiéndome sonrojarme.

–Agh… ¿Por qué tuve que presenciar todas sus cursilerías? –preguntó Natsu saliendo debajo de la cama una vez que Loke se fue. –Odio el olor de ese tipo… me irrita la nariz. ¿Cómo puedes estar con él?

Lo miré extrañada por sus palabras.

–Nadie te tiene aquí. –reclamé frunciendo el ceño. –No entiendo porque estás aquí si hace unas horas nos vimos y mañana nos volveremos a ver.

Se quedó callado sentado en el suelo de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con una mirada fulminante, como si estuviera enojado.

Últimamente se ha estado comportando algo… irritable, cada vez que menciono mi casamiento o a Loke.

Me acuclillé enfrente de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

–Si no te conociera… diría que estas celoso. –dije en medio de una broma.

Su ceño fruncido se suaviza un poco, pero su mirada sigue tan fulminante como siempre.

–¿Celoso de quién? –preguntó después de unos largos minutos mirándome. –Déjate de bromas.

–Lo sabía. –murmuré sonriendo. –Entonces deja de compórtate como un imbécil. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novia no te da la atención que necesitas? No, no me digas… la mujer con la que te vas a casar es gorda y fea…

No pude evitar caer al suelo riéndome a carcajadas. Mi risa se apagó cuando no escuché ni un reclamo o burla por parte de Natsu, alcé la mirada, él estaba en la misma posición que antes y su mirada era malditamente seria.

 _Joder, esto es serio._

Me enderecé, confundida.

–Mierda… ¿Tengo razón? –pregunté haciendo un último intento por mejorar su temperamento.

–No, no es eso. –contestó secamente. –Nos vemos luego, Lucy.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se levantó y se dirigió sin mirarme hasta la ventana saltando sin vacilar. Me quedé mirando la ventana como un idiota, mi mente estaba trabajando al mil para encontrar razones por las cuales Natsu se comporta de esa manera y la razones por las cuales él no quiere hablar de ello conmigo.

 _No lo entiendo. Es peor que una adolecente._

No sé qué mierda ocurre conmigo, no sé porque me comporte tan frio con Lucy, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me esté pasando. Pero no puedo evitar ser cortante cuando la veo hablar tan cómodamente sobre cómo se casará con ese tipo de olor repugnante.

Me sorprende haber conseguido quedarme quieto y tranquilo mientras estaba escuchando todas esas tonta palabrería de parte de los dos. Hablando tan cómodamente sobre un futuro muy cercano… mientras que yo peleaba con dientes y garras por no casarme con Lisanna.

¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan malditamente frustrado?! Debería estar feliz, conozco a Lisanna desde que éramos niños, es amable, alegre, responsable, muy bonita pero… aun así… ¿Por qué no me siento satisfecho?

Había caminado inconscientemente por el castillo de mi padre en completos círculos. Chasqué la lengua cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la dirección contraria de mi habitación. El castillo de piedra, en sí, estaba tan silencioso que causaba cierta incomodidad, la única luz eran las de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes creando sombras que te erizaban la piel.

–¿Ah? Natsu. –me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del ministro y mejor amigo de mi padre. Acnologia.

Si no fuera porque es muy amigo de mi padre, golpearía a ese tipo por imbécil. Tengo que ser muy paciente cuando tengo una conversación de cualquier tema con él.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –pregunto intentando sonar casual.

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo. –dijo con un tono burlón y muy relajado. Se acercó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mí. –Juro haberte visto entrar a tu habitación y no salir.

Ugh… este tipo es capaz de decirle a mi padre que me escape en medio de la noche. Aunque eso no sería un problema, puedo desquitarme con una muy buena excusa.

Sonreí sin miedo.

–No podía dormir. –contesté sin quitar mi sonrisa. –Solo fui a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. ¿Está mal?

–Claro que no. –contestó burlonamente. –Solo que es peligroso para un dragón salir solo al bosque. Hay cazadores después de todo.

–Son solo humanos. –contesté serio. –No les tengo miedo. Si me permites, voy a ir a dormir.

–Adelante. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Tomando mi camino de regreso escuché una pequeña risita burlona de su parte que me hiso detenerme. –Por cierto, Natsu… deberías de saber que la idea de frotarse con hierba olorosa no oculta del todo el olor a humano... o debería decir de una mujer humana.

Sentí como mi estómago cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Giré lentamente mirando a Acnologia sonreír aun con su burlona expresión.

El pequeño hijo de perra parecía divertirse con esto. Pero… ¿Cómo lo supo? He estado engañando a todos con estas hierbas especiales que crecen en el bosque que tienen un olor fuerte a plantas medicinales, porque él ahora…

–Pareces sorprendido de que lo haya descubierto. –contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza. –Recuerda que mi olfato es el mejor del lugar. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. No te quitaré tu juguetito. Diviértete.

Empuñé mis manos con fuerza a mis costados sin poder evitar encajarme mis propias garras a mis palmas. Quería romperle la cara a golpes, tuve una fuerza sobrehumana para poder evitar ir hacia él y romperle cada maldito hueso.

Él lo sabe… de todas las jodidas persona que conocía… él tenía que descubrirlo. Si hubiera sido alguien más, hubiera podido persuadirlo a que no dijera nada o que simplemente lo olvidará. Acnologia no era nada fácil de persuadir, era un maldito sociópata manipulador.

Gruñendo y con desesperación me fui a mi habitación esperando encontrar una manera de solucionar esto. Si mi padre se enteraba de que, todos estos años, me estado encontrando con una humana… y no cualquier humana, la hija de los reyes de Fiore me cortaría las alas en un segundo.

Debo hacer algo para proteger a Lucy.

–¡Woeeee! ¿Me estas escuchando? –exclamó Sting muy cerca de mi oído.

–¡Calla el puto hocico! –grité sintiendo dolor en mis tímpanos.

–Alguien se despertó del lado izquierdo de la cama. –bromeó Gajeel haciéndome enojar más.

–Deberíamos darle un poco de espacio. –dijo Rogue con seriedad. –Todos tenemos un día malo.

–Gracias. –murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Pfff…! No es mi culpa que estés enojado. –bramó Sting. –Si estás enojado… ¿Por qué no te vas al bosque e incineras todo? Descarga tu furia en algo más que en tus amigos, pedazo de inútil.

Aunque fueran mis amigos y aunque los conociera desde siempre, jamás les diría que existe Lucy y que yo me veo con ella todos los días. De seguro lo tomarían como una broma o como un juego por mi parte, después de todo, nos han educado que los humanos son más débiles que nosotros pero siguen siendo un peligro. Cuando se trata de cazadores de dragones es peligroso estar solo.

Permanecí en mi lugar, callado sin seguir ninguna conversación de los tres chicos frente a mí. Solo escuchaba las estupideces de las que hablaban. Una vez que Sting y Rogue se fueron, Gajeel se puso serio.

–¿Y bien? ¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo le vas a decir que es lo que en verdad te sucede? –preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo.

–Es complicado… y sería peligroso si alguien ajeno lo escuchara. –dije lo más convincente que pude.

–Debe ser muy serio, para que el gran Salamander se desanime de esa manera. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Muy serio… estoy comenzando a dudar sobre casarme con Lisanna.

Gajeel abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aunque no era lo que, en sí, me tenía preocupado, era una parte y era verdad.

–Oye, no puedes hablar enserio. –bufó Gajeel con nerviosismo. –¿Sabes lo que pasará si no te casas con la hermana de la dragón-demonio Mirajane?

–Me gusta Lisanna, pero no para casarme con ella. –proseguí sin temer en nada a Mirajane.

–Tu padre te obligará. –insistió Gajeel con firmeza. –Estas a poco tiempo de ascender al trono, tienes que casarte y Lisanna es de buena familia.

Lucy también es de buena familia… la única diferencia de ambas mujeres, es que una era humana y la otra era un dragón.

–Estoy confundido…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sentía ansiedad. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba ansiosa y todo por el idiota de Natsu. Se fue sin decir nada más, me preocupa que algo haya pasado, que esté enojado conmigo por alguna razón.

Mis padres y los padres de Loke estaban preparando lo que parecía ser un baile de máscaras para hacer público nuestro compromiso y casarnos unos días después.

Diablos, ¿Por qué tan rápido?

Aunque me encantaban las fiestas, ahora mismo no tenía cavidad para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Natsu. Maldito idiota, esta tarde le sacaré toda la información cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Loke parecía más animado que nunca, desde la conversación de anoche parece que su seguridad volvió recargada. Estaba contenta de haberle sido de ayuda, no podía evitar sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que le dije y lo que él me dijo. Era lo más cercano a cursi que yo podía ser.

–¿Te sientes mal, Lucy? –preguntó Loke sorprendiéndome.

–Solo estoy un poco… nerviosa. –sonreí tímidamente.

–Sí, nuestros padres se lo toman muy enserio ¿no? –preguntó sentándose junto a mí mirando en dirección de los adultos que seguían platicando cómodamente. –Me sorprende el hecho de que están más emocionado que nosotros.

–Ellos ya están casados, Loke. –dije riendo un poco por su comentario. –Nosotros nunca… es por eso que estamos tan nerviosos.

–Ha pasado tan tapido ¿eh? –preguntó Loke, pensativo. –Se siente como si fuera ayer cuando te conocí y ahora vamos a casarnos.

–Eres de las poquísimas personas que me conoce. –dije intentando dar ánimos.

–Y esto agradecido por eso. –dijo sonriendo tiernamente. –¡Ah! Por cierto…. –dijo exclamando sorprendido y buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –He mandado hacer algo que espero te guste…

–¿Qué? ¿Un regalo de bodas? –pregunté con burla.

–Algo así. –dijo riendo con nerviosismo.

Entre sus manos había una pequeña cajita negra, me acerqué un poco más a él para poder observar lo que guardaba la cajita. Abrió la cajita con nerviosismo y dentro pude notar el brillo de una piedra color rosa diminuto que se encontraban en las alas de lo que parecía ser un hada enroscada en un precioso anillo de oro, la forma en la que el hada estaba en el anillo la hacía parecer como si tuviera una cola.

Cola de hada.

Él más que nadie, sabía que me encantaban los cuentos de hadas.

–Dios, Loke… es precioso. –murmuré con sumo asombro y felicidad mezclados con ternura.

–¿Te gusta?

– Me encanta. –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar como un tomate. –Gracias. –Le ofrecí mi mano izquierda, él me miró confundido a lo cual yo reí con cariño. –Ponlo en mi dedo, tontito.

–¡Oh! ¡Cierto! –dijo completamente sonrojado y nervioso. –Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Me harías el honor de volverte mi esposa?

–Por supuesto que sí. –susurré sin poder evitar sentir mis ojos picar de lo emocionada que me encontraba. Sin embargo no lloré.

No comprendía mis propios sentimientos. A pesar de que me aterraba casarme, la idea de tener a Loke conmigo toda la vida y que él se comporte como un caballero conmigo, que me cumpla todos mis caprichos… simplemente deseo estar con él para siempre. Puedo asegurar que solo él podría hacerme feliz de verdad.

No pude llegar más temprano que Natsu. Aunque quería quedarme con Loke, él tenía que atender asuntos políticos junto con mi padre. Mi madre al ver el anillo en mi dedo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llorar de felicidad por mí, mi madre siempre ha sido tan sentimental y le conmovía ver como su hija iba a casarse muy pronto.

No pude evitar dejarme caer en el césped y rodar como una idiota mientras reía al ver el anillo en mi dedo. Nunca creí que casarme me provocaría este extraño sentimiento de felicidad.

–Es bueno saber que alguien esté contento. –la voz de Natsu me despertó de mi ensueño.

–¡Natsu! –exclamé levantándome y saltando hacía a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. –No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy.

Natsu se quedó quieto en su lugar, sus brazos poco a poco fueron correspondiendo mi abrazo. Su cabeza se recargó en la mía. Podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora y su abrazadora piel me quemaba.

Intenté alejarme de él, pero sus brazos se volvieron más posesivos, me apretó con más fuerza hacia él. Comencé sentirme sofocada y nerviosa. Su cabeza comenzó a frotarse en la mía.

–¿Nat…?

–Se guuusssstaaann. –dijo una tercera voz un poco cantarina.

Intenté empujar a Natsu, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él se alejó de mí con la cara un poco sonrosada. Lo miré sin comprender.

El propietario de la tercera voz apareció dejándose caer en la cabeza de Natsu. No pude evitar mirarlo como una lela.

Era un pequeño gatito azul con alas blancas.

–¿Ella es tu amiga, Natsu? –preguntó refiriéndose a mí.

–Su nombre es Lucy. –contestó Natsu sin mirarme directamente a los ojos. –Lucy, él es Happy. Un Exceed.

–No me lo creo. –murmuré sin poder de ver a Happy. –Un Exceed de verdad…

–Una humana de verdad…. –murmuró Happy de la misma manera que yo. –No son tan diferentes a los dragones, excepto que ella huele mucho mejor que tú.

Happy saltó de la cabeza de Natsu hasta mis brazos. Era como un pequeño gato, incluso ronroneaba como uno. Happy me contó mucho sobre él, me contó que fue encontrado por Natsu y encubado por él, al parecer los Exceed nacían de un huevo, junto con Lisanna han cuidado de él, como un hijo.

–Eso es muy lindo. –dije cuando Happy termino su historia. Miré a Natsu que estaba un poco alejado de nosotros. –¿Por qué no me contaste sobre Happy?

–Eres muy grosero, Natsu. –concordó Happy.

–Si te hubiera hablado de él. –contestó Natsu mirándome. –No hubieras dejado de molestar que lo trajera. Happy vive con Lisanna.

–Como Natsu y Lisanna van a casarse, ella viajó de muy lejos para vivir en el castillo de fuego. –comentó Happy con felicidad. –Y como vi a Natsu salir sospechosamente… lo seguí.

–Eres lindo, Happy. Espero que seamos buenos amigos. –comenté mientras reía con alegría.

–Eres mi primera amiga humana. –dijo Happy volando alrededor de nosotros con felicidad. –Lisanna le gustara escuchar esto…

Me paralicé cuando dijo eso, puedo asegurar que Natsu también, ya que, se levantó de un salto sujetando a Happy de la cola.

–No le vas a decir nada a Lisanna, ni a ella ni a nadie. –dijo Natsu con autoridad. –¿Queda claro?

–¿Quieres que mienta? –preguntó Happy, sin entender.

–No mentir… solo no digas nada. –dije interfiriendo. –Sé que es algo confuso, pero mantén esto solo para ti.

–¿Por qué? ¿Lo que están haciendo está mal? –preguntó Happy con inocencia.

–No está mal… bueno… tal vez sí. –no supe que contestar. –Los dragones y los humanos no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

–¿Crees que si se lo digo a Lisanna, ella se enojará?

–Se enojará. –contestó Natsu. –Y se lo dirá a Igneel, y si se lo dice, ya no podremos ver de nuevo a Lucy.

–¿Lucy es mala? –insistió.

–No. –contestó Natsu cada vez más perdiendo la paciencia. –Pero es humana y yo soy un dragón.

–Si se lo dices a alguien, podría malinterpretar la situación, creando conflictos. –dije para hacerlo entender. Luego recordé que Happy era como un niño y como un niño debo tratarlo. –La verdad es que… Natsu y yo… somos…. –pude mirar a Natsu mirándome de reojo con cara de confusión. –Somos parte de una organización secreta para crear un plan donde humanos y dragones puedan convivir en paz.

Los ojos de Happy se abrieron con asombro y un brillo de emoción centelló en ellos. Definitivamente era como tratar con un niño pequeño.

Natsu sonrió, divertido.

–Nuestro secreto fue revelado. –dijo Natsu siguiéndome el juego. –Que lastima. Ahora que sabes la verdad solo queda que seas parte de nosotros.

–¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! –exclamó Happy emprendiendo el vuelo de nuevo y girando con emoción. –¿Cómo se llama su organización?

Natsu y yo nos miramos sin ningún tipo de respuesta. Comencé a girar mi anillo en mi dedo hasta que mi mirada bajó hasta el hada y el brillo de las piedras rosas me iluminó.

Fairy Tail. Cola de hada.

–Fairy Tail. –dije con seguridad. –Y ahora eres parte también.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sin poder evitarlo, me encariñé con el pequeño Happy, aunque era un poco molesto en algunas ocasiones, no podía evitar quererlo. Era como un niño pequeño.

–¡¿Una fiesta?! –preguntó Happy, emocionado. –¡¿Una fiesta de máscaras?!

–Así es. –asentí recordando que mis padres lo habían planeado. –Por lo general las fiestas de la realeza son aburridas, pero espero que esta sea diferente. Me gustaría que fueran.

No pude evitar decir lo último como un pequeño susurro, que claro, Natsu pudo escuchar perfectamente.

–Es peligroso. –comentó el con cierta decepción. –A parte tengo la noche ocupada.

–¡Oh, cierto! ¡Es el cumpleaños de Lisanna! –exclamó Happy, contento.

No sé porque estoy un poco enojada y decepcionada, no es como si estuviera esperando de alguna u otra manera que él se arriesgara a venir a un lugar lleno de humanos que odiaban a los dragones.

Ese día me fue muy difícil despedirme de Natsu, pero intenté hacerlo normalmente sin preocuparlo. Al llegar al castillo miré a Aries caminar por el lugar con una mirada nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

La miré con curiosidad.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunté, sorprendiéndola.

–Lucy-san… lo siento. –dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba. –Me… me encuentro bien, gracias.

–¿Enserio? –insistí mirando sus pómulos sonrojados. –Pareces nerviosa.

–Mañana iré a visitar a mi familia… lo siento. –ella parecía feliz y emocionada. –Estoy tan… nerviosa… hace mucho que no los veo.

La familia de Aries viven en un pequeño pueblo un poco alejado de la ciudad, por lo general vivían pastores y agricultores que vendían sus productos en esta ciudad. La familia de Aries tiene una gran cantidad de ovejas, lo sé porque ya he ido a ese pequeño pueblo lleno de paz y aire fresco.

Los padres de Aries eran personas humildes y sumamente amables, son un amor de personas. El trabajo de médico de Aries le impide tener contacto con su familia y estos días de visita eran escasos.

No pude evitar acoplarme al viaje al pequeño pueblo con Aries. Necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para poder despejar un poco mi cabeza.

–No es necesario que haga esto… lo siento. –decía Aries avergonzada.

–Tranquila, para mí será un placer ir a visitar tu pueblo. –dije dándole un poco más de confianza.

Solo pude divisar un pequeño sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

El viaje sería corto, solo estaríamos un corto tiempo y regresaríamos para la fiesta. Como era de esperarse, Erza y Jellal se ofrecieron abiertamente a escoltarnos en el carruaje, no podía esperar menos, aquellos dos eran sumamente protectores cuando se trataba de mí.

Aunque Loke se moría de ganas por acompañarnos, tuvo que quedarse por asuntos importantes y porque él era uno de los organizadores de la fiesta.

–Yo quería ir~ –lloriqueó Loke. –Es una lástima. Cuídate mucho, amor.

–Así será. –sonreí recibiendo su beso en la mejilla.

No pude evitar sentir nostalgia al subirme al carruaje. Intenté ponerme el vestido más ligero que encontré, pero aun así, seguía sintiéndome muy incómoda. Erza y Jellal estaban en el asiento del conductor y Aries y yo estábamos dentro, una enfrente de la otra.

–Me muero por probar el estofado casero. –dije tímidamente mientras sentía mi boca volverse agua.

–¡Yo también! –asintió Aries con confianza, luego se sonrojo. –¡Oh!... lo siento…

Aries era tan adorable. Seguí hablando incitándola a conversar, a pesar de todos estos años juntos, ella seguía siendo muy tímida cuando estaba conmigo. Últimamente ese nerviosismo se fue acabando con el tiempo.

La conversación se volvió más animada hasta que sentí un extraño olor a quemado inundar el ambiente, Aries también pareció notarlo.

–¿No hueles algo…? ¡Woe! –mi pregunta fue interrumpida por el freno repentino del carruaje, por el freno, Aries cayó encima de mí. –¿Qué pasa…?

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó Aries alejándose de mí completamente avergonzada.

Sorprendida por el repentino freno, que era poco común de Jellal, bajé del carruaje con Aries siguiéndome. El alma me cayó a los pies cuando aquel olor tomaba forma, erza y Jellal estaban a solo unos pasos más delante de nosotros, pero aun en mi lugar podía ver perfectamente la gran masacre.

Todo lo que antes fue un bonito y humilde pueblo, ahora solo era un campo oscuro y rostizado.

Caminé hasta Erza y Jellal que estaban igual de boquiabiertos que yo. Por más que intentaba mirar a lo lejos, no podía divisar nada, todo estaba asolado y pintado de negro. El olor a quemado era insoportable.

Sentí como Aries cayó de rodillas entre las cenizas con ambos manos en su boca y su mirada temblorosa mirando alrededor con incredulidad dolorosa. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando Aries comenzó a llorar, derramando lágrimas en las cenizas.

–¿Qué…? –Erza no pudo terminar su pregunta. Su voz estaba entrecortada y su mirada era seria.

–¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? –murmuró Jellal con cierto desconcierto y oscuridad en su voz.

–Esto es… horrible. –es lo único que pude decir.

Aries seguía llorando en el suelo. Todo su hogar había sido reducido en cenizas y nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible no habernos dado cuenta de que el pueblo entero había ardido en llamas? Me sentía tan estúpida e inútil.

–Mamá… papá…. –sollozaba Aries.

Golpeé el carruaje con mi puño con tanta fuerza que escuché un chasquido de mi mano, pero ni siquiera me importó el dolor. Me sentía tan impotente. Todo un pueblo había desaparecido, toda esa gente… ancianos, padres, niños… todo había desaparecidos de un día para otro. Tantas vidas… en solo un día.

¡¿Qué infiernos fue lo que pasó?!

Tuvimos que obligar a Aries a entrar de nuevo al carruaje, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, no había nada que pudiéramos recuperar. El pueblo había desaparecido en cenizas junto con su gente.

Todo el viaje no para de maldecir y evitar llorar junto con Aries. En días seria reina, mi obligación era cuidar de toda mi gente, ahora en estos momento… no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Era demasiado.

Mis padres harán algo. Encontraran al responsable de esto y lo harán pagar por todas las vidas perdidas.

Al llegar a casa, le pedí a Erza y Jellal que ayudaran a Aries, que la llevaran a su recamara.

–Aries… lo siento. –dije antes de que se fuera. –Perdóname… sé que no cambiara nada pero…

–Usted no… tiene… la culpa…

Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y dolorosas, eran como cuchillas encajándose en mi piel sin piedad alguna. Ella no era la única que ha perdido a alguien en ese incendio, había gente que se desplomará cuando se enteren de que el pequeño pueblo ha desaparecido en cenizas.

Quería llorar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Llamé a mis padres. Necesitaba saber que ellos harían algo, ellos eran sabios y puede que tengan una idea de lo que se supone se debe hacer. Porque por más que pienso, no puedo remendar el dolor de una perdida.

–¡¿Quemado dices?! –exclama mi padre dando un golpe a la mesa que tenía enfrente de él.

–¡Dios mío! –murmuró mi madre horrorizada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –No puede ser…

–Todo ha desaparecido. –murmuro con dificultad. –Casas, animales, plantas… personas… todo. Solo un campo estéril lleno de cenizas.

El silencio reinó en la sala, mi madre seguía sollozando en silencio y mi padre tenía la mirada oscura.

–Ellos fueron…. –susurró mi padre con desprecio.

–Jude… no…

–¿Qué? –levanté la mirada repentinamente sin comprender a que se referían mis padres. –¿Sabes quién fue el causante?

Di un paso adelante acercándome más a mis padres.

–Los dragones. –murmuró papá escupiendo las palabras.

Me congelé en mi lugar, podía sentir el color desaparecer en toda mi piel. _No, esto no podía estar pasando_. Aquellas criaturas en las que he estado conviviendo… ¿son las causantes de esto?

¡No! Natsu nunca haría algo así… tal vez él no, pero no conozco a los demás dragones… ¡Maldita sea!

–Aun cuando prometieron no dañar a ningún humano. –seguía diciendo mi padre, enojado.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que fueron ellos? –pregunté intentando encontrar un poco de esperanza.

–El fuego de un dragón puede carbonizar cualquier cosa. –contestó mi padre con seguridad. –¿No te parece sospechosos que de un día para otro **todo un pueblo** haya desaparecido? Ningún humano pudo haber hecho eso.

Era lógico. Sentí mi sangre hervir de rabia y mi cabeza me daba vueltas… estaba dolida, confundida y muy enojada.

–Hay que hacer algo. –dije con firmeza.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó mi madre con preocupación. –Son dragones, son más fuertes que nosotros. Son peligrosos, ¿No ves lo que le hicieron a todo un pueblo?

–¿Qué planean? –pregunté con incredulidad. –¿Dejar las cosas pasar? ¿Olvidar todas las vidas perdidas?

–No estamos diciendo eso, Lucy. –dijo papá con autoridad. –No hay que apresurarnos… son criaturas peligrosas, no podemos simplemente correr hasta ellos y atacarlos. Necesitamos un plan y…

–¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! –interrumpí, enojada. –Mientras seguimos pensando en un plan, aquel asesino está a sus anchas y Aries no deja de llorar… ¡Esto es estúpido!

–¡Lucy Heartfilia! –exclamó mi padre furioso. –Sé que duele, pero vas a tener que aprender a actuar con madurez e inteligencia. Vidas se perdieron y dejarnos llevar hacia una guerra sin sentido no las traerá de vuelta.

–No puedo evitar sentirme mal. –susurré, dolida.

Las facciones de mi padre se suavizaron al ver mi dolor, mi madre seguía entristecida al igual que yo. Antes de que pudieran sermonearme más, salí de la sala directo a la puerta principal donde me topé con Erza y Jellal que seguían cabizbajos.

–Necesito que me lleven a un lugar. –comenté sin mirarlos.

–Pero ya va a oscurecer. –dijo Erza.

–Tengo que ir. –insistí mirando la confusión de ambos. –Llévenme.

–¿A dónde?–preguntó Jellal con curiosidad.

–A la tierra de los dragones. –dije sin parpadear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Erza y Jellal al mismo tiempo.

–¡Eso es una locura! –dijo Jellal con autoridad. –Es un suicidio. No podemos hacer eso.

–Ese lugar está lleno de dragones que podrían matarnos antes de poner un pie en el castillo real. –secundó Erza.

Sabía que lo que me estaban diciendo era verdad y que me lo estaban diciendo por mi bien, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como una gran amiga está sufriendo porque perdió su familia en cuestión de tiempo. Cientos de gente perdieron a alguien en ese pueblo y cientos de gente pueden perder más si no hacemos algo.

Mi intención no es ir a la tierra de los dragones a pelear o vengarme, solo quiero hablar con el que se hace llamar el rey dragón de fuego. Si él fue quien hiso un trato de paz con mis padres, estoy segura de que tal vez hará algo para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar.

–Si ustedes no me van a llevar. –dije tranquilamente mientras sentía como mi mirada se oscurecía. –Yo me las arreglaré para ir allá. Ya sea acompañada o sola.

–Lucy…. –pidió Erza con amabilidad. –No puedo creer que vaya aceptar esto.

–¿Qué? –dijo Jellal sorprendido. –No pueden estar hablando enserio. ¡Nadie, nunca, se ha atrevido a entrar en su tierra! ¡Sería un viaje suicida!

Bajé la mirada al suelo. Jellal tenía razón y sé que estaba diciendo todo esto para que yo esté bien, pero la ira era más que el razonamiento. Alcé mi mirada con autoridad.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –comenté dirigiéndome al carruaje sin esperar que me siguiera.

Erza me abrió la puerta del carruaje, susurré un pequeño gracias mientras me subía rápidamente al carruaje. Me había cambiado mi vestido por un par de pantalones, una blusa de manga larga y un par de botas de cuero. Si algo malo pasaba, con un vestido no podría correr o pelear, lo que pasara primero. Escuché a Jellal parlotear con comentarios negativos pero al final se subió al carruaje y dio marcha junto con Erza.

A pesar de que mi mente estaba fría y lista para ir aquel desconocido y terrorífico lugar, en estos momentos, cuando el carruaje comenzaba a alejarse de las luces de la ciudad y adentrarse al bosque fue cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad anormal. Mis manos temblaban, tenía miedo de sea lo que fuera a pasar en aquel lugar, no pude evitar morder mis uñas hasta sangrar.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo mi corazón dio un vuelco. Habíamos llegado y yo estaba completamente nerviosa y asustada como una niña pequeña.

El calor había ascendido en este lugar, podía sentir las gotas de sudor caer de mi frente hasta mi cuello. Sin esperar a que Jellal o Erza abrieran el carruaje para dejarme salir, salí con total naturalidad y caminé.

–¡Lucy-sama! –exclamó Erza bajándose de un salto del asiento del conductor y corriendo para alcanzarme. –¡Espere!... Este lugar es peligroso.

–Quiero hacer esto rápido para irnos a casa. –comenté sin poder evitar que mis voz tartamudeara.

Todo el lugar era como una zona volcánica, pero eso era imposible, ya que, en este lugar no hay ningún volcán. Los dragones habían alterado este lugar hasta volverlo una zona volcánica. He leído en los viejos libros de la biblioteca que hay varias zonas que conforman todo el reino de los dragones. Fuego, agua, veneno, hielo, rayos, metal, cristal, aire, etc. Diferentes tipos de dragones, diferentes zonas, todos iguales de peligrosos. Y ahora, yo estaba en la zona de fuego sin ningún tipo de protección, solo con mis dos soldados más fuertes.

Respiré el áspero aire del lugar haciendo que mi garganta ardiera como el infierno mismo.

Alzando la mirada podía observar como el castillo de roca volcánica se alzaba en lo más alto con un brillo anaranjado. Jellal nos alcanzó mientras que miraba a todo su alrededor con una mirada de desconfianza.

–Es peor de lo que imagine. –comentó una vez cerca de nosotras.

–Hay que estar alertas. –susurró Erza.

No dije nada. No podía. En mi garganta solo había un nudo apretado que me impedía hablar y respirar con naturalidad. El camino hacia el castillo era tranquilo si no fuera por los gruñidos de los dragones que estaban cerca de nosotros. La manos de Erza y Jellal estaban posadas fuertemente en las empuñadoras de las espadas de cada uno mientras miraban con desconfianza a los dragones que nos pasaban por un lado.

El camino hacia el castillo se me hiso eterno, pero lo logramos, al parecer los dragones no tenían la intención de dañarnos, pero eso no significaba que les agrade la idea de que un grupo de humanos estén en sus territorios.

Erza y Jellal tomaron sus posiciones delante de mí, mientras la puerta del castillo de fuego se abrió yo sentía toda la frialdad abandonarme por completo dejando un rastro de nerviosismo y miedo.

Erza volteó a verme con inseguridad.

–Aún podemos irnos. –susurró solo para que yo lo oyera.

–No, no puedo mantenerme al margen. –contesté con dureza. –Las vidas de esas personas están en mis hombros. No puedo ignorarlo.

Erza iba a decir algo más, pero un hombre o dragones, sea lo que sea, nos interrumpió. Era un hombre joven con ciertas características iguales a Natsu, como las alas que eran negras con azul, unos largos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y su larga cola del mismo color que sus alas. Tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, pareciera como si disfrutara que nosotros estemos en este lugar. Pero si le quitas esa diversión, podría decir que este tipo era alguien frio y retorcido, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Si le quitamos esa intimidación, debo admitir que era un hombre atractivo, su cabello negro y largo le daba un toque y sus ojos azules contrastaban muy bien.

–Esto sí que es una sorpresa. –dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa. –Tenemos visitas inesperadas.

–He venido a ver al Rey de los dragones de fuego. –dije con autoridad y firmeza mientras salía de las espaldas de Erza y Jellal. –Es urgente.

Aquel dragón era alto, incluso más que Jellal. No pude evitar dar un paso atrás un poco intimidada por su mirada azul brillante. Este dragón no parecía en sí, un dragón de fuego.

–¿A Igneel? –preguntó, curioso y sin formalismos. –Debo decir que este no es el mejor día, pero adelante, adelante.

Nosotros tres nos miramos no muy seguros. Aquel dragón no espero ni siquiera si lo estábamos siguiendo. Con paso torpe comencé a caminar mirando a alrededor de mí con suma curiosidad. Por dentro el castillo era un poco más elegante pero no dejaba de ser escalofriante hasta los cimientos.

Aquella persona, nos condujo por varios pasillos que estaban iluminados por antorchas envueltas de fuego que creaban sombras bailarinas que daban más terror al lugar. Me sorprendí al escuchar risas y voces por más que nos acercábamos a lo que parecía ser un salón que, sorprendentemente, estaba lleno de dragones riendo y festejando.

Repentinamente me sentí incomoda.

Todas las voces cesaron casi al instante cuando di un paso dentro del salón. Mis ojos estaban escondidos gracias a mi flequillo, podía sentir todas las miradas en mí y mis compañeros.

–Wow~ esto sí que es una sorpresa. –dijo una voz desconocida para mí, pero que cortó el silencio incómodo. Levanté la mirada un poco sorprendida, aquella persona me sonreía con naturalidad. –Hola, Srta. Heartfilia.

Aquel dragón era pelirrojo y tenía una sintonía muy parecida a Natsu, no pude evitar sonrojarme porque estoy segura de que él está aquí mirándome con incredulidad. Quería buscarlo, pero sería muy obvio, solo voy a fingir que no lo conozco y listo.

Me enderecé y comencé a caminar hacia aquel dragón pelirrojo del que estaba segura de que era Igneel.

Una larga mesa donde estaba Igneel sentado cómodamente nos separaba el uno al otro. Lo miré con firmeza y autoridad. Su mirada era relajada y tenía una expresión divertida en la cara. Era igual a Natsu, solo que con un aspecto más maduro y su cabello era rojo, no rosa. Tampoco tenía ojos verdes como los de su hijo, definitivamente, Natsu tenía las características de su madre pero con el comportamiento de su padre.

–He venido aquí para hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante. –dije mirándolo fijamente.

–Eso he oído. –asintió sin dejar de lucir relajado. –No puedo dejar de estar sorprendido. Tú una pequeña niña ha venido sola con solo dos personas al mismísimo reino de los dragones, cuando tus padres trajeron a todo un ejército solo para hablar conmigo. Interesante.

–Yo no vengo a causar problemas. –dije volviendo al tema principal. –Solo he venido hablar con usted.

–Ya veo. Tienes mi atención. –dijo sentándose erguido en su asiento.

Esta vez parecía tener un poco más de seriedad en el asunto. Sonreí internamente, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando sentí algo áspero y ridículamente caliente aplastar un poco mi cintura. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Igneel me levantó por los aires con su cola enroscada en mi cintura, pude ver a Erza con la espada apuntando a Igneel y Jellal completamente enojado.

–¡Lucy-sama! –exclamaron ambos, aterrados.

–¡Bájala, ahora! –exclamó Erza con un aura oscura alrededor de ella.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos. –rió Igneel mientras me bajaba poco a poco hasta sentarme en unas de las sillas aun lado de él. –Hablaré con ella civilizadamente. ¿No es así, Lucy?

Me acomodé tímidamente en la silla aun con su cola enroscada en mi cintura, al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de quitarla de ahí, pero no dije nada. Miré a Erza y Jellal, ambos seguían en guardia con las espadas desenvainadas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo asentí calmadamente.

Ellos parecieron incomodos, pero asintieron volviendo a envainar sus armas.

–Bien, Lucy. Que es lo que querías hablar. –me animó Igneel retomando nuestra conversación.

–Preferiría que fuera en privado. –susurré, nerviosa.

–¿Oh? Que injusto. –exclamó el dragón con alas negras que nos había recibido. –Todos aquí somos de la realeza. Si tienes alguna queja con los dragones, lo mejor sería que todos los jefes estén presentes ¿No?

Maldije internamente. Suspiré para tener un poco de valor.

–De hecho, tengo un problema con los dragones de fuego. –le dije mirando a Igneel. –Un problema del que creo que ya están enterados.

–¿Uhm…? No. –contestó Igneel seriamente. –Estoy un poco perdido. ¿Puedes decirme de que intentas decir?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Es que acaso se está haciendo el idiota o simplemente me está molestando?

–¿Esta bromeando? –pregunté con dureza sin poder evitar mi ira. Igneel me miró sorprendido. –Todo un pueblo fue reducido a cenizas y usted me está diciendo que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

De nuevo, otro silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón. Igneel dejó atrás todo rastro de burla y se puso serio, incluso un poco intimidante.

–Al parecer hoy es el día de las sorpresas. –dijo sin ni un rastro de burla, Igneel miró al dragón de alas negras. –¿Tu sabias algo así, Acnologia?

–Así que si era verdad. –resopló Acnologia con seriedad. –Uff… que desafortunado.

–¿Lo sabias? –demandó Igneel. –¿Y no dijiste nada?

–Me lo dijeron como un rumor. –se defendió Acnologia encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. –Creí que era una broma de jóvenes.

–Me tienen que estar jodiendo. –murmuré para mí misma.

Igneel pareció escucharme, pero no dijo nada. Recorrí mi mirada por todo el salón aprovechando el pequeño relajo que se produjo gracias a mi comentario.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude deslumbrar a Natsu que me miraba fijamente con preocupación. Estaba sentado a un lado de un dragón con alas grises y cabello largo y de color negro, del otro lado había una linda chica de cabello blanco y corto, un dragón con alas rosadas que miraba a su alrededor con incredulidad. Quiero creer que es ella Lisanna, ya que Happy estaba recostado en su cabeza.

Miré los labios de Natsu gesticular una palabra pero antes de que pudiera descubrir cuál era fui interrumpida por Igneel.

–Así que me estás diciendo que uno de los nuestros arrasó con tu pueblo. –dijo Igneel con enojo y seriedad.

–Así es. –contesté firmemente. –Creí que teníamos un trato. Un trato donde no se lastimarían ni humanos ni dragones, entonces… ¿Por qué? –Igneel bajó la mirada, avergonzado. –¿Por qué destruir un pueblo entero? ¿Qué hicimos para ganar aquello? Aquel pueblo era ajeno a la ciudad, era habitado por ancianos, niños, personas jubiladas… personas inocentes. Les temían a los dragones pero los aceptaban… ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal para que esas personas murieran? –de nuevo, el silencio se hiso presente. –Una amiga muy cercana perdió su familia, su casa y su rebaño en un solo día y puedo asegurar que cientos de personas perdieron a alguien más. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirles? ¿Qué ignoremos la muerte? ¿Qué dejemos que los asesinos de esas personas anden libres así sin más?

–Lo siento tanto, Lucy. –dijo Igneel con tristeza. –No tengo palabras.

Reprimí el impulso de llorar. No podía reflejar mi debilidad, tenía que ser fuerte por toda esa desafortunada gente, por Aries… por todos.

–No se necesitan palabras. –fuimos interrumpidos por Acnologia que traía arrastrando a dos dragones de alas anaranjadas. –He encontrado a los responsables.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Igneel, incrédulo.

–Recuerdo haber mencionado que tenía un pequeño pajarillo que me dijo aquel rumor. –contestó con burla. –Mientras todos ustedes se reconfortan con palabras fui a buscar a los responsables de este desafortunado accidente. Si es que se le puede llamar accidente.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Acnologia y a los dos dragones que caminaban con miedo a su lado. Ambos eran jóvenes.

Caminé hasta estar frente a ellos, sus ojos eran brillantes como las llamas y me miraban asustados. Acnologia me detuvo poniéndome una de sus manos-garras en mi hombro, no pude evitar sobresaltarme.

–No te recomiendo que te les acerques. –me advirtió con una sonrisa pero con la mirada seria. –Son dragones después de todo y unos salvajes. Puede que Igneel y los demás jefes estén de acuerdo con el trato de los humanos pero hay dragones que odian a los humanos. –dijo mirando a aquellos dragones de fuego que en vez de miedo, me miraban con odio y asco. –Ellos son unos de esos dragones.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para contestarle, Acnologia hiso un movimiento rápido atrayéndome a sus brazos para evitar el golpe que uno de los dragones con alas anaranjadas había lanzado hacia mí. El otro dragón me gruño.

Sin poder evitarlo me apretuje más en los brazos de Acnologia con miedo. Aquel dragón que hace un momento yo creí que tenía miedo, ahora todo sentimiento de miedo era reemplazado por ira y desesperación.

–¡Upa! –exclamó Acnologia divertido. –Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No lo crees, princesita?

–¡Lucy-sama! –escuché la voz de Erza.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo hacia Erza para sentirme más segura, pero los brazos de Acnologia me sostenían con fuerza impidiéndome zafarme. Acnologia, aun en sus brazos, hiso que ambos dragones se arrodillaran con un simple golpe. A pesar del lio que se había producido, Acnologia seguía teniendo esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

–Waa~ ¡Que lio! –dijo Igneel rascándose la nuca. –Esto definitivamente nos hará ver mal. ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Asentí tímidamente, aun en los brazos de Acnologia. Igneel parecía un tanto despreocupado por la situación y al parecer no planea tener ningún formalismo conmigo.

–Solo está asustada. –sonrió Acnologia. Me soltó y de repente me sentí desprotegida y vulnerable. –Bien, princesita. Ellos son los asesinos de su gente, ya se dio cuenta de su comportamiento. ¿Qué hará?

–¿Eh? –no pude evitar desatinar. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, seguía en estado de shock.

–Es usted tan inocente, princesita. –dijo Acnologia sonriendo abiertamente. –Es completamente extraño conocer a personas inocentes en estos tiempos. –su sonrisa desapareció e hiso aun lado su gran capa dejando ver una espada, la cual desenvaino y me ofreció. –Ten.

Volví a vacilar. Miré a Igneel en un intento de ayuda, pero él me miraba con curiosidad. Regresé mi mirada a la espada, los ojos de Acnologia brillaban con intensidad.

–Aquí, cuando un dragón mata a alguien inocente, el familiar de aquella persona tiene el derecho de matar al asesino. –comentó Acnologia al ver mi confusión. –Usted dice que todos esos humanos del pueblo eran gente buena e inocente. De acuerdo, mátelos. Mate a los asesinos y traiga felicidad a las personas que perdieron familiares o amigos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa e indignación. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que matara a estos dragones a sí sin más? Jamás he matado a nadie en mi vida, nunca y Acnologia me los estaba pidiendo como si fuera lo más normal en este mundo.

Miré la espada con incredulidad y luego miré a los dragones responsables de todas esas muertes. Era verdad que estaba enojada por haber visto llorar a Aries y enojada porque cientos de vidas se perdieron en un pestañeo… pero, no tan enojada como para matar, eso era un límite que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

De un golpe alejé la espada de mí. Acnologia me miró confundido e Igneel alzó una de sus cejas.

–¡No voy a matar a nadie! –exclamé enojada. –No he venido aquí a derramar más sangre. He venido aquí a evitar que más sangre sea derramada, tanto de humanos como dragones. –las miradas sorprendidas de todos eran épicas. No pude evitar sentir satisfacción antes aquello. –Es cierto. Estoy furiosa por haber perdido a toda esa gente y me consta que todas esas personas tenían las manos limpias, pero no me voy a convertir en una asesina… ¡No intentes apaciguar nuestro dolor con venganza!

Igneel sonrió satisfactoriamente, mientras que Acnologia envainaba su espada con una expresión aburrida.

–Que aburrido. –musitó.

–Vaya, vaya… –suspiró Igneel acercándose a mí. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

–He venido hablar. –dije firmemente y con la cabeza en alto. –Quiero evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar, a no ser que quieras que todas esas muertes sean regresadas.

Igneel abrió micho los ojos, tomado por sorpresa. Me di cuenta de que mi mirada y mi voz se habían tornado más tenebrosas de lo que quería. Pero funcionaba.

–¿Oh? ¿Es eso una amenaza? –preguntó Acnologia, divertido.

–Tómalo como una advertencia. –contesté con el ceño fruncido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

No puedo creer que Lucy haya hecho semejante estupidez como aparecer de la nada en el castillo de fuego. Una vez que se fue, todos estaban parloteando sobre el caso del pueblo incendiado. Papá parecía furioso y hablaba con Acnologia. Respiré profundamente mientras intentaba buscar miles de excusas para explicar mi olor en Lucy.

Lisanna pasó su mano por mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

–¿Por qué te ves tan afligido? –preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

–¿Me veo afligido? –dije intentando aparentar estar bien.

–Oh, vamos, Natsu. –resopló Lisanna. –¿Qué escondes?

Lo bueno era que solo unos pocos dragones tenían un buen olfato y Lisanna no era uno de ellos. Ella estaba tan confundida como los demás por la aparición de Lucy. Pero papá tenía un tan bueno como el mío o el de Acnologia, y ya me lanzó la mirada de _estás muerto_.

Happy me miraba con curiosidad. Lo bueno es que había prometido no decir nada acerca de Lucy y se lo agradecía mucho. Gajeel era otro que me miraba con diversión, aunque él tampoco tenga buen olfato, ya le hablé a él sobre Lucy.

Estoy jodido.

–Solo estoy sorprendido. –dije intentando sonreír. –Es la primera vez que veo a un humano tan cerca.

Podía sentir a Gajeel riendo a mis espaldas, quería romperle la cara. Me sentía mal mintiéndole a Lisanna, pero era la única manera de no lastimarla tanto. Happy asintió en la cabeza de Lisanna con una sonrisa burlona.

–Y no cualquier humano. Una princesa. –comentó Lisanna creyéndose mi mentira. –Es valiente. Espero conocerla cuando se convierta en reina.

Por supuesto, ella también será reina. Lucy se casará y yo me casaré, tendremos que hacer un acuerdo y fingir que todo está bien. Lisanna y Lucy serán amigas mientras que yo tengo que evitar no romperle el cuello al que será el esposo de Lucy.

El que tendrá el gran privilegio de besarla, dormir con ella y amanecer todos los días en la misma cama que ella. Maldita sea, lo envidio tanto.

–Seguro serán buenas amigas. –asentí mirando a Lisanna.

Una vez que el caos se dispersó, intenté escapar de mi padre con la excusa de acompañar a Lisanna a su recamara. Pero no fue muy eficiente. Papá me jaló de la bufanda, podía sentir su mirada fría golpeándome la espalda.

Lisanna nos miró con curiosidad.

–Lo siento, Lis-chan. –sonrió papá con amabilidad. –Te voy a robar a mi hijo. Creo que él y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente ¿Cierto, Natsu?

–Preferiría…

–¡Vamos! –me interrumpió llevándome a la fuerza. –Buenas noches.

Lisanna sonrió divertida, si ella supiera que papá esta furiosos conmigo. Me despedí de ella con un movimiento de mi mano que ella correspondió.

Una vez desaparecimos de su vista papá me soltó. Aflojé mi bufanda, papá seguía caminando, lo seguí con la mirada baja. Me estaba llevando a las afueras del castillo, claro, él quería evitar que este tema se convirtiera en un chisme. Mis manos temblaban de nerviosismo, ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Qué desde niños siento algo de atracción por Lucy? ¿Qué me he estado viendo con ella todos estos años? ¡Es demasiada presión para mí!

No pude evitar chocar con mi padre. No me había dado cuenta de que se había detenido y no me había dado cuenta cuanto caminamos. Era el mismo lugar donde conocí a Lucy, su olor estaba impregnado en el ambiente, no pude evitar inhalar con profundidad el aroma dulce de Lucy.

–Así que… ¿Me vas a explicar que rayos pasa? –preguntó mi padre, enojado.

–No sé de qué hablas. Me has forzado a ir contigo sin decirme una palabra. –contesté fingiendo que no sabía nada. –Tú deberías decirme que es lo que pasa.

–¡Ya déjate de idioteces! –exclamó Igneel golpeándome con fuerza en la cabeza. –¡¿Por qué Lucy Heartfilia tiene tu olor?!

–¡Diablos, te diste cuenta! –musité sobándome la cabeza. –Bien, Lucy es una amiga de la infancia. La conocí hace años.

–¿Amiga? ¿De la infancia? –preguntó, incrédulo. Papá se dejó caer en el césped sentándose y prestando atención. Me senté junto con él. –¿Cómo se conocieron?

–Ella me encontró en este lugar. –proseguí mirando a mi alrededor con nostalgia. –Ello no me tenía miedo, al contrario, tenía curiosidad. Me hablaba con tanta naturalidad, incluso me dio de comer cuanto tenía hambre… ¡Me dio de comer! ¡A mí, un desconocido! –sonreí como un idiota al recordar aquellas dulces galletas que me dio y que aún me sigue dando, que inevitablemente se volvieron mis favoritas. –Ella fue la que me enseñó a escribir y ella fue la que me ha enseñado historia, matemáticas, ajedrez… ella ha cambiado mi mundo por completo.

Papá no pude evitar lucir sorprendido cuando le dije que Lucy había sido una buena maestra, él seguía creyendo que su hijo era una clase de erudito o algo así.

–La quieres. –comentó mi padre con seriedad.

–Creo que sí. –asentí, nervioso. –Después de tanto tiempo conociéndola, es mi mejor amiga y yo…

–No. No me entendiste. –me interrumpió mi padre. Alcé una ceja confundido. –La quieres como pareja.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente sin poder decir alguna palabra. Papá suspiró.

–Ella tiene tu olor impregnado. –prosiguió con una sonrisa de lado.

–Es obvio ¿No? Ella ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo…

–¿Eres idiota o te haces? –preguntó mi padre cabreado.

–¡Joder! ¡Ponte serio! –exclamé cansado de su interrupciones.

–¡No puedo cuando ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que marcaste a Lucy como tuya! –exclamó furioso. –Maldita sea, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

¿Marcar? ¿Qué hice que…? Papá resopló al ver mi cara llena de confusión, negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté, confundido. –Eso no puede ser cierto. Lucy no es un dragón, además, Lisanna es m prometida, ella... se supone que… Lisanna debería estar marcada.

–Pues no. –contestó rápidamente. –Lucy está marcada y casi todos los dragones en la sala se dieron cuenta. ¡Ah! Y no porta si Lucy no es un dragón, ella sigue estando marcada como si lo fuera. No es la primera vez que un dragón marca a un humano.

–¿Qué hago? –pregunté lleno de nerviosismo. –Si ella está marcada significa que… tengo que casarme con ella.

–No necesariamente. –dijo papá encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo ignora esto y cásate con Lisanna. Tú misma los dijiste, ella solo es una amiga.

Él sonrió divertidamente, mientras que yo fruncía el ceño. Él debería saber que no puedo olvidar simplemente a Lucy, me es imposible no verla cada día, escucharla, tenerla cerca. Simplemente no puedo alejarme y todo porque ella estaba marcada como mi mujer, la marqué sin darme cuenta.

Ahora que lo sé, no podré continuar con este tonto casamiento con Lisanna.

–La quiero como mujer. –reconocí bajando la mirada. –Debes estar decepcionado. Tú era el que me quería ver casado con un dragón hembra.

–Yo te quería ver casado con la persona que amaras. –corrigió mi padre. –Jama creí que tú estuvieras tan interesado en una humana. Por eso te junte con Lisanna, porque ambos eran tan buenos amigos y pensé que al final tu desarrollarías sentimientos por ella.

–Si no hubiera conocido a Lucy, tal vez me hubiera enamorado de Lisanna. –reconocí. –La quiero, pero no la amo de esa manera.

Papá asintió levemente con la cabeza, alzó la mirada para mirar el cielo oscuro y las estrellas. Parecía relajado.

–Lucy parece una buena chica. –dijo papá mirándome. –Tiene la belleza de Layla y el carácter valiente de Jude. Es interesante, parece inteligente y paciente ya que te soportó todos estos años.

–Oh, diablos, gracias papá. –comenté con sarcasmo. –Espera. –dije rápidamente dándome cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. –¿Estas aceptando a Lucy?

–No puedo alejarte de tu pareja. –contestó seriamente. –Te arruinaría la vida. Pero tú te harás cargo de decirle a Mirajane que no te casaras con su hermana y ¡Ah! También le tendrás que pedir la mano a Lucy.

No pude evitar sonreír como un idiota al darme cuenta de que tengo una oportunidad con Lucy. Con mi pequeña Lucy.

Y luego caí en la realidad.

–¿Qué?... ¿Decirle que a Mirajane? –pregunté con miedo. –¿Pedirle la mano a Lucy? ¿Pero eso no hará enojar a su padre?

–Tú tienes la culpa por marcar a una humana. –dijo papá encogiéndose de hombros. –¡Y que humana! –continuo dándome una sonrisa burlona que me hiso sonrojar. –Debo reconocer que tienes muuuuy buenos gustos, hijo mío.

–¡Papá! –exclamé, incomodo.

Después de aquella incomoda charla, papá me dejó solo para acomodar mis pensamientos uno a uno. Ahora que sabía que Lucy estaba marcada, eso significaba que ningún otro dragón puede ponerle las manos encima, esa la vuelve mía.

Podía sentir mis mejillas subir de tono ante aquel pensamiento. Pero no podía evitar gustarme la idea de que ella fuera solo para mí.

Lucy no ha presenciado algún tipo de atracción hacia mí, ¿Qué haré si ella me rechaza? Ella va a casarse después de todo, con un príncipe que conoce desde niños. Aquel príncipe puede darle todo, riquezas, amor, familia… yo por otra parte, solo atraería problemas.

 _¿Cómo puede ser que la hija de los reyes y el hijo de los dragones son pareja? ¡Es antinatural!..._ muchos de esos comentarios se escucharían por las calles. O podríamos huir, eso sería egoísta pero… Lucy y yo tenemos el mismo sueño, emprender cientos de aventuras. Desde pequeños siempre hemos soñado con eso… ¿Por qué no hacerlo realidad?

¡Agh! ¡Esto es complicado!

¿Cómo le diré a Lisanna que no quiero casarme con ella sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo la haré sin que Mirajane me mate? ¿Cómo lo haré sin ser odiado por mis amigos y mi gente?

Si Lucy hubiera nacido como un dragón, hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Aunque no puedo imaginármela como un dragón. Aunque su actitud sea dura, ella es tan tierna y frágil como un humano.

Creo que… estoy enamorado de ella. Joder, que vergonzoso.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora podía sentir que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. No sé si mi pequeño discurso hiso algo acerca de lo que pensaban los dragones sobre nosotros, pero quiero creer que Igneel-san me tomó enserio y con eso me era suficiente.

El escándalo que se hiso cuando llegué al castillo fue colosal. Mi padre estuvo gritándome tantas veces que sentía sangrar mis oídos, mamá estaba gritándome también, me decían cientos de cosas acerca de responsabilidad y estupidez, también fueron algo duros con Erza y Jellal, pero yo los defendí, después de todos, ellos fueron por órdenes mías. El que no fue tan duro conmigo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enojado, fue Loke.

–Ni siquiera voy a decir algo. –dijo Loke frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos cruzados. –Porque sé que lo ignoraras.

–Era necesario hacer esto. –le dije con insistencia. –¡Pueda que haya cambiado la forma de pensar de los dragones!

–¡Son dragones, Lucy! –dijo alzando la voz. –¡Destruyeron un pueblo sin importarles! ¡Podrían volver hacerlo!

–Igneel-san no parecía mala gente. –refunfuñé. Loke nunca me había alzado la voz, de verdad está enojado.

Estaba un poco apenada porque Loke me regañó, pero la pena se fue cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome. Colocó su cabeza sobre la mía.

–Lo siento… estaba tan asustado. –susurró con cariño. –Tenía miedo de que ellos te lastimaran.

–Pero no lo hicieron. –Dije alzando la mirada para observarlo a los ojos. –Estoy bien.

–Siempre tan segura. –resopló sonriendo. –¡Ah! Por cierto, hay una sorpresa en tu habitación.

–¿Eh?

Me sorprendí cuando entré a mi habitación, había un impecable vestido blanco tendido alrededor de mi cama. Era mi vestido de bodas. ¡Dios! ¡Había olvidado que dentro de poco me caso!

Alcé el vestido. Era divino, tenía tanto brillo y era largo y esponjoso. Nunca me gustaron los vestidos llamativos, pero este era hermoso. No pude evitar ponérmelo, aunque es un poco difícil… no puedo apretar bien el corsé…

–¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó una voz masculina.

Me sobresalté. Me giré hacia dónde provenía aquella voz, Natsu estaba en la ventana como siempre mirando el vestido con atención. Seguía con la misma ropa de la fiesta, su cabello estaba revuelto gracias a la ventisca nocturna.

–Ayúdame. –dije asintiendo.

No tenía idea de si Natsu tenía la delicadeza para poner un vestido pero me sorprendió cuando apretó con fuerza el corsé. Al parecer era experto en poner vestidos… o quitarlos en todo caso.

–¿Por qué te pones un vestido en medio de la noche? –preguntó una vez que terminó.

–¡Es mi vestido de bodas, tonto! –dije dando vueltas por toda la habitación. –¡Me ha llegado esta tarde! Es precioso ¿Cierto?

Él me miró dando vueltas como niña pequeña y sonrió.

–Te queda hermoso. –dijo sentándose en mi cama. –Como toda la ropa que te pones.

No pude evitar sorprenderme. Era extrañísimo cuando Natsu me hacía un cumplido, por lo general me daba cumplidos inconscientemente, pero ahora me lo estaba diciendo de frente.

–Gracias. –susurré un poco avergonzada. –Por cierto, perdón por aguarles la fiesta.

–Oh, me has salvado… la fiesta era aburrida. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Enserio? Parecías divertirte. –comenté recordando todas las risas y comentarios alegres. –Tú y… Lisanna. Es bonita y adorable, yo que bromee con que sería gorda y fea. Lo siento.

Natsu rio alegre, alcé una ceja confundida.

–Es gracioso, Lisanna piensa que eres linda y valiente. –comentó cuando dejó de reír. –Ella quiere conocerte cuando nos volvamos reyes. Piensa que se podrían volver buenas amigas.

–¿Por qué no? Parece agradable. –asentí sonriendo.

–Por cierto, fue una completa estupidez lo que hiciste. –dijo borrando todo rastro de diversión en su rostro. –Mira que presentarte sin ninguna protección al reino de los dragones.

–Erza y Jellal iban conmigo. –refunfuñé. Incluso Natsu me estaba sermoneando, esto era demasiado. –No me fue tan mal.

–¿Erza y Jellal? Son humanos igual que tú. –prosiguió Natsu con autoridad. –Ahora gracias a tu imprudencia… papá sabe que nos conocemos.

¡Wow! Eso sí que me tomó desprevenida. Lo miré confundida, en su rostro solo había seriedad y firmeza, él no estaba bromeando.

–¿Cómo…?

–Mi olor esta en ti. –contestó rápidamente. –He estado tanto tiempo contigo que mi olor se impregnó a ti.

Me quede callada meditando cada palabra que él me decía. Ahora Igneel-san sabe que yo y Natsu somos amigos, ¿Cómo afectará esto de ahora en adelante? Igneel no parece alguien malo, no creo que les diga a mis padre o algo parecido, si no, ya hubiera hecho un escándalo.

Natsu parecía incómodo y nervioso por alguna razón, ¿estará preocupado porque ahora su padre sabe sobre nosotros?

–Bueno, algún día se iban a enterar ¿no? –pregunté intentando relajar la tensión que se había producido. –Tú padre no parece un chismoso, dudo que les diga a mis padres. A no ser… que otro dragón se los diga. Ahí estaríamos en problemas.

–No me preocupa. –sonrió relajándose. –Hablaré con tus padres, de seguro les caigo bien.

Rodé los ojos ante su seguridad. Miré el gramófono de mi recamara y sonreí divertida, puse uno de mis discos favoritos y cuando la música comenzó a sonar pude ver la preocupación en el rostro de Natsu.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó levantándose de un salto. –Alguien podrá escucharnos.

–Baila conmigo. –dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Me miró con incredulidad, luego miró a la puerta de mi recamara. Suspiré, él estaba preocupado. Me acerque a él tomándolo por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo.

–Baila conmigo. –repetí con insistencia. –Cuando me case, es posible que ya no nos podamos ver.

Esto pareció llamarle la atención. Me sujetó con firmeza, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Recuerdo lo nervioso y sonrojado que se ponía las primeras veces que le enseñe a bailar, quiero creer que fui una buena maestra de baile y lo era.

Me guiaba con delicadeza y perfección, no recuerdo que fuera tan bueno. La música tranquila, la oscuridad de la noche y el brillar blanco del vestido creaban un ambiente perfecto, romántico… nostálgico.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está cambiando?

Su mirada era profunda y oscura, nunca lo había visto mirarme de esta manera, no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos que parecían brillar con intensidad con el paso del tiempo. Su mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a mi cintura con posesión.

Por un momento desee que el tiempo se detuviera, quería seguir un poco más en sus brazos. Deseaba que fuera él que el que me estuviera esperando en el altar. Pero eso era imposible, yo voy a casarme con Loke y Natsu va a casarse con Lisanna, las cosas tiene que ser así.

Presioné con fuerza su hombro, una parte de mí deseaba estar junto a Natsu, era una parte que parecía crecer más con el paso del tiempo y la cual no puedo controlar.

Natsu entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos presionando con fuerza, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño, más íntimo. No podía evitar sentir calor y como mis mejillas poco a poco se ponían rojas.

En un movimiento rápido pero ágil, no sé cómo lo logró, pero yo quede inclinada apoyada en su pierna y él quedó sobre mí, su rostro estaba a solos unos escasos centímetros del mío, su mano estaba fuertemente en mi cintura para evitar caerme, la otra sostenía mi mejilla con cariño.

–Wow… yo no te enseñe esto. –dije riendo con nerviosismo al sentir su aliento caliente en mi nariz, sus dedos rozaron con cariño y dedicación mi mejilla ahora roja. –¿Natsu? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su mirada era profunda y había algo en ellos que me miraban con adoración, como si fuera algo hecho de oro. Con vacilación toqué su rostro entre mis manos sintiendo el calor abrazador de su piel.

Esto es raro, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué él se comporta de esta manera?

–No te cases. –me suplicó con dificultad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

–No te cases.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para parar el tiempo por completo, ni la música, ni la posición en la que estábamos era capaz de captar mi atención tanto como lo hacían sus ojos verdes que ahora brillaban con esperanza y me suplicaban.

No estaba segura si aquellas palabras en verdad fueron dichas. Mi boca se abrió pero ninguna palabra salió, no sabía cómo contestar… por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía que decir.

Natsu nos enderezó, no pude evitar separarme urgentemente de él. Si seguía más tiempo con él caería en la oscura tentación.

–Sé que esto es repentino pero… yo…. –el parecía querer explicarlo todo, pero parecía confundido. –Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.

–¿Fingiendo? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunté confundida y con un poco de desesperación. –Nosotros estamos bien. Sé que no te agrada Loke, pero… es la mejor decisión que he tomado y yo…

–¡Te quiero! –me interrumpió alzando la voz. –¡No quiero que te cases con él ni con nadie!

Mis miedos se hicieron realidad. Natsu tenía sentimientos por mí, nuestra amistad ya no volverá a ser lo mismo.

–No… estas confundido. –intenté decir con nerviosismo.

–Ya no más. –dijo negando levemente con la cabeza. –Ahora sé lo que quiero. Y es a ti.

Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, intenté retroceder pero él me detuvo, agarrándome por las muñecas e impulsándome contra él. Me sentí asustada y confundida. Le quería, le quería mucho… pero también quiero mucho a Loke, mis padres jamás aceptarían mi relación con un dragón, mi padre intentará lastimar a Natsu si tan solo se entera de que, en todos estos años, me estado viendo con él a escondidas.

Por otra parte, Natsu no parecía preocupado por las consecuencias. Él seguía mirándome con profundidad, como si estuviera mirando algo que le gustaría devorar.

–La relación entre humanos y dragones…

–Me importa un comino las reglas. –me interrumpió con tono duro y me apretó más contra él, posesivamente. –Mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran. Ven conmigo.

–¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? –pregunté, intentando alejarme de él. –No parecías interesado en mí haces unos meses... ahora me estás diciendo tantas cosas. Me estas confundiendo.

Él pareció reconocerlo, ya que me soltó.

–Te elegí inconscientemente. –contestó avergonzado. –Hace un tiempo sentí un apego por ti… pero creí que era solo nuestra amistad, así que lo ignoré.

–¿Me elegiste?

–Tú tienes mi olor. –intentó explicar. –Cuando te marque, los demás dragones sabrán que eres mi pareja. Hasta ahora solo tienes mi olor, que sirve como recordatorio de que serás mi pareja.

–¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero que me marques? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

–Eso sería un gran problema. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Yo sé que no te quieres casar… que quieres viajar por todo el mundo por aventuras… yo te puedo ofrecer eso… solo ven conmigo.

Extendió su mano para que la tomara. Lo pensé solo un momento… Loke era un amor de persona, pero… Natsu tenía razón, mi deseo no es casarme. Una vida con Natsu no estaría tan mal, quiero decir, lo conozco desde hace años y compartimos los mismos gustos y sueños. Aunque nunca me vi con un dragón en el futuro, no podía evitar sentirme atraída a la idea.

Extendí mi mano temblando del nerviosismo. Si elegía a Natsu, tendría que decirle adiós a mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos y a todo este reino, no sé si sería tan fuerte como para abandonarlos. Tenía tanto miedo y preocupación en mi mente que me era imposible…

Las manos cálidas de Natsu interrumpieron todo pensamiento, de nuevo, él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Pegó su frente con la mía en un acto tan tierno viniendo de él.

–Comprendo que estés asustada. –susurró con ternura. –Te lo he pedido tan repentinamente. Es normal dudar. –alcé la mirada para mirarlo, me hundí en su mirada. –Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz, solo dame una oportunidad.

–Natsu…

Sentí como poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a acercase cada vez más a los míos cerrando todo espacio entre nosotros. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo, podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse de nuevo con frenetismo.

Un ruido escandaloso nos interrumpió frenéticamente. Natsu se puso alerta de repente y yo no pude evitar dar un respingo del susto. Fui un ruido desastroso, algo malo estaba pasando.

Nos miramos sin comprender nada. Gritos de advertencias y miedo comenzaron a escuchar, comencé a palidecer.

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

Intenté correr hacia la puerta de mi habitación, pero Natsu me detuvo sujetándome fuertemente del brazo.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido. –dijo rápidamente y con autoridad.

–¿Qué? No. –me tomó poco tiempo reaccionar. –Tengo que ver si mis padres están bien… suéltame.

Era más que inútil forcejar, él era el doble de fuerte de lo que yo y técnicamente me estaba arrastrando sin problema hasta la ventana. Aun cuando sabía que era inútil, no dejé de forcejar. Mi miedo iba en aumento mientras más destrucción escuchaba.

–¡Mi padres! –grité desesperadamente. –¡Tengo que ir!

–¡Es peligroso! –me gritó Natsu. –¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú?!

Parecía preocupado de verdad. Algo estaba pasando y estaba segura de que él lo sabía y que no me está diciendo.

En un movimiento rápido estaba entre sus brazos, saltó por la ventana desplegando sus alas. No tenía idea de a donde me estaba llevando, pero era inútil pelear contra él, quería suponer que me estaba llevando a un lugar seguro para poder resolver cualquier cosa que esté pasando.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el dejó de volar, estábamos volando sobre mi castillo que sorprendentemente ahora estaba incendiando y cayéndose a pedazos. El terror y la ira me invadieron en un segundo, la imagen era catastrófica, el fuego inundaba todo el lugar y había cientos de dragones volando el lugar escupiendo cada vez más fuego.

–Mi casa. –sollocé en un débil susurro.

–Debe llevarte a un lugar seguro. –dijo Natsu.

–No. –dije en un gruñido. –Bájame. No puedo irme hasta saber dónde está mi familia.

–¡Es muy peligroso!

–¡Bájame! –grité.

Dudó un momento, comenzó a descender hasta una zona escondida. Una vez puse los pies en la tierra, corrí con todas las fuerzas dentro del castillo que a cada paso se derrumbaba. Escuché a Natsu gritar mi nombre, pero no me detuve, no podía.

El lugar por dentro era catastrófico, había escombros cayendo por doquier y el humo solo hacía más difícil la búsqueda. Comencé a gritar por mis padres o Loke, pero ninguno parecía contestar.

Corrí hasta recorrer todo el castillo, era imposible ir al segundo piso, así que no fue mucho el recorrido hasta que pude distinguir un vestido rosa magenta, era imposible confundir aquel vestido. Corrí con fuerza a su encuentro.

–¡Mamá! –exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Mamá!

–¡Lucy! –exclamó abrazándome con fuerza. –¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –preguntó después de separarnos de nuestro abrazo. –¡Debes correr! ¡Debes encontrarte con Loke y los demás!

–¿Y tú? –pregunté, asustada. –¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está papá?

Su mirada se volvió triste, tenía algo sosteniendo en las manos. Una Katana. La miré sin comprender.

–Logré evacuar a casi todos del castillo. –dijo luciendo lo bastante mal y asustada. –Ellos tienen a tu padre. Se lo llevaron e incendiaron el castillo.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?! –grité sin poder evitar que más lagrimas salieran. –¡¿Dónde está Loke?! ¿Aries? ¿Acuario?

–Están bien. –me tranquilizó mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Los mandé al reino de la familia de Levy-chan. Ve, si te apresuras los alcanzaras.

–No voy a irme sin ti. –dije sujetándola de los hombros. –Tenemos que vivir para salvar a papá.

–Lucy…

Su voz se cortó y su piel palideció, ella estaba mirando más allá de mis hombros. Me giré y temí que un dragón nos haya encontrado y planee lastimarnos. Pero el miedo se fue cuando miré a Natsu acercarse, caminaba por el fuego sin ningún problema o miedo, en su mirada había enojo. Estaba enojado conmigo porque salí corriendo hacia el peligro, pero ignoré su mirada y me dediqué a mi madre. Ella estaba asustada porque Natsu se estaba acercando amenazadoramente hacia nosotros, con agilidad desenvainó la katana y apuntó a Natsu.

–¡Aléjate de nosotras! –exclamó mi madre con furia.

Natsu se detuvo abruptamente y luego me miró.

–¡Mamá, detente! –dije intentando hacerla baja la katana. –Es amigo mío.

Mi madre me ignoró y con una de sus manos me hiso retroceder hasta quedar detrás de ella. Su mano temblaba.

–No voy a perderte. –dijo mi madre. –¡Retrocede, bestia!

–Lucy, debemos irnos. –dijo Natsu ignorando a mi madre.

–¡Mamá, basta! –dije zafándome de su agarre y poniéndome entre ella y Natsu. –Él no nos va a lastimar. Él me sacó de mi recamara cuando todo esto se desató. Es amigo mío, no te lastimará.

Mamá dejó de mirar a Natsu y me miró a mí a los ojos fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y había preocupación en ellos, ella comenzó a bajar la katana lentamente mirando de mí hasta Natsu.

–Todo este tiempo que escapabas…. –decía mi madre con incredulidad y sorpresa. –Era para verlo a él.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Cómo lo sé? –preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa. –Soy tu madre. Podía sentir tu falta en el castillo… una que otra vez te miraba saltar de la ventana de tu habitación por la noche. Siempre creí que te veía con un chico… pero jamás creí que ese chico fuera un dragón.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y verme sorprendida, incluso Natsu parecía sorprendido. Mamá nos sonreía con amabilidad y cariño.

El sonido de más paredes derrumbarse interrumpieron el momento. Natsu tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me miró con preocupación.

–Debemos irnos. –dijo con alarma. –O si no, los escombros nos aplastaran.

–Mamá, vamos. –dije ofreciéndole mi manos. –Debemos ir con los demás.

Con vacilación mi madre fue acercando su mano a la mía.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Layla. –dijo una voz masculina asustándonos.

Natsu gruñó a mi lado como una bestia salvaje. Su mirada brillaba con ira y miraba más allá de las llamas, dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel lugar y entre el humo pude notar un par de alas negras como la noche y una sonrisa burlona.

–Acnologia. –musitó mi madre con horror.

La miré con incredulidad.

–No me sorprende encontrarte aquí, Natsu. –dijo Acnologia. –Después de todo no podías irte sin tu amante ¿cierto?

–¿Por qué atacaste a los humanos? –preguntó Natsu con ira. –Papá te matara…

–Oh, no creo Igneel pueda siquiera levantarse. –bromeó con amargura.

Natsu se estremeció a mi lado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con incredulidad. –¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Por qué no vas al reino de fuego y lo averiguas? –ofreció con sus típicas sonrisas. –Después de todo, tengo asuntos que atender con los Heartfilia y tú sales sobrando.

–Olvídate que dejaré a Lucy sola con alguien como tú. –gruñó Natsu.

Mamá miraba a Acnologia con ira y sus manos temblaban en la empuñadura de la katana. No tenía idea de cómo todo se fue en pique tan rápido, si hace unas horas había hablado con el señor Igneel sobre un acuerdo de paz… ¿Por qué Acnologia atacó el reino? ¿Qué le pasó al señor Igneel?

–Déjalos que se vayan. –dijo mi madre con coraje mirando fijamente a Acnologia. –Tú me quieres a mí.

–No puedo dejarlos ir. –negó Acnologia con la cabeza. –Serian testigos valiosos. Pero puedo hacer que su muerte no sea tan… dolorosa.

Mamá se atragantó del miedo. Me aferré a Natsu con fuerza, él estaba temblando pero de ira.

Mamá se movió de mi lado y se acercó a Natsu con confianza y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, miré la escena con incredulidad, los ojos brillantes de Natsu estaban sobre mi madre con confusión.

–Prométeme que la protegerás siempre. –le dijo mi madre.

–Se lo prometo. –asintió Natsu con seriedad.

–¿Mamá? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Llévatela. –le susurró mi madre a Natsu.

Quise reclamar pero los brazos de Natsu me envolvieron en un segundo y sus alas nos impulsaron hasta el techo que estaba destruido en su totalidad. Sentí el almas salirse de mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta del pequeño plan que habían ideado en un segundo. En el suelo, mi madre se alejó de Acnologia que nos miraba con incredulidad.

–¡Layla! –gruñó Acnologia con ira.

–Nunca me tendrás. –dijo mi madre con aberración. –Te veré en el infierno.

–¡Layla, detente! –gritó Acnologia con pánico.

Se llevó la cuchilla de la katana al cuello y con un movimiento rápido se cortó dejando salir la sangre para pintar su impecable vestido magenta. La imagen era tan devastadora que no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y dejar que las lágrimas salieran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

No tuve otra opción que aterrizar, Lucy no dejaba de llorar y gritarme que quería que la bajara. Descendimos en una zona lo bastante alejada del castillo que caía como si de un castillo de arena se tratara.

No puedo creer que todo se haya ido a pique de un momento a otro, quería ir al reino de fuego para saber qué es lo que pasó con mi padre, pero por más que quería el deseo de quedarme con Lucy era más poderoso.

Una vez tocó tierra se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas, con cuidado la mantuve en mis brazos para evitar que se golpeara en el suelo. El olor salado de sus lágrimas me provocaba un dolor en el pecho, el vestido de novia que tanto me presumió ahora estaba hecho un desastre.

Debo admitir que le tengo respeto a la madre de Lucy, pero gracias a su sacrificio Lucy no ha dejado de llorar.

–Lo siento. –susurré.

–Debo ir con Loke. –dijo entre sollozos. –Él me estará esperando. Él y todos mis amigos.

–Yo te llevaré. –dije tomándola de la mano. –Es más rápido volar.

–No… tú tienes que ir a tu casa. –dijo zafándose de mi agarre y sin mirarme a la cara. –Creo que es aquí donde nos separamos.

Di un paso atrás con sorpresa.

–¿Qué? –pregunté sin creer lo que había dicho. –No puedo dejarte en un bosque sola cuando todo el mundo se ha vuelto contra todos.

–Estaré bien…

–¡No! ¡No lo estarás! –exclamé con fuerza haciéndola estremecer. –¡Te llevaré yo mismo o vendrás conmigo a mi casa! De ninguna manera te dejaré sola.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad me miró a los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos color chocolate una sombra de tristeza que apagó por completo el brillo de sus ojos.

–Quiero ir con Loke y Levy. –dijo desviando de nuevo la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros mientras suspiraba. Creí que haríamos el viaje en el aire, pero Lucy comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Supongo que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a volar o también tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nuestra caminata no duró mucho cuando sentí la presencias de varias criaturas acercarse hasta nosotros a una velocidad anormal. Tomé a Lucy del brazo y con fuerza la atraje hacia mí. Escuché sus reclamos pero lo ignoré cuando aquellas personas salieron de su escondite.

Estábamos rodeados.

–¡Woah! ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! –dijo una chica de cabello castaño mirándome con diversión. –¡Un espécimen de tipo fuego!

Una bola de alaridos de festejo se escuchó de todos los tipos que nos rodeaban, gruñí con desagrado y aferré a Lucy con fuerza. Aunque eran humanos como ella, eran Cazadores y eran salvajes como cualquier otro animal.

Un hombre envuelto en una capucha negra se acercó a la chica de pelo castaño. La chica se acercó más a nosotros y yo intenté alejarme.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó la chica.

–¿Cana? –preguntó Lucy con voz entrecortada. –¿Eres tú?

–¡Oh, mujer! –exclamó la chica llamada Cana. –¡Oye, viejo! ¡Es Lucy!

El hombre que tenía la capucha se la quitó y miró a Lucy con asombro. No tenía ni idea de cómo ellos conocían a Lucy, pero no me agradaba para nada.

–¿Lucy-chan? –canturreó el hombre con aspecto amenazante.

–¡Gildarts! –exclamó Lucy intentando zafarse de mis brazos. –No puedo creerlo.

Gruñí con fuerza cuando aquel hombre llamado Gildarts comenzó acercarse con familiaridad hacia nosotros. Gildarts se detuvo y me miró con severidad.

–Lucy, ven aquí lentamente. –le dijo el tipo a Lucy.

–¡Puedo entenderte, imbécil! –gruñí en su dirección.

–¡Basta! –exclamó Lucy poniéndose en medio de ambos. –¡No vas a lastimar a estas personas, Natsu! ¡Y ustedes dejen de rodear a Natsu como si tratara de un animal salvaje!

–¿Qué diferencia hay? –dijo Cana mirándome de mala manera. –¿Qué hace una princesa con un dragón?

–Es amigo mío. –contestó Lucy con tono duro. –Me salvó de todo el desastre y me está llevando al reino de Levy.

–Nosotros también vamos para allá. –dijo Gildarts dejándome de mirar para mirar a Lucy. –La reina Layla nos mandó una carta hace unas horas. ¿Dónde está ella?

El rostro de Lucy se volvió oscuro ante la mención de su madre.

–Muerta. –contestó Lucy.

–Bien dicho, viejo idiota. –murmuró Cana.

–¡No puede ser! –dijo Gildarts luciendo bastante afectado. –Perdón, Lucy-chan.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada. Quería abrazarla, pero por alguna razón sabía que ella me alejaría, algo en ella se rompió y cambio.

La Lucy que conocí hace unos años está cayendo en pedazos frente a mis ojos y no sé qué hacer para detenerlo.

–Lo mejor sería irnos ya. –comentó Cana cambiando de tema. –No es buena idea deambular por el bosque a oscuras. Ven con nosotros.

–Lo menos que podemos hacer es cuidar de ti. –dijo Gildarts poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Lucy. –Layla era una buena amiga mía, la quería como una hermana y a ti te quiero como si fueras mi hija.

–Vamos, hermanita. –jugueteó Cana.

Lucy sonrió débilmente y luego me miró. Lo único que podía hacer es quedarme al margen mirando, es lo que hecho desde siempre. Ella se acercó a mí dejando aquellas personas.

–Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa. –me dijo Lucy luciendo triste.

–¿Confías en ellos? –pregunté.

–Los conozco desde niña. –contestó mirando a Gildarts. –Él es muy fuerte, podrá protegerme y era de confianza en la familia.

–Lucy…

–Tú quieres ir a tu casa a ver a tu padre ¿no? –dijo ella interrumpiéndome. –Ve. Ya no tendrás que quedarte conmigo.

–Cuando sepa que es lo que pasa. –tomé sus manos entre las mías mirando como temblaban. –Regresaré por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

–No hagas eso. –dijo negando con la cabeza. –Estaré en otro reino y si vas, toda la gente se te echará encima. Odiaran a los dragones con su alma. Quédate con los tuyos y yo con los míos.

Me quedé helado cuando ella dijo aquello.

–¿Qué?

–Estoy intentando protegerte. –dijo en un débil susurro. –Ya no podremos vernos. ¿No lo entiendes?... tu pueblo le ha declarado la guerra al mío. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando como mi gente muere y la tuya festeja.

La solté y retrocedí con incredulidad.

–No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. –murmuré. –¿Esto es una adiós?

–Algo así. –contestó. –Nuestros padres tienen razón, no puede existir una relación entre dragones y humanos. Adiós, Natsu.

A pesar de que la vi caminar lejos de mí, no hice nada para detenerla, soy un cobarde de lo peor. La dejé marcharse con esas personas que se había convertido en mis enemigos.

Sin poder hacer algo más, regresé a mi casa o lo que quedaba de mi casa. Todo parecía normal, solo que las calles estaban más concurridas que lo normal, antes de poder entrar a mi castillo para mirar a mi padre un grupo de manos me sujetó de los brazos y casi me arrastró hacia las lejanías del bosque volcánico.

–¿Qué sucede con ustedes, idiotas? –pregunté cabreado con Gajeel y Sting que me estaban arrastrando.

–¿Dónde infiernos has estado? –gruñó Gajeel dejándome caer cuando llegamos. –¡Todo está hecho un desastre!

–¡Natsu! –dijo Lisanna ayudándome a levantarme. –¿Estas bien?

Happy se me echó encima abrazándome. Los abracé a ambos sintiéndome malditamente culpable, hace solo unos minutos estaba abrazando a Lucy.

–Estoy bien. –asentí sonriendo difícilmente.

–Qué bueno que al menos uno esté bien. –farfulló Sting con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté ya levantado.

Miré a mí alrededor. Había caras conocidas de casi todos los reinos de dragones. Juvia junto a Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman, luego estaba Laxus, Rogue, Minerva, la pequeña Wendy junto con los Exceed Charle, Lily, Frosh y Lector.

–Acnologia logró convencer a todos los líderes de todos los reinos a declarar una guerra contra los humanos. –dijo Rogue.

–Los pocos que se negaban eran asesinados ahí mismo. –comentó Mirajane con los brazos cruzados. –Logramos escapar.

–Ya no podemos regresar a casa. –sollozó Wendy.

–¿Y mi padre? –pregunté con terror.

Todos alrededor se quedaron callados y compartieron una mirada entre todos. Esto cada vez me asusta más.

–No te preocupes, no lo mataron. –me dijo Minerva cuando nadie dijo nada. –Pero está encarcelado. No lo liberaran hasta que esté a favor de esclavizar a los humanos o si no…

–Lo mataran. –a completé con un nudo en mi garganta. –Tengo que hacer algo.

–¡Wow, wow, detente! –me dijo Gajeel bloqueándome el camino de regreso a casa. –Si vas ahí, no duraran en matarte. No han matado a tu padre porque es uno de los mejores guerreros, tienen esperanzas de que su compasión por los humanos desaparezca.

–Pero si vas tú, te usaran como amenaza para obligarlo –dijo Sting con seriedad.

–¿Y qué es lo que haremos? –pregunté con incredulidad. –¿A dónde iremos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando. No podíamos regresar al lugar que hace poco fue nuestro hogar, porque la ira de los dragones lideres nos caería encima y tendríamos que matar humanos para ganarnos su confianza y eso sería demasiado para alguno de nosotros.

Yo no sería capaz de hacer aquello. No puedo matar a un humano sin saber qué tipo de relación tiene con Lucy, tal vez me obligan matar a una migo suyo o un familiar lejano, ella me odiaría como al diablo mismo y ya de por si es malo su indiferencia como para ganarme su odio.

Muchos de estos dragones que están conmigo jamás estarían de acuerdo con matar a un humano inocente. Muchos de nosotros fuimos educados para respetar a los humanos como ellos nos respetaban a nosotros.

Ya no sé qué pensar. Todo se ha puesto de patas arriba, por ahora, nosotros tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro donde vivir por mientras encontramos un tipo de plan, nadie aquí quiere matar humanos, pero tampoco queremos herir a los que un día fueron nuestros compañeros.

Solo espero no caer en la ira como Lucy cayó. Regresaré a por ella y la sacaré de su propia oscuridad.

Lo prometo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Con la ayuda del grupo de Cazadores de Gildarts fui llevada al reino donde vivía Levy-chan, me trataron muy bien, incluso Cana me compartió de su ropa limpia tuve que bañarme en una laguna y deshacerme de mi vestido sucio y roto. Fue un lastima.

Cuando llegamos al reino que sorprendentemente estaba invadido de gente, podía reconocer una que otra cara, pero no podía ver ni Loke, Aries, Erza o Jellal, comencé a preocuparme.

–¡Lucy-sama! –gritaron a lo lejos.

Me puse alerta al reconocer la voz, no pude evitar alejarme del grupo de Cana y Gildarts para buscar al responsable de aquella voz. A lo lejos pude distinguir una melena roja carmesí acompañada de otra azul, Erza y Jellal corrían hacia mí, las lágrimas picaban detrás de mis ojos pidiendo salir pero lo soporté, no quería llorar, no de nuevo.

En poco tiempo fui prisionera de fuertes brazos envueltos en una armadura que casi me rompen las costillas. A veces Erza olvidaba que tenía la armadura puesta.

–Duele. –jadee.

–Lo siento. –me soltó un tanto avergonzada. –Estas a salvo…

–Fuimos a tu recamara a por ti, pero no estabas. –dijo Jellal abrazándome con timidez para luego soltarme. –Estábamos tan preocupados.

–¿Y Loke? –pregunté mirando alrededor.

–Está hablando con la señorita Levy-sama. –dijo Erza mirando el castillo frente a nosotros. –Le está informando sobre el ataque.

–Necesito ir con ellos. –dije tomando camino.

Esta sería la primera vez que Loke y Levy se ven, pero por mis cartas ellos ya se conocían. No puedo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, como si algo me estuviera apretujando el corazón, pero comprendo que han pasado tantas cosas y es solo cosa del estrés.

Una vez que vea a Loke y a mis amigos salvos y sanos, esa presión desaparecerá. Me condujeron por varios pasillos y recamaras hasta llegar donde estaban Loke y Levy platicando seriamente. Ambos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y me miraron con asombro.

–¡Lucy!

–¡Lu-chan!

Ellos parecían estar bien, suspiré con alivio. Unos fuertes brazos me alzaron en un abrazo protector, puede que los brazos de Loke no eran tan confortables que los de Natsu, pero aun así me mantenían cómoda y aliviada.

No puedo creer que esté pensando en Natsu mientras Loke me abraza, soy una estúpida.

–Estás bien. –murmuró Loke con felicidad. –No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba.

–Lo siento. –murmuré con dificultad. –Estaba tan asustada.

–Ya estamos bien. –me consoló con cariño.

Nos separamos incomodos por las miradas de Erza, Jellal y Levy. Levy con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos se me acercó y me abrazó con ternura, no pude evitarla envolverla en mis brazos. Aunque nuestros reinos estén un tanto cerca, nos era imposible vernos seguido. Siempre era confortable vernos la una a la otra desde que nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

–Ya me contaron lo que pasó. –Dijo Levy con tristeza –Lo siento tanto, tienes mis condolencias. Aquí estarán a salvo.

–Necesitamos hablar. –dijo Loke. –Tenemos que idea un plan.

–Tiene razón. –asintió Levy.

–Entonces nosotros nos retiramos. –dijo Jellal.

–No. –interrumpió Levy. –Ustedes se quedaran, necesitamos de su conocimiento militar.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a ambos guerreros que se miraron el uno al otro con confusión. Levy nos condujo a los cuatro a una recamara un poco escondida por el castillo, nos sorprendió ver a dos personas más que no eran los padres de Levy sentados en dos de las sillas de una gran mesa redonda.

Me senté entre Loke y Levy, aun sentados todos, habían varias sillas desocupadas, me pregunto si Levy esperará alguien más.

–Tal vez se pregunten quienes son nuestros acompañantes. –dijo Levy con una sonrisa. –El señor de aquí es Droy es un duque y un muy buen amigo mío.

El hombre al lado de Levy saludo con su mano a todos, Droy es un hombre alto de cabello negro, su estilo es extraño, una parte de su pelo está levantado en forma de espiral y posee unas marcas de rayo a los costados de sus cabezas.

Parecía tímido.

–Y él es Jet. –continuó Levy presentando al otro hombre. –Es el capitán del ejército de nuestro reino.

–Mucho gusto. –saludó Jet abiertamente.

Jet es un joven de cabello anaranjado y en punta. Utiliza vestimenta de pieles, pero no es solamente su abrigo, también utiliza un alto sombrero de copa de piel con argollas de pelo que se ha quitado y lo tiene encima de la mesa. Además él utiliza una camisa morada de cuello abierto.

Curiosas vestimentas, pero parecía agradable.

–Ahora lo que estamos presenciando es algo que muy profundamente sabíamos que iba a pasar. –dijo Levy con la mirada seria. –No falta mucho para que los dragones ataquen este lugar como lo hicieron con el de los Heartfilia.

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó Loke. –Es obvio que son más poderosos, unos cuantos de ellos derribaría a nuestros ejércitos juntos en un dos por tres.

–Gildarts. –dije recordando. –Él es experto en dragones. Voy a llamarlo…

–Él ya viene para acá. –me interrumpió Erza. –Creí que sería importante que él también viniera.

–Buen plan. –asintió Levy. –¿Por qué tardará tanto?

Con un estruendo las puertas se abrieron y un golpe nos hiso sobresaltar, nos giramos hacia las puertas que se encontraban abiertas de par en par y con un Gildarts tirado en el suelo.

Cana que estaba detrás de él, tenía una mano en su cara con vergüenza.

–Llegaron. –anunció Loke con incredulidad.

–Lo siento. –dijo Cana avergonzada. –interrumpimos algo importante. El torpe de mi padre se ha perdido.

–Perdonen la tardanza. –dijo Gildarts levantándose del suelo y tomando asiento. –Ya estoy listo. Ignoremos mi aparatosa entrada, por favor.

–Cana, toma asiento. –dije mirándola.

Cana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Yo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Tú eres una buena Cazadora. –asentí.

Con un leve sonrojo cerró la puertas detrás de ellas y se sentó un tanto incomoda de lado de su padre. Ahora que al parecer, estábamos todo, la conversación continúo.

–Necesitamos un modo de alejar a los dragones del reino sin poner en peligro a la poca gente que tenemos. –dijo Loke mirando a los Cazadores. –Ustedes son los expertos.

–Hay una forma. –dijo Gildarts compartiendo una mirada con su hija Cana. –Un campo de fuerza mágico.

–¿Funcionará? –preguntó Levy.

–Estoy seguro de ello. –asintió Gildarts. –El problema será conseguirlo. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de conseguirlo, pero por mientras estarán en desventaja.

–Ellos no se rendirán. –dijo Erza. –Podremos hacerles frente… ustedes saben pelear con dragones, enséñenos.

–Yo puedo quedarme a darles clases. –se ofreció Cana mirando a su padre. –Mientras que tú te llevas al grupo para conseguir el campo.

Gildarts pareció pensar en el plan, en su mirada se veía que no quería alejarse de su hija.

–Me llevaré a la mitad de nuestro grupo, la otra mitad se quedará contigo. –dijo Gildarts. –El viaje no están lejos.

–Yo puedo investigar maneras para crear armas especializadas en los dragones. –dijo Levy.

–Yo puedo ayudarte. –se ofreció Loke.

–Podemos tener un pequeño grupo centinela que vigile el reino en diferentes puntos. –dije con timidez. –De esa manera, ellos no nos tomaran desprevenidos.

–Buena idea. –asintió Levy. –Ya está. Intentaremos movernos de poco a poco, ahora nuestra prioridad será atender a los heridos y proteger a los ciudadanos.

Han paso días y no se ha presentado ningún ataque. Hace ya tiempo desde que el grupo de Gildarts se fue a su viaje a por aquella reliquia que construirá un posible campo de fuerza mágico que nos protegerá de los dragones.

Tal como había dicho, Cana ha sido una buena maestra y nos ha explicado muchos puntos débiles de los dragones.

Aunque muchos me dijeron que no había necesidad de que yo tomara aquellas clases, lo hice, necesitaba. Necesitaba hacer pagar al causante de toda la caída de la familia Heartfilia y para eso tenía que dejar de comportarme como una princesa para volverme una Cazadora. La que definitivamente no quiso se parte de eso, fue Levy, ella prefería gastar su tiempo buscando nuevas formas de vencer a un dragón, con ayuda de Loke que se ha gastado todo este tiempo junto con Gray creando armas y armaduras.

Aries, a pesar de su perdida, ha estado ayudando en el hospital atendiendo a todos los heridos junto con ayuda de Acuario, Capricornio y Virgo. Sagitario ha ayudado a los soldados en clase de arquería y Escorpio en clase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todos se han estado esforzando mucho. A pesar del desastre, Acuario no interrumpió nuestras clases y en sus clases estaba obligada a usar los pomposos vestidos, fuera de clase usaba pantalones cafés, una blusa blanca manga larga un poco grande para mí y unas largas botas de cuero.

Casi siempre me iba con Cana y su grupo de casería cuando no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Sin poder evitarlo, me había vuelto más una cazadora que una princesa.

Pero en estos tiempos era imposible comportarse como una princesa cuando había peligro por cada lado, tenía que ser fuerte para poder proteger a la poca gente que queda.

Ya han pasado semanas desde que Gildarts se fue de su viaje y los ataques de los dragones son mínimos, algo me dice que están intentando planear algo más fuerte, me extraña que los dragones se hayan quedado sin hacer nada.

Un día el centinela principal dio la señal de que alguien se acercaba y resultaba ser que era Gildarts y su grupo.

–Al fin. –suspiró Cana sonriendo. –Vamos.

No pudimos evitar recibirlos. Con una sonrisa satisfecha Gildarts nos enseñó la bolsa donde se encontraba aquel objeto que nos ayudaría de mucho. Aplausos y alaridos de alegría estallaron. Cana fue tomada por los brazos de su padre que exclamaba cosas como que la extrañaba, mientras que Cana intentaba alejarlo a todo lo posible.

Definitivamente esto eran buenas noticias en mucho tiempo.

–Bien, hombre, pero… ¿Sabes cómo se utiliza? –le preguntó Gray a Gildarts.

–Se pone en la zona más alta y se activa. –contestó Gildarts.

–La torre del castillo es la más alta de todo el lugar. –contestó Levy acercándose al grupo. –Solo que es un poco peligroso subir hasta allá.

–Caballeros, ¿Quién se anima? –preguntó Cana con diversión.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con nerviosismo, no pude evitar sonreír. La única forma de poder llegar hasta la punta de aquella torre era escalando y si había un simple fallo, la caída seria catastrófica. Pero era por un bien que todos necesitábamos.

–Yo puedo hacerlo. –me ofrecí dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. –Soy pequeña y ágil, puedo hacerlo.

–Estás mal si crees que voy a dejarte hacer eso. –farfulló Loke con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo haré bien. –renegué.

–Es muy peligroso. –dijo Loke. –Me gustaría que mi novia llegara al altar, gracias.

–Pero…

–No. –dijo Loke cruzándose de brazos.

–Bola de maricas. –escupió Cana. –Dales un ejemplo, viejo. Hazlo tú.

Gildarts se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

–Yo lo haré. –dijo dando un paso adelante. –No puede ser tan difícil.

–Así se habla. –exclamó Cana. –Vamos, hay que movernos rápido.

Con rapidez se consiguieron cuerda y equipo especial para hacer aquella tarea, escalar llevaría algo de tiempo, pero confiamos en el tipo duro de Gildarts. Mientras Gildarts emprendía su subida por toda la torre, nosotros abajo, tomábamos medidas para el peor de los casos que sería una caída de varios metros.

Aquel hombre iba a una velocidad muy buena, en poco tiempo estaría en la punta. Aunque el viento no ayudaba mucho que digamos, ya que, se podía ver a lo lejos como Gildarts bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos. A mi lado había una Cana mirando con cierta preocupación en su mirada a su padre, a pesar de que fue ella quien lo animó a subir, se veía que tenía miedo de lo peor que fuera a pasar.

Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros en un intento de apoyarla, ella me miró con confusión y luego sonrió, sus hombros se relajaron notablemente.

Cuando Gildarts llegó a la punta, mas gritos de alegría sonaron y al momento de ver como una capa dorada cubría todo su alrededor la fiesta comenzó. Definitivamente se necesitaba un respiro y un descanso ahora que sabemos que los dragones no podrán entrar. Con cuidado Gildarts se bajó de aquella torre, una vez en el suelo firme, Gildarts con dramatismo se dejó caer al suelo besándolo y rezando.

–Bien hecho, papá. –dijo Cana ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ya han pasado semanas desde que no nos volvemos a ver. No sé qué es de ella o de su gente. No puedo evitar estar preocupado cada maldito día, a veces solo quiero correr y encontrarla.

Los chicos y yo logramos conseguir un buen lugar donde podemos vivir por mientras, teníamos que ocultarnos de los demás dragones o de los Cazadores, pero éramos muchos como para ser presas de una emboscada.

Cada día nos reuníamos y platicábamos sobre los posibles planes para futuro, no podíamos quedarnos así por más tiempo. Necesitábamos una solución y yo tenía una, pero temía que es lo que fuera a pasar.

–Voy a ir hablar con Lucy Heartfilia. –anuncié con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Mirajane. –¿Estás loco?

–Es muy peligroso, hermano. –discutió Sting. –Ella perdió a su familia en manos de los dragones, ¿Crees que recibirá con los brazos abiertos a otro dragón?

–No tenemos otra opción. –proseguí. –Yo conozco a Lucy, ella no me atacará.

Ante aquella revelación todos enmudecieron y me miraban como si se me hubieran zafado uno que otros tornillos. La mirada de Gajeel estaba sobre mí con precaución y cautela.

–¿Conoces a la princesa? –me preguntó Lisanna con sorpresa. –¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Yo también quería conocerla.

Era buena suerte que Happy esté fuera de esta conversación con Wendy y los demás Exceed.

–Es una larga historia que contaré después. –dije intentando quitarme toda la atención. –Tenía planeado hablar con ella y hacer una alianza. Estoy seguro que ellos atacaran a Acnologia y yo quiero matar a ese hijo de perra por lo que hiso a mi padre.

–Pienso que es muy peligroso. –dijo Rogue con seriedad. –Pero, es un buen plan. Entre más ayuda tengamos más fácil será para nosotros volver a nuestro hogar.

Algunos se miraban con preocupación y otros parecían aceptarlo.

–¿Y si se niega? –preguntó Minerva. –¿Qué pasa si nos atacan?

–Yo hablaré con ella. –les aseguré. –Dudo que ella se niegue, estoy tan seguro de que ella busca venganza tanto como yo.

–Deben conocerse muy bien. –bromeó Sting. –Hablas de ella como si la conocieras desde pequeña.

Fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

–Estás celoso solo porque conozco a una princesa. –bromeé con naturalidad.

–Púdrete, amigo. –dijo quitando su sonrisa.

Gajeel tosió con fuerza para atraer la atención.

–¿Cuándo iremos? –preguntó con curiosidad. –¿Qué es lo que le dirás? Vas a tener que pensar muy bien en que decirle, tienes que convencerla. Si ella termina negándose, nos mataran ahí mismo.

–Déjenmelo a mí. –aseguré con confianza. –Esto de huir se terminó.

Aguanta Lucy, ya pronto estaré cerca de ti. Solo espérame.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

A pesar de que había hablado con tanta naturalidad acerca de este plan, ahora mismo, por dentro, estoy temblando de los nervios. Nos dirigíamos con cautela hacia el reino de la familia Mcgarden, un reino un poco más pequeño que el de los Heartfilia pero igual de importante. Es donde dijeron esos Cazadores que llevarían a Lucy, es donde creo que ella está, ya que me dijo que la princesa de ese lugar era una muy buena amiga suya.

Cuando estuvimos a solo unos pasos de cerca, se podía ver que había algo que cubría el reino entero, una capa fina de color dorado que creaba un domo enrome.

Todos nos miramos con confusión.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gajeel acercándose para tocar la capa. Gajeel puso su mano en la barrera y al poco tiempo su mano salió disparada hacia su pecho con una descarga. –¡Maldita sea!

–Joder. –maldijo Laxus. –Es un campo de fuerza.

Gajeel seguía maldiciendo por debajo mientras sostenía su mano lastimada contra su pecho. Aquel toque le había provocado una fuerte quemadura.

–Esa cosa es potente. –bramó Gajeel después de tanto maldecir.

–Déjame curarte, Gajeel-san. –se ofreció Wendy.

Gajeel no opuso resistencia al cuidado de la pequeña dragón de aire. Todos me miraron confusos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Mirajane. –Es obvio que no podemos pasar.

–Tengo una idea. –dije mirando la puerta al reino.

Caminé hacia quedar enfrente del castillo y cara a cara con la barrera, todos me miraban con confusión e incredulidad.

Inhale tanto aire como pude y grité.

–¡Lucy Heartfilia!

–¡Este imbécil! –escuché gruñir a Sting.

–Estamos muertos. –resopló Rogue.

El centinela que estaba en la torre me miró con incredulidad, me apuntó con su arco y flechas. Gracias a mi potente oído escuché detrás de la puerta un desorden de palabras y pasos rápidos que se movían de un lado a otro.

–¡Sera mejor que te alejes de la barrera! –me gritó el centinela sin dejar de apuntarme.

–No me iré hasta hablar con Lucy. –grité en su dirección.

–¿Cómo te atreves hablarle a Lucy-sama con tanta confianza, criatura? –preguntó el centinela disparando una flecha muy cerca de mí pero sin darme. –¡Largo!

Le gruñí al centinela y este volvió a apuntarme con una flecha. Un sonido de pasos más se escuchaban del otro lado, pero estos eran diferentes, había un olor bastante conocido.

–Abre la puerta, Sagitario. –se escuchó.

–Pero…. –el centinela vio con incredulidad al que le pidió que abriera la puerta. –Como usted ordene.

En poco tiempo las puertas chirriaron abriéndose a la par y dejando ver aquella persona que tanto me desagrada. Se veía serio detrás de aquellas gafas, no estaba vestido formalmente como siempre lo describe Lucy. Busqué a Lucy a su alrededor, pero no se encontraba. Detrás de él, estaban el Cazador que se llevó a Lucy y su hija, estaban los caballeros de Lucy, Erza y Jellal. Todos se veían con rostros serios.

Una vez que Loke estuvo frente a mí al otro lado de la barrera, sonrió forzadamente.

–¿Qué es lo que buscas, dragón? –preguntó sin diversión.

–Vengo a hablar con Lucy. –dije con cara de poco amigos.

–Ella está ocupada. –dijo Loke. –Pero aquí estoy yo.

–No hablaré con nadie más que no sea Lucy. –gruñí cada vez más perdiendo la paciencia.

Él sonrió con diversión.

–Entonces tenemos un problema. –comentó Loke.

Lisanna se acercó hasta quedar al lado de mí. Miró a Loke con detenimiento.

–No hemos venido a pelear. –habló Lisanna con amabilidad. –Solo venimos hablar con Lucy-san.

–No los conocemos. –dijo Loke con amabilidad. –No puedo arriesgar a mi prometida cuando hace unos días atacaron su castillo.

Lisanna vaciló, me miró en busca de ayuda.

–Lucy me conoce. –dije mirando como Loke fruncía el ceño. –Tal vez te haya hablado de mí.

Loke me miraba con seriedad y un poco de enojo. No pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

–Tú eres Natsu. –lo dijo con disgusto.

–Así es. –asentí sin poder evitar sonreír. –Ahora, déjame hablar con ella. Lo que tengo que decirle es importante.

Loke sonrió alejando el enojo de su rostro, esto me hiso enfurecer.

–Largo. –dijo dándome la espalda.

Golpeé la barrera cuando Loke comenzó a irse, Lisanna se estremeció ante mi repentino comportamiento. Aquel imbécil se creía solo porque esta estúpida barrera nos separaba, cuando esta barrera desaparezca lo haré trizas. Ni siquiera me importó el dolor que sintió mi mano cuando golpeó con fuerza el domo. Lisanna me alejó de la barrera con cuidado.

–¡Pelea conmigo! –le grité a Loke. Él se giró con curiosidad. –Una pelea, si yo gano, hablaré con Lucy, si tu pierdes, me iré.

Loke miró a la chica de pelo rojo y al chico de cabello azul, estos negaron con la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo Lucy apareciendo detrás del Cazador. A su lado había una chica pequeña de pelo azul. –¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Sentí una presión en el pecho cuando la miré, estaba hermosa, llevaba un ajustado vestido color rosa claro que la hacía brillar con su pelo rubio. El sonido de su voz era como música para mis oídos y el viento atraía su magnífico olor hacia mí. Definitivamente esto era el cielo y ella era un ángel, estar sin ella todo este tiempo ha sido el peor castigo que existe.

Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, esos bellos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban me estaban mirando.

–Natsu. –dijo mi nombre y casi me da un ataque de nervios. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Oh~ ellos en verdad se conocen. –dijo Sting en un susurró. –Creí que estaba mintiendo.

– Shh… Sting-san. –lo reprendió Juvia.

La voz en mi garganta se quedó atrapada ahí, verla era demasiado para mí, necesitaba abrazarla y juntar mis labios con los suyos. Era demasiado para mí.

–Necesito hablar contigo. –dije apresuradamente y acercándome peligrosamente a la barrera. –Por favor.

Ella se acercó hasta la barrera y tuve que luchar con todos mis instintos para no estirar mis brazos, olvidaba por completo que una barrera nos separaba. Ella estaba tan cerca y no podía tocarla.

Lucy ignoró los comentario de la gente a su alrededor.

–Aquí estoy. –dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 _A ti más que nada._ Tuve que luchar con el impulso de decirle aquello, tenía que recordar que no estábamos solos y que tenía a Lisanna a mi lado.

Suspiré su olor para darme valor.

–Quiero que formemos una alianza. –dije sin poder despegarme mis ojos de los suyos. –Si trabajamos juntos, seremos más fuertes ¿Qué me dices?

Ella me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Esa facción en su rostro no me gustó. Se alejó de mí con un paso. Parecía como si lo estuviera pensando.

–No lo creo. –contestó.

Todo a mí alrededor pareció temblar. Ella dijo que no, ella en verdad dijo que no. ¿Qué hago? No contaba con que ella se negara.

–¿Qué dices? –pregunté con incredulidad. –¿Planeas enfrentarte a todo un ejército de dragones con solo humanos?

–Ahm… sí. –contestó un poco disgustada. –Ustedes son dragones, ¿Cómo sé que no están del lado enemigo y han venido aquí encubierto?

–Te dije que se negaría. –murmuró Sting.

Miré amenazadoramente a Sting para que cerrar la maldita boca de una buena vez. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Tú me conoces. –dije en voz baja y amable. –¿Crees que te traicionaría? ¿Crees que echaría a perder todo lo que hemos vivido?

Esto hiso que Lucy abriera sus ojos con sorpresa. Joder, se veía tan tierna, quería tocarla.

–Te creo pero…. –había algo de duda en su voz. –Mi gente está muy asustada, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si saben que me alié con dragones?

–Lo entiendo. –asentí rápidamente. Lo estaba consiguiendo. –Nosotros podremos vivir lejos de la barrera, solo necesito que nos ayude a vencer a Acnologia.

Lucy parecía dudar, miró a Loke que estaba a una distancia más cercana que los demás. Había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar pero al parecer Lucy sí.

¡Agh! Me molestaba incluso que él la viera.

–No. –negó Lucy con voz baja. –Es muy peligroso. Es un riesgo que no voy a tomar.

–Espera, Luce. –ella se estremeció ante el nombre. –Tengamos un desafío.

Ella me miró con incredulidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Uno de los nuestros peleara con uno de los tuyo. –expliqué como último recurso. –Si tu equipo gana, nos iremos, si el nuestro gana, aceptaras la alianza, ¿Qué me dices?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lucy haciéndome suspirar, esta mujer me estaba desbaratando.

–De acuerdo, dragón. –asintió.

El nerviosismo se alejó de mí cuando ella aceptó. Su equipo se alineo del otro lado y el nuestro afuera.

–Esto es una locura. –murmuró Loke con desaprobación.

–Suena interesante. –sonrió Erza.

Ambos grupos se reunieron para elegir a quienes pelearían, quería espiar en el grupo de Lucy, pero los otros no me dejaron.

–Yo digo que vaya Laxus o Mira-nee. –dijo Lisanna.

–Juvia piensa lo mismo. –dijo Juvia.

–Yo no quiero pelear. –se negó Mirajane.

–Me da igual. –dijo Laxus. –Son solo humanos, cualquiera de nosotros podría con uno solo de ellos.

–Vale lo haré yo. –me ofrecí. –Soy bueno peleando, además si eligen a Loke, podré disfrutar golpeándolo de verdad.

–Lucy nos atacará si tocas a su prometido. –chasqueó Minerva.

Una vez que estuvimos de acuerdo con que yo sería el peleador, nos paramos enfrente de la barrera a esperar.

Se veía que a Lucy divertida. Eso me alegro.

–¿Me dan un momento? –preguntó Lucy con amabilidad. –Necesito cambiarme. No creo poder pelear con vestido.

El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando escuché aquello. Todos me miraron con horror en su mirada.

–¿Qué voy hacer? –pregunté. –No puedo golpearla.

–¿Te estas rajando? –preguntó Minerva con burla. –No hay necesidad de golpearla, con que solo la inmovilices será pan comido.

–Ella tiene razón. –asintió Rogue. –Es un princesa, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser?

–Para que su equipo la eligiera, yo creo que mucho. –comentó Gajeel.

Al poco tiempo, Lucy pasó la barrera sorprendiéndome por completo. Ya no había una barrera que nos separaba, pero yo estaba tan embobado viéndola caminar hacia mí que casi podía sentir mi mandíbula en el piso.

Ella había dejado su vestido atrás por unos ajustados pantalones cafés que resaltaban sus largas y curvilíneas piernas, unas botas que cafés oscuro y una blusa blanca tipo pirata que le dejaba descubierto los hombros dejando ver su piel blanca, su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta cayendo por su espalda.

En su cintura llevaba un cinturón negro con una especie de látigo de metal que lucía un poco inquietante.

Mierda, esto será difícil.

–¿Listo? –me preguntó de una forma que me pareció muy sensual.

–Ah… sí. –balbuceé sin dejar de mirarla.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo voy hacer esto si ni siquiera puedo despegar mi mirada de sus hermosas piernas. Esto es un castigo divino. Me forcé a mí mismo a verla a la cara, ella estaba sonriendo con diversión, estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí y me miraba con detenimiento sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Los demás dragones y humanos se pusieron a nuestro alrededor esperando que el combate comenzara. Lucy estaba caminando pausadamente alrededor de mí sin dejar de romper el contacto visual, me estaba asechando como un depredador y no podía evitar darle un doble sentido aquello.

Ya no lo soportaba, tenía que moverme, escapar de su mirada o si no me volvería loco. Fui hacia ella rápidamente, tenía planeado inmovilizarla, jamás me atrevería a golpearla o hacerle daño, primero me corto las alas antes de hacerla sangrar o llorar.

Ágilmente y para sorpresa mía, ella esquivó mi intento de ataque escabulléndose entre mis piernas, evite exclamar de la sorpresa, me giré pero sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte de mi pantorrillas haciéndome caer al suelo. La miré levantarse rápidamente y sonreírme con diversión, ¿Ella no tiene planeado atacarme? No me atacó ya que estaba en el suelo, fácilmente pudo haber ganado.

Gritos de ánimos sonaron por parte del grupo de Lucy. Estaba demasiado embobado como para ponerme serio, pero si fallaba, tendría que cumplir mi parte del trato e irme… no puedo permitirme alejarme de ella de nuevo.

–Bien, te puedes levantar. –Bromeó Lucy. –¿Qué pasó con el fuerte guerrero? Tú siempre me presumías que eras fuerte… al parecer eran solo palabras.

Dios, me estaba provocando. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente sexy?

Me levanté sin poder evitar sonreír, esto era la guerra, haré que esa mujer quede debajo de mí a toda costa.

–Estoy encendido. –musité en su dirección.

Esta vez logré acorralarla, pero era demasiado rápida y fuerte, maldita sea, Lucy tiene la mano pesada. Me golpeó con fuerza en el plexo solar dejando sin aliento, con un movimiento de emergencia enrede mi cola entre su diminuta cintura, sorprendiéndola.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunté con diversión.

Maldijo entre susurros. Intentó zafarse pero la apreté con más fuerza haciéndola jadear, eso logró descolocarme un poco haciéndome vacilar. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de las muñecas para evitar que se escapara.

Sus ojos me miraron con confusión.

–No quiero lastimarte. –susurré solo para ella. –No sería más fácil que te rindieras.

–¿Rendirme? –preguntó como si la hubiera ofendido. –Si no puedo contigo, mucho menos podré liderar una guerra.

Ella no estaba bromeando, en un momento de distracción ella logró zafar una de sus manos, rápidamente su mano fue hacia el látigo extraño de metal. Lo tomó por la empuñadura y este hiso un sonido extraño, el látigo se volvió rígido como una lanza y la punta fue directo hacia mí rostro, con rapidez solté a Lucy y sujeté la punta de aquel extraño objeto con mi mano.

Aquel látigo de metal se había transformado en una potente lanza metálica, Lucy simplemente no me dejaba de sorprender. Ella presiono algo en la empuñadura y la punta de la lanza me dio una descarga eléctrica.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la electricidad era inútil en mí. Sonreí con arrogancia.

Ella alejó la lanza de mí mano y comenzó a moverla con agilidad con una sola mano. Se veía tan peligrosa con esa mirada sobre mí. No importa si me rompe un brazo en esta pelea, seguiría creyendo que ella es perfecta.

Comenzó a intentar golpearme con la lanza con movimientos calculados y muy agiles. Me deje de idioteces y los esquivé todos con rapidez, una que otra vez golpeaba la lanza con fuerza forzándola a retroceder.

–Esto está tardando demasiado. –comentó Loke preocupado.

–Terminaré con esto. –contestó Lucy sin mirarlo.

Alcé una ceja con diversión. Ella dejó la pose tensa y de combate para respirar profundamente, la lanza de metal se volvió a hacer el látigo extraño. Abrió los ojos y había algo diferente en ellos, había algo que me hiso ponerme alerta.

Ella me atacó con el látigo, logré esquivarlo, el sonido chasqueante me hiso estremecerme. En poco tiempo volvió a atacarme, ella se estaba moviendo más rápido que antes. El látigo en su mano parecía un tercer brazo para ella, tenía que esquivarlo con más precisión y rapidez.

Intenté hacer algo precipitado, me preparé para escupir fuego, no fuego que la lastimaría… solo quería asustarla un poco. Ella se dio cuenta de eso, no era la primera vez que me veía escupir fuego. Lucy miró hacia un lado y asintió con la cabeza, no pude saber que era lo que tramaba. Escupí todo el fuego de mi boca en su dirección.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, el fuego comenzó a dispersarse pero ella no estaba en ningún lado.

Escuché gritos de precaución pero no fui lo bastante rápido para darme cuenta de que Lucy había utilizado mi fuego para escabullirse y llegarme por la espalda. Con su codo logró golpearme en una parte sensible de mis alas haciéndome gruñir de dolor y dejándome en el suelo.

–Joder…. –maldije en un muy débil susurro.

Lucy se puso de cuclillas a mi lado y con su fría mano tocó la parte donde me había golpeado. En su rostro podía ver arrepentimiento. Lucy acortó más la distancia entre nosotros.

–Lo siento. –dijo con sinceridad. –Pero no puedo poner a la poca familia que me queda en peligro.

Intenté moverme pero el dolor se agudizó en mis hombros haciéndome jadear. Ella presionó su mano en mi hombro, quería decirme algo pero se levantó sin decir nada.

La miré en silencio dirigirse con sus compañeros. El imbécil de Loke la abrazó y eso me hiso gruñir con fuerza. Sentí brazos ayudándome, me quejé de dolor cuando lo hicieron sin cuidado.

–Joder, hermano. –dijo Sting mirando en dirección donde estaban los humanos. –La chica es agresiva y sexy como el infierno.

–Oh, cállate. –dijo Lisanna ayudándome. Ella parecía disgustada de verdad, me miró con detenimiento. –¿Estás bien?

–No. –contesté difícilmente. –Logró golpearme en una zona que no sabía que era sensible. No puedo moverme.

–¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Gajeel. –Has perdido.

Miré en dirección a Lucy, la vi discutir con Loke. Sin poder evitarlo me sentí bien conmigo mismo mirándolos pelear. Luego otro chico de cabello oscuro y sin camisa se les acercó e intentó calmarlos, pero se puso de parte de Loke cuando Lucy le dijo algo que no entendí bien.

Gracias a que Lisanna me había puesto sobre mi espalda y estaba recargado en sus piernas podía mirar con detenimiento la escena.

Lisanna acarició mi cabello con cariño, no pude evitar levantar la mirada para observarla. Ella tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, pero luego sonrió cuando me vio. Sonreí inútilmente y con dolor.

Me sentía peor cuando le mentía de esta manera a Lisanna, pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que siento por Lucy, ella ya debe de estar sospechando por la forma en que no he dejado de mirar a Lucy, en la forma en la que le hablé y en la forma en la que evitaba lastimarla en la pelea. Lisanna no es tonta, si no se lo digo antes, ella atará cabos.

Debo decidirme rápido. A demás, tengo que alejar al estúpido de Loke de mi Lucy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

A pesar de que gané aquella absurda pelea, no siento esa sensación de emoción y victoria por haber ganado, de hecho, creo que me hacía sentir mal. Se veía que Natsu estaba hablando enserio cuando se refería a ayudar, pero si acepto semejante ayuda, pondré en peligro a mi gente, un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a tomar. Ya perdí a gente importante, ya no quiero perder más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento culpable?

Yo sabía que Natsu no peleó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba distraído, algo no muy raro en él, pero esta vez era diferente. Él también perdió su hogar, supongo, perdió a gente que le importa, entiende lo que siento, pero aun así, él se levanta mientras que yo sigo en el suelo.

Una mano me saca de mis pensamientos, con brusquedad levantó la mirada para toparme con los ojos de Loke que me miraban con preocupación.

–Lo siento. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Perdón por presionarte. Sé que no lo estás pasando bien y yo aun así te presiono.

Siempre será así. Pensé.

–Lo entiendo. –asentí dejando un espacio para que se sentara junto conmigo. –Estas preocupado. Tanto por mí, como por la gente sobreviviente.

–Si fuéramos cobardes, te pediría que vinieras conmigo a mi casa. –dijo con un especie de broma amarga. –Mis padres nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

–Sí…. –asentí levemente. –Si _fuéramos_ cobardes.

Loke sonrió.

–Todo sería tan fácil. –comentó.

–El remordimiento me mataría cada día. –dije.

–Y yo moriría contigo. –dijo él.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro con pesadez, él colocó su cabeza sobre mi cabeza y nos quedamos así un largo tiempo. Solos y en paz.

Momentos como este, te hacían olvidar el infierno allá afuera.

–No podemos ganar una guerra con tantos dragones. –dije rompiendo la paz.

–No, claro que no. –asintió, sorprendiéndome.

Loke siempre ha sido una persona un tanto positiva, un poco temerosa por las consecuencias, pero siempre veía un lago bueno.

–Solo estoy siendo realista. –dijo después de presenciar mi silencio.

–Necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria. –continué.

Loke se despegó de mí, enderezándose en su lugar y mirándome con firmeza. A duras penas, me enderecé para poder mirarlos a los ojos.

–Yo sé a dónde está yendo todo esto. –dijo cruzando se brazos. –Dilo de una vez y sin rodeos.

Suspiré. _También es inteligente_ , pensé.

–Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. –dije con decisión. –Y sé que no confías en ellos, pero… yo sí. Conozco a Natsu desde que éramos niños, cuando promete algo es capaz de mover montañas para cumplirlo. Lo sé, así es él y así me lo ha demostrado.

Loke suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

–Si tú lo dices. –dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza. –Confió en ti. Confió en tus palabras y que estas tomando una buena decisión.

Abracé a Loke por la cintura aplastando mi cara contra su pecho, aunque podía sentir su incomodidad respecto a la idea de que los dragones se nos unan, él estaba confiando en mí. Me sentía mucho mejor hablando de decisiones con Loke, siento como si nos estuviéramos comportando como rey y reina.

Me sonrojé repentinamente y escondí más mi cara. No puedo creer que haya pensado aquello.

Esa misma tarde, me fui, sola, al campamento donde se habían instalado el campamento de Natsu.

Tuve que, literalmente, escabullirme de mi propia fortaleza para poder ir yo sola con los dragones. Erza y Jellal habían exclamado cientos de cosas sobre protección y bestias salvajes, Loke solo se encogió de hombros y me susurró un _ten cuidado_ al oído.

Él sabía que Natsu nunca me lastimaría y que nunca dejaría que los demás me dañaran. Aunque le conté muy pocas cosas de Natsu para intentar resguardar el secreto mucho mejor, con lo poco que le he dicho parece pensar de la misma manera que yo. Natsu no es un peligro.

Él campamento no estaba tan alejado como imagine. El fuego de una gran fogata me indicó que estaba yendo en camino correcto. Cuando llegué hasta ellos, todos me miraron con incredulidad, no pude evitar sentirme con un poco de pena. Al parecer estaban empacando sus cosas para buscar otro lugar. Me sentí un poco culpable.

–¿Vienes hablar con Salamander? –preguntó un dragón alto y fornido con cabello largo y negro. Él era malditamente intimidante, pero alcé la barbilla sin dejarme intimidar.

–De hecho, con todos. –dije con voz firme. Me agradecí mentalmente por no haber tartamudeado. –¿Les importaría?

Él dragón con alas grises y plateadas miró a los demás con curiosidad. Todos se comenzaron a acercar hacia mí, rodeándome.

–Alguien despierte a Natsu-san. –dijo una mujer de pelo azul y alas un poco más pequeñas que las de los demás.

–¿Sigue dormido? –preguntó con burla un chico de pelo negro corto y alas negras.

Un sonido de trastos cayendo se escuchó dentro de la cueva que estaba al fondo del campamento. Todas las miradas se fueron hacia el causante de aquel sonido, incluida yo.

Natsu salió de la oscuridad de la cueva y lo primero que vio fue a mí, sonreí tímidamente en su dirección. Con velocidad se acercó hacia la pequeña reunión, una albina lo seguía con paso apresurado.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó con incredulidad cuando estuvo cerca de mí, di un paso atrás alargando la distancia. –¿Qué sucede?

– Es lo que viene a decirnos, cállate y déjala hablar. –bramó un chico rubio con alas blancas platinadas.

De un momento a otro, me puse un poco nerviosa cuando observé todas esas miradas en mí.

Suspiré lentamente.

–Pensé un poco en lo que me dijiste. –dije tomando la atención de Natsu. –Sobre que no podemos ganar contra dragones… así que… vine aquí a pedir su ayuda.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar después de que yo hubiera dicho aquello. Me cruce de brazos esperando una respuesta.

–Pero… perdí. –dijo Natsu, sorprendido.

–Oh, vamos. –rodé los ojos. –Es obvio que me dejaste ganar.

–De hecho no lo pareció. –bromeó el chico rubio.

–Te pateó el trasero y luego te restregó en el suelo. –rió con diversión el chico intimidante con pelo largo.

Natsu gruñó hacia los dos.

–No cuenta… estaba distraído. –murmuró con un leve sonrojo.

–¿Y bien? –insistí volviendo al tema principal. –¿Aceptan?

–No tenemos a donde ir. –comentó una chica albina con pelo largo.

–Yo podría conseguirles un lugar, pero estarían alejados de los humanos. –comenté con precaución. –Ellos aún no están… al tanto de esta decisión.

–No les haremos daño. –dijo una pequeña niña dragones con pelo azul oscuro y coletas. Sus alas son blancas como las nubes, es tan tierna.

–Ellos no saben eso. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros. –Yo hablaré con ellos, no espero su aprobación, pero es un bien necesario.

–Bien, princesa. –dijo un dragón acercándose hacia el circulo, era mucho más grande que el chico de cabello largo y negro, solo que este era rubio oscuro y sus alas eran amarillas-doradas –¿Significa que entraremos dentro de tu campo de fuerza?

–Así es. –asentí.

–Entonces ya está hecho. –dijo Natsu volviendo a tomar la atención de todos. –Somos socios ahora.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, me le quedé mirando con nerviosismo, extendí mi mano evitando que esta temblara de los nervios. La estreché débilmente con la de Natsu, esté la apretó con fuerza y la sacudió de arriba a abajo.

Happy se me hecho encima frotándose contra mi pecho. Eso logró sobresaltarme haciéndome perder el control y caer sobre mi trasero. Happy ronroneaba creando vibraciones en mi piel, no pude evitar abrazarlo con cuidado de no aplastarlo. Siento que han pasado años desde la última que vez que lo vi.

Me tensé cuando levanté la mirada, todas las miradas de los dragones estaban en mí y en Happy.

–Lucy~ –canturreó Happy. –Te extrañe tanto.

–Oh, yo también, minino. –dijo con ternura.

–Gato suertudo. –escuché murmurar.

Me levanté con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, aun con Happy prendido a mí con fuerza. No parecía querer soltarme y de alguna manera, yo no quería que él me dejara. Sin poder evitarlo, le había agarrado cariño al pequeñín.

–Será mejor que junten sus cosas. –dije sin mirar a nadie. –Los llevaré a casa.

Todos asintieron y en poco tiempo se movieron juntando cosas por aquí y cosas por allá. Abracé a Happy entre mis brazos mientras miraba a los dragones juntar sus cosas y empacarlas, quería ayudarlos, pero cuando lo intentaban ellos me decían que ya había hecho demasiado por ellos.

–No te sientas mal, Lucy-san. –dijo la pequeña dragón de alas blancas y coletas azules, llevaba en la cabeza una Exceed blanca y a su lado volaba un Exceed de pelaje oscuro. –Es difícil para nosotros aceptar la ayuda de un humano, no los odiamos ni lo hacemos menos, pero hemos vivido toda nuestra vida creyendo que no debemos tener ninguna relación con ellos.

–Lo entiendo. –asentí con amabilidad. –Mis padres también me enseñaron lo mismo _. "Los dragones son peligrosos, no debes acertarte a ellos"_ … cosas así.

La pequeña dragón río con ternura.

–No creo ser peligrosa. –dijo tímidamente.

–Podrías serlo. –dije con una sonrisa.

–Wendy. Mi nombre es Wendy. –dijo ella presentándose.

A diferencia de los demás, ella era amable y cálida, tal vez porque solo era una pequeña niña. Platiqué con Wendy todo el rato mientras los demás se preparaban para volver al castillo, de alguna manera, me sentía incomoda estar lejos del campo. Pero estaba rodeada de fuertes dragones, dudo que alguien se atreva a atacar.

Wendy era una persona muy dulce, era agradable platicar con ella.

–Cuando lleguemos al castillo, te invitaré a tomar el té con Levy-chan y yo… ¿Te gustaría? –pregunté una vez que habíamos tomado camino de regreso a casa.

–Pero… yo no soy una princesa. –dijo con la mejillas sonrojadas.

–Eso no importa. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Aunque no lo creas Erza consigue los mejores pasteles de todo el lugar. Te encantaran.

–Gracias, Lucy-san. –dijo tímidamente.

El campo se desvaneció dejando entrar a los dragones, tuvimos que movernos rápido y tener vigilancia en todos los puntos altos de la ciudad para evitar que un infiltrado entrara cuando el campo no estaba.

Tuve que llevarlos fuera de las paredes de concreto que cubrían a la ciudad para evitar que algún ciudadano los viera. Los llevé a una zona alejada de la ciudad que era cubierta por el campo y donde se habían abandonado unas cuantas casas, por lo general, los humanos comenzaron a reunirse dentro de las paredes de concreto que cubrían la ciudad. Esta zona era perfecta para ocultar los dragones.

–No es mucho, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir. –dije mostrándoles las casas. –Loke y los demás traerán comida, sabanas, ropa… cosas que necesiten.

–Hemos vivido en una cueva por semanas. –dijo la chica albina de cabello largo. –Esto es muy bueno. Gracias.

–Bien, si necesitan algo. –dije cambiando de tema. –Siempre vendrá alguien a estar con ustedes.

–¿Vigilándonos? –preguntó el chico de cabello negro y largo.

–No. –contesté rápidamente. –No puedo arriesgarme que se aparezcan por la ciudad. Así que ese alguien lo hará por ustedes.

Ellos parecieron entenderlo.

Al poco tiempo, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Levy y Gildarts llegaron con varias provisiones. Me sorprendí mucho de ver a Levy, aunque estaba acompañada por Jet y Droy. Ella se puso a mi lado con nerviosismo, mirando a los dragones con sorpresa.

Todos parecían sorprendidos de ver tantos dragones juntos. Gildarts parecía de lo más normal, como siempre.

–Ah, ¿Laxus? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Gildarts. –dijo el chico rubio que pareció responder al nombre de Laxus.

–¿Se conocen? –le preguntó la chica albina de cabello largo. –Es un cazador.

–Lo es. –asintió Laxus. –No me sorprende verte aquí, viejo.

–Soy buen amigo de la familia Heartfilia. –dijo Gildarts entablando una conversación. –¿Cómo están los Raijinshuu?

–Hace un tiempo que no los veo. –contestó Laxus. –La última vez que los vi, estaban bien.

Erza tosió para llamar la atención.

–¿Soy la única que no tiene ni idea de lo que están hablando? –preguntó Erza con sarcasmo.

En poco tiempo, usamos un par de troncos de árboles para usarlos como asientos y sentarnos todos juntos alrededor de una gran fogata. Gildarts se sentó junto a Laxus, yo me senté en medio de Loke y Levy, Levy estaba sentada de manera muy incómoda junto al chico llamado Gajeel que a su vez parecía incomodo de tener a Levy a su lado. Gray estaba sentado cerca de una chica de cabello azul llamada Juvia que no dejaba de tener la mirada abajo y las mejillas sonrojadas. Erza y Jellal estaba sentados juntos, Al lado de Erza estaba la albina Mirajane que era hermana mayor de Lisanna.

La plática se volvió cada vez más divertida, pasó de incomoda hasta amistosa. Todos hablaban animadamente con todos y por primera vez, me sentí tan bien de tomar una decisión.

–¿Así que el grupo Raijinshuu es un grupo de cazadores? –dije preguntándole a Gildarts.

–Sí, los conozco de hace mucho. –contestó Gildarts. –Se volvieron aliados de un dragón. Ese es Laxus. Es un grupo pequeño, pero son fuertes.

No estaría mal pedirles ayuda a este curioso grupo. Las pláticas se comenzaban generalmente por curiosidad, alguien preguntaba algo y otro alguien contestaba de ahí los demás participaban o simplemente se quedaban callados.

No podía evitar reírme, con el paso del tiempo, Levy se iba apretando cada vez más a mí. Alejándose de Gajeel. Ella le tenía miedo. La imagen era un poco cómica, ella era endemoniadamente pequeña al lado del dragón que este a su vez la veía de reojo y con curiosidad.

Una vez terminada la pequeña platica que consiguió romper la tormentosa barrera entre dragones-humanos. Cada quien volvió a su asunto. Levy casi me termina arrastrando lejos de ese lugar hasta el castillo, evité lo más que pude al notar su leve sonrojo. Cuando estuvimos lo más lejos posibles de ello, no pude aguantar más a reír.

–¡Lu-chan! –exclamó Levy con las mejillas sonrojadas. –¡Deja de reír!

–¡No dejaba de mirarte! –dije una vez que paré de reír. –Creo que le gustas.

Levy terminó con la cara tan roja como un tomate cuando dije aquello último.

–¿Q-Que dices? –preguntó tartamudeando. –Claro que no. Solo estaba… curioso. Te puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que ve un humano.

–No. A mí no me vio de esa manera cuando lo conocí. –dije sonriendo abiertamente. –Creo que deberías de hablarle.

–¿Hablarle? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Sí. –asentí levemente. –Mañana el grupo de Gildarts irá a los restos de mi castillo para ver que puede encontrar. Muchos de los dragones se ofrecieron a acompañar a Gildarts. Él aceptó a quedarse a cuidar de Wendy y Lisanna. Yo puedo invitarlas a tomar té con Erza y tú puedes pedirle a él que te ayude a cargar con tus libros… ¿Qué me dices?

–Estas demente. –contestó avergonzada. –No creo que pueda siquiera hablarle.

–Yo pienso que ambos se ven adorables. –comenté con una gran sonrisa.

Levy refunfuñó con ese leve sonrojo en sus pómulos. Mientras que yo sonreía como una tonta viendo a mi amiga luchar contra sus nervios.

A pesar de que ella se negó al principio, terminó pidiéndole a Gajeel ayuda con sus libros. Este vaciló al principio, pero termino aceptando. Mientras tanto yo me quede con Wendy, Lisanna y Erza. Como dije, Erza consiguió riquísimos pasteles de fresa.

No puedo creer que le haya pedido a este completo desconocido que me ayude a ordenar mis preciados libros. Tuve que tener el sumo cuidado para conducirlo por el castillo sin que nadie lo viera. Pero eso es una tarea casi imposible, él era inmensamente enorme y difícil de ocultar, además, no parecía importarle si alguien lo veía.

Lo sostuve del brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando.

–Espera…

Él se detuvo abruptamente, me sonrojé como un tomate cuando él me miró fijamente y luego miró su brazo. Lo solté casi inmediatamente como si me hubiera dado un choque.

–Lo siento. –dije casi en un susurro. –No puedes ir caminando por el castillo. Es peligroso si un humano te ve.

–¿Entonces porque me pediste ayuda? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. –¿Y no a uno de tus amigos?

Bajé la mirada, apenada.

–Porque las cajas son pesadas. –contesté tímidamente. –Y… casi todos se fueron a la misión.

–Bien, vamos, enana. –asintió volviendo al camino y sin importarle que alguien lo vea.

 _¿Me llamó enana?_

–Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? –le dije un poco indignada porque me haya llamado de esa manera. –Me llamo Levy.

–Lo sé. –contestó sin mirarme. –Tu amiga rubia me lo dijo.

–Bien…

–Sigo pensando que te queda mejor enana. –dijo entrando a la biblioteca llena de libros.

Refunfuñé siguiéndolo muy de cerca. No creo que vaya a llamarme por mi nombre en un largo tiempo. Suspiré y pensé en miles de maneras de vengarme con Lu-chan por haber ideado este tonto plan.

A pesar de que pensé que sería difícil hacerle entender a Gajeel sobre la importancia de los libros, él pareció entender perfectamente cada una de mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. Acomodó de manera en la que le había dicho cada libro en su lugar y movía las cajas pesadas sin problema alguno.

Aunque la biblioteca era enorme no podíamos evitar chocar el uno al otro. Sus alas por lo general me rozaban los brazos o la espalda mandando escalofríos y estremecimientos a ambos produciéndose un silencio incómodo.

–¿Así que eres un dragón de hierro? –dije intentando sacar tema de conversación.

–Sí. –contestó de manera cortante.

–Debe ser genial volar. –comenté sin dejar de mirar los libros que estaba acomodando. –Y ser alto.

–Todo el mundo es más alto que tú. –dijo riéndose entre dientes.

–No es mi culpa ser tan pequeña. –dije haciendo un mohín.

Su risa se apagó y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. No pude evitar mirarlo de reojo con precaución. Me parecía fascinante, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus alas sobresalían de su musculosa espalda, eran grises platinadas y eran tan grandes que tocaban el suelo, debían de ser pesadas, pero él no aparentaba hacer esfuerzo por cargarlas. Su cabello era tan largo que llegaba a su cintura y era tan oscuro como el carbón, sus ojos eran intimidantes y de un color rojizo brillante. Tenía pircings por toda su cara, me pregunto ¿Por qué se lo habrá puesto?

–Debe ser genial… vivir en un lugar tan grande. –dijo él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. –Vivir tan cómodamente.

–No es tan genial. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Tus padres tienen el completo control sobre ti, y ellos deciden con quien casarte…. –suspiré recordando su decisiones. –Cuando esto acabe, yo me volveré reina y tendré una gran responsabilidad en mis hombros. Definitivamente no quiero eso. Daría todo por tener alas y salir de este lugar, ir lejos.

La mirada de Gajeel estaba sobre mí con profundidad, por primera vez, le sostuve la mirada. Si lo veía de cerca, no parecía tan intimidante.

–Creo entender el sentimiento. –dijo Gajeel acercándose a mí.

–He escuchado de Lu-chan, que ustedes pueden decidir con quién casarse… que la marcan de alguna manera. –dije movida por la curiosidad. –Eso parece dulce de alguna manera. Es como poner tu marca en esa persona especial y es como decirle al mundo que esa persona te pertenece y tú a ella. Digno de un buen libro.

Cuando levanté la mirada, Gajeel estaba a unos diminutos centímetros de mí, pero aun así no me moví. Él me miraba de la misma forma que me miraba en la fogata de anoche. Sin poder evitarlo, me hundí en su roja mirada.

–Lo entiendes. –asintió él con voz tranquila. –¿Has leído todos estos libros?

Su mirada dejó la mía y se dirigió a todas la biblioteca.

–Oh, dios, no. –dije sin poder evitar sonreír. –En su mayoría, pero no todos. Seria aburrido si no tuviera libros para lo que resta de mi vida.

–Debes ser muy inteligente. –dijo casi como un cumplido. –Yo no podría leer ni siquiera uno.

–¿Por qué no? –dije con curiosidad. –Los libros son un pasaje a un mundo mejor. ¿No te llama la atención?

–Nunca fui muy estudioso. –comentó él tomando un libro de pasta dura. –Soy más un soldado que un estudiante. He odiado los libros desde pequeño…. –él alzó su mirada del libro en su mano hacia mí. –Tú lo haces parecer divertido.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la mirada. Removí mis manos en mi vestido, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero esta vez no me atreví a alzar la mirada. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sonrojar tanto en tan poco tiempo, esto tenía que ser una clase de record.

–Bueno… yo… puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. –le invite sin poder dejar de tartamudear. –Puedes leer cualquier libro que te guste.

–¿Podemos vernos mañana aquí? –preguntó. –Quiero empezar un libro ya.

Había emoción en su voz. No pude evitar levantar la mirada y deslumbrarme con su sonrisa, él estaba sonriendo de verdad.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

No creo poder soportar estar tanto tiempo a solas con él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoooola ._./**

 **¿Listos para un poco de NaLu?**

 **(~*-*)~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Aunque solo fueron unos días de la expedición, sentí como si hubieran pasado meses. Al parecer todos regresaron sin ninguna baja, pero estaban heridos. Cana se apresuró hacia mí, se le notaba cansada y herida.

Aries y los demás doctores se apresuraron de atender las heridas. Una vez atendidos todos los humanos, tuve que llevar a Aries con nosotros a nuestra _guarida secreta_ para decirle la verdad sobre los dragones. Lo cual, no lo tomó muy bien. De hecho, gritó con miedo al verlos todos juntos.

–¡Mierda! –gruñí cuando Aries salió corriendo lejos de ellos gritando como una estérica.

–Te dije que sería una mala idea. –dijo Cana siguiéndome el paso.

Con rapidez, cana tacleó a Aries tumbándola en el suelo, con brusquedad le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar. Si alguien lograba escucharla, estaríamos en grandes problemas.

Aries se revolvía en el suelo, llorando y queriendo gritar. Cana se colocó con agilidad sobre ella aplazándola para evitar que se zafara.

Me acuclille a su lado y la miré con amabilidad.

–Aries… escucha. –dije con tranquilidad y paciencia. –Son dragones diferentes. No son como los estúpidos que quemaron todo, tienes que creerme… ellos están de nuestro lado.

Aries chilló con más fuerza contra la mano de Cana. Cana chasqueó y me miró con severidad.

Suspiré con paciencia.

–No te estoy pidiendo que los ames de un día a otro. –dije, esta vez, con más severidad. –Te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Sin ellos no ganaremos esta guerra de mierda ¿de acuerdo?... y si no ganamos, no podrás vengar todas esas muertes.

Aries detuvo sus chillidos y con los ojos llorosos, me miró con curiosidad. Sé que me estaba contradiciendo sobre la venganza, pero eso estaba funcionando, así que lo haré.

–Acnologia es nuestro enemigo. –dije con el ceño fruncido. –Y estos dragones aceptaron ayudarnos, no nos lastimaran. De hecho, fueron con los cazadores al antiguo castillo a por provisiones o por personas que hayan logrado huir. Están de nuestro lado. Pero están heridos y necesitan un doctor… ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Aries seguía con los ojos llorosos, pero ya no salían lágrimas. Me miraba con seriedad y confusión. Cana fue soltándola poco a poco con cautela y al acecho por si Aries volvía a gritar. Pero no lo hiso.

Se sentó en el suelo junto con Cana.

–De acuerdo, te ayudaré. –dijo en un débil susurro. –Pero no seré amable con ellos.

–Gracias. –asentí con una débil sonrisa.

Como dijo, los ayudó a tratar sus heridas. Pero no fue amable, no les dirigió ninguna palabra o siquiera una mirada agradable. Era raro ver a la dulce Aries siendo indiferente y hostil con alguien, pero supongo que, era de esperarse.

Me sentía mal por obligarla a estar aquí, pero era el mejor médico en la ciudad. Miré con curiosidad como algunos dragones intentaban hablar con ella, pero Aries los ignoraba. Cuando terminó, la tomé del brazo con delicadeza. Ella me miró de mala gana.

–No se lo digas a nadie. –dije con cuidado. –Sería un caos si alguien se enterara.

–No se lo diré a nadie, princesa. –asintió Aries con cautela. –Lo prometo.

–En verdad, muchas gracias. –dije con sinceridad.

Ella asintió levemente y se fue. Gray me miró con cariño.

–Te ves horrible. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–Así me siento. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –¿Cómo les fue?

–Una locura. –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Todo estaba destruido.

Gildarts se acercó a nosotros y chasqueó.

–Una locura es decir poco. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Hay algo que debemos decirte urgentemente.

–¿Urgentemente? –dijo Loke con curiosidad.

Todos miraban a Gildarts con curiosidad y miedo a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

–Tienen a los humanos que sobrevivieron como esclavos. –dijo Natsu interrumpiendo el silencio.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamé con incredulidad. –¡¿Es verdad?!

Fulminé con la mirada a Gildarts, esté asintió lentamente y con la cara triste. Mis piernas temblaron con nerviosismo. Sentí ira, el maldito monstruo estaba divirtiéndose con mi gente.

Quería golpear algo.

–Tenemos que movernos rápido. –dijo Loke tomando las riendas de la conversación. –Tenemos que idear un plan de ataque… o tal vez un plan para salvar primero a los prisioneros, de esa manera, Acnologia no tendría rehenes contra nosotros.

–Buena idea, chico. –dijo Laxus con sarcasmo. –¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Correr y matar todo lo que se mueva?

–No sería mala idea. –refunfuñó Gildarts.

–Eso sería estúpido. –dijo Mirajane cruzándose de brazos –Somos un número muy reducido. Nos aniquilarían en un dos por tres.

–Vaya, que positivo, cariño. –gruñó Laxus.

Me había quedado al margen de la conversación. Seguía sintiéndome con ira en mi interior. Alcé la mirada y miré a Natsu sujetando algo envuelto en un trapo oscuro en sus manos, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y al parecer sintió mi mirada porque volteó con rapidez en mi dirección.

Quería saber que era lo que sujetaba en sus manos.

Él se acercó a mí antes de que pudiera procesarlo, él ya estaba frente a mí. Con una mirada triste y oscura, me ofreció aquello que hace unos segundos estaba mirando con tanta determinación.

–Creí que querrías esto. –susurró. –O lo querrías destruido.

Miré a Natsu con curiosidad y luego mi mirada bajó hasta aquella cosa envuelta. Lo tome en mis manos con nerviosismo, era pesado y delgado. Quité la manta que tenía encima y tan grande fue mi sorpresa que lo dejé caer al suelo.

Aquello era… la katana de mi madre. La katana con la cual ella… se… mató.

Miré a Natsu con desconcierto. Él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–No quiero eso. –dije con un gruñido.

–Perdón si te ofendí. –dijo Natsu tomando la Katana del suelo. –No sabía si dejarla o traerla.

Miré con aberración aquella espada, la imagen de mi madre sonriéndome con calidez hiso que me corazón se apretujara en mi pecho. No tengo ni la menor idea de porque Acnologia la quería, ni porque tomó aquella medida tan desesperada.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Lisanna con curiosidad.

–Encontré esto. –contestó Natsu mostrando la katana.

–¡¿Eso es…?! –dijo Loke con sorpresa.

Levanté mi mirada del suelo con curiosidad al escuchar a Loke tan sorprendido y sin palabra. Tomó la katana en sus manos y la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

–Doku no Kiba. –dijo Loke apretando con fuerza la katana. –Creí que se había perdido para siempre.

–¿Colmillo venenoso? –pregunté con incredulidad mirando a Loke.

–Esta katana ha existido por cientos de años en la familia Heartfilia. –dijo Loke. –Es una espada muy poderosa y peligrosa, como su nombre lo indica, fue creada por el colmillo de un demonio que arrasó con lo que antes era Fiore y se forjó esta poderosa katana.

Miré con incredulidad a Loke.

–¿Por qué tu sabes eso y yo no? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

–Porque yo no me dormía en la clases de historia. –dijo Loke sonriendo con superioridad.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

–Cállate, tonto. –murmuré enfurruñada.

–Es una vieja reliquia, estoy muy agradecido de que la hayan recuperado. –dijo Loke con sinceridad.

–Yo no quiero ver esa cosa. –dije desviando la mirada.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Loke con curiosidad.

Me levanté de mi lugar sin decir algo o dirigirle la mirada, solo caminé hasta alejarme de todos y todo. Sé que me estaba comportando como una adolecente berrinchuda e infantil, pero no quería hablar de aquello, no quería llorar frente a Loke.

Cuando creí que había caminado lo sufriente como para alejarme de todos, me detuve. El bosque era silencioso y oscuro, a pesar de que era peligroso estar fuera del campo de fuerza, no me importó, solo disfrute del reconfortante silencio y la brisa fresca que corría.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose me puso alerta, estuve a punto de sacar mi látigo metálico cuando miré el rostro de Natsu entre los árboles. Él me sonrió con entusiasmo, lo fulminé con la mirada mientras volvía a guardar mi látigo en mi cinturón.

–¿Loke te mandó? –pregunté a regañadientes.

–Vine por cuenta propia. –contestó acercándose. –Nunca vendría solo porque él me lo pidiera. Me importas mucho.

Sonaba sincero, lo miré de reojo, él estaba a solo unos pasos de mí y me miraba fijamente. El color verde de sus ojos brillaba con intensidad.

–Deberías dejar eso. –dije con seriedad. –Una vez que todo esto acabe, tú te iras a casa con Lisanna y yo me casaré con Loke. Supéralo ya.

Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron en mi cintura sobresaltándome, su cabeza se posó en mi hombro y su rostro estaba piel a piel con mi cuello. Intenté alejarme, pero era demasiado fuerte.

–Vas a tener que arrancarme los brazos para que yo te suelte. –susurró contra la piel sensible de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

–Na-Natsu, suéltame. –intenté mantener la compostura.

–Es lindo ver cómo te sonrojas. –susurró contra mi cuello, dejándome sentir su abrazador aliento. –Y es más lindo cuando es por mí.

–Alguien nos puede ver…

–Con lo que me importa. –sentí como una sonrisa abierta se dibujó en su rostro. –Además, dudo que alguien se acerqué. Te alejaste tanto… no importa cuánto ruido ágamos, dudo que nos escuchen.

Sentí mi rostro caliente, estaba segura de que enrojecí hasta lo inimaginable al escuchar su comentario con doble sentido. Intenté patearlo, pero en un movimiento ágil me tumbó al suelo sin lastimarme y con rapidez se posó encima de mí sujetándome de las manos y colocándolas arriba de mi cabeza.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Has perdido el juicio? –pregunté un poco alarmada por el rumbo de donde iban las cosas.

–Siempre lo pierdo cuando te veo. –dijo con la mirada fijamente en mí. Sus ojos cada vez más se volvían más oscuros y con una intensidad abrumadora.

Comencé a temer. Soltó mis manos y rápidamente me moví.

–De acuerdo, hay que calmarnos. –dije poniendo las palmas de mis manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo un poco, pero no importaba cuanta fuerza ejercía, él no se movió ni un centímetro. –Si esto es una broma, ya no es graciosa.

Su piel sobre la mía estaba hirviendo, era normal que fuera caliente, pero esta vez era un calor un tanto insoportable. Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mí, con sumo cuidado de no aplastarme.

–Ya estoy cansado de fingir. –susurró con cierta desesperación en su voz. –Estoy cansado de tener que estar alejado cuando te deseo demasiado.

–No… escucha… estas confundido…

Su rostro estaba tan malditamente cerca que no podía concentrarme y no podía evitar suspirar.

–Es la primera vez que estoy tan malditamente seguro de una decisión. –dijo a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro. –Estoy seguro de lo que quiero… y lo que quiero es a ti.

–¿Y Lisanna? –pregunté alejándome un poco. –¿Qué pasara con ella? La conocí, es una muy buena persona, agradable, bonita… será una perfecta esposa…

–No la quiero a ella como mi esposa. –dijo apretando sus manos en el suelo, a cada lado de mi cabeza. –Te quiero a ti. Lo he decidido. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

–No quiero lastimar a nadie más. –susurré con tristeza. –No quiero lastimar a Loke, a mi padre… al reino entero.

–¿A quién le importa el mundo entero? –preguntó con brusquedad. –No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, tú vas a ser mía.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera quejarme, sus labios se juntaron a los míos con suma brusquedad y desesperación, como si planeara devorarme en ese mismo lugar. Aquel pensamiento logró estremecerme.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro con firmeza para profundizar el mejor beso que yo haya tenido en mi maldita vida. Sin que pudiera evitarlo y sin ningún remordimiento, mis manos libres volaron hasta su cabeza y con fuerza enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello rosa, la acerqué más a mí, como si ya no fuera posible.

Me importó un comino en estos momentos, mi racionalidad se fue por el caño, yo solo quería dejarlo besarme y punto. Una parte de mí me gritaba con precaución de que me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso… pero mi cuerpo se mandaba solo en estos momentos.

Sus manos dejaron mi rostro y bajaron con cuidado y recorriendo toda mi piel hasta llegar a mis piernas y alzarla, por puro instinto enrollé mis piernas en su cintura provocando un sexy gruñido de su parte.

Calor. Estaba haciendo calor.

–Espera. –dije torpemente interrumpiendo el beso. –No podemos hacer esto…

–Muy tarde. –gruñó con voz gutural, mas bestia que humana. Logró pasmarme un poco del miedo, pero yo sabía perfectamente que él no me lastimaría. –No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú…

Atacó mi cuello con su lengua áspera y caliente provocándome estremecimientos. Nadie me había tocado de la manera que él lo estaba haciendo y se sentía tan bien… y al mismo tiempo, me sentía como la persona más horrible del mundo.

La culpa me está matando, Loke se ha comportado como un caballero conmigo… yo no puedo engañarlo de esta manera. Sería como clavarle una daga y dejarlo morir, si yo accedía a esto, no podría volver a verlo a la cara nunca más… no podría casarme con él.

Intenté detener a Natsu, pero él era malditamente más fuerte que yo y estaba muy apegado a mí, era como intentar mover una montaña. Clave mis uñas en su hombro cuando sentí sus colmillos rozar mi piel sin romperla.

–Natsu…

De acuerdo, eso sonó más a una súplica que a un intento de detenerlo. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi trasero haciéndome gemir. Nuestras entrepiernas estaban tan dolorosamente juntas que el más mínimos roce provocaba un gemido de placer por mi parte y un gruñido de él.

Quiero y no quiero detenerlo. Cuando nos conocimos, siempre creí que nuestra relación seguiría igual… él siendo un dragón y yo una humana, no esto. No una relación en donde él me desee como su compañera, no en una donde yo estoy tan confundida, donde una parte de mí le desea, pero no quiero lastimar a las personas que han estado ahí siempre y que estoy segura de que me harán feliz… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Cada vez que dejaba pasar más el tiempo, menos ropa había para separarnos y yo lo estaba permitiendo.

 _¿A quién quiero engañar?_

Quiero esto. Lo quiero a él. Yo sé que con Natsu conseguiré mi verdadero deseo, mi felicidad… lastimaré personas, pero no puedo pasarme toda la vida fingiendo, ocultando estos sentimientos que de un día para otro crecieron dentro de mí, o, tal vez, eran sentimientos habían nacido cuando nos conocimos.

Cuando ya no hubo más ropa que nos dividía, solo piel contra piel, Natsu me miró a los ojos. Había deseo y otras cosas que no pude descifrar a ciencia cierta.

Tomó mi rostro en una de sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo. La vergüenza de estar desnuda o en esta posición se había esfumado. Pero seguía sintiéndome como si estuviera cometiendo un error o tal vez estuviera tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida.

–Luce… no puedo hacer esto si tú no estás de acuerdo. –susurró con cariño.

–¿Qué pasará… con Loke… Lisanna…? Ellos no…

–Ellos no importan ahora. –dijo dándome un pequeño beso. –Solo tú, yo… y el inmenso cielo estrellado sobre nosotros. –quería llorar y quería besarlo, me dediqué a fundirme en su mirada. –Toda mi vida creí que me enamoraría de un dragón… vaya mi sorpresa cuando mi compañera estuvo siempre a mi lado, pero no era Lisanna. Eras tú.

–Natsu…

–Te amo. –dijo.

 _¿Cómo puedo ignorar, como puedo fingir tantos sentimientos juntos? ¿Cómo puedo negarme?_

–No me había dado cuenta…. –me miró, confundido. –Yo también te amo.

* * *

 **N/A:** n/u/n Me gusta mucho el NaLu, es mi OTP y todo, pero no sé porqué me siento tan mal por Loke. Él también es un amor :'c y Lisanna /3 es muy linda y todo, pero diablos, el NaLu ante todo.

Ahhh que se le puede hacer.

NaLu is Cannon :D


	17. Chapter 17

_**Uff! Este capítulo... :'c**_

 **No apto para cardíacos.**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Desde que la princesa Lucy nos ha permitido vivir dentro de las barreras anti-dragones, no he podido dejar de mirar a cierto humano en particular que parecía destacar de los demás como una bola de luz azul.

No sé porque no puedo dejar de ver aquel hombre, era mi instinto diciéndome, gritándome que me acercara a él. Pero también la razón y la vergüenza no me dejaban acercarme, era demasiada presión. Yo era un dragón, un dragón de agua, la próxima heredera del reino de agua, no podía estar fijándome en un humano, un humano que posiblemente odia a los dragones.

Entonces… ¿Por qué siento esta cálida sensación en mi pecho cuando lo veo? ¿Este nudo en el estómago cuando él me mira?

 _Algo estaba mal conmigo._

A pesar de que nunca me he atrevido a hablarle, solo lo miró desde lejos, él me ha encadenado de alguna forma y no puedo evitar mirarlo cuando anda cerca o pensar en él. Es como si estuviera conectada, pero eso sería tonto, solo entre dragones se pueden emparejar.

Suspiré de pura desdicha.

–Entre tanto suspiro se te escapará la felicidad. –dijo Lisanna sonriéndome.

Ella parecía tan feliz de estar emparejada a Natsu-san. Debe sentirse bien estar enlazada con alguien, es lamentable que en todo este tiempo yo no me haya sentido atraída por nadie… hasta ahora y de un humano.

–¿En qué piensas, Juvia? –preguntó Mirajane.

–Has estado un poco… alejada. –dijo Lisanna.

–Juvia se siente un poco, nerviosa. –dije sintiéndome avergonzada por su atención.

–¿Por qué no vas a relajarte a las aguas termales? –preguntó Minerva acercándose. –Hace poco las encontramos. ¿Por qué no vas un rato?

–Eso sería buena idea. –asintió Lisanna. –Es una lástima que tengamos cosas que hacer, ojala te pudiéramos acompañar.

 _¿Aguas termales?_

Me encanta el agua. Podría ser una buena forma de relajarme por completo, sin pensármelo dos veces, acepté aquella oferta.

Minerva me dio varias indicaciones muy bien detalladas sobre cómo llegar. No fue muy difícil de encontrarlas, eran grandes y el vapor flotaba alrededor nublando un poco la vista de todo. Me sentía un poco como en casa.

Me quité mi ropa dejando mis alas expandirse. A pesar de que era un dragón de agua, tenía alas, podía volar, pero no volaba con tanta rapidez o perfección como mis demás compañeros. Porque mi especialidad era nadar, no volar.

Una característica de los de mis especies es que mis alas podían volverse una aleta que cubría mis piernas. Muchos humanos confundían a los dragones de agua con sirenas, pero éramos muy diferentes. Es cierto, yo podía respirar bajo el agua y mis alas podían volverse aletas, pero seguía siendo un dragón.

La sensación del agua caliente sobre mi piel era realmente confortable, podía sentir mis branquias abrirse en mi cuello, extendí mis alas por toda la circunferencia de las aguas termales, me relajé por completo y me dediqué a olvidar aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes.

Él es solo una meta inalcanzable.

Me dejé llevar por la absoluta tranquilidad del lugar, relajando cada musculo de mi cuerpo, cerrando profundamente mis ojos. Casi podía visualizarme en casa, con mis hermanos y mis amigos, donde todo era tranquilidad, donde nadie quería guerra.

Todo eso se esfumó.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose en dos me devolvió a la realidad y despertó el instinto bestial dentro de mí. Me levanté con rapidez dispuesta atacar a quien sea que me haya seguido.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aquel hombre que me ha arrancada cientos de suspiros desde que lo vi por primera vez. El vapor casi no me dejaba verlo, pero podía sentirlo, aunque mi olfato no era tan bueno como los demás, a esta distancia podía olerlo perfectamente.

Vacile en mi lugar. Él me miraba con precaución y desconcierto, no parecía esperarme aquí y la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba aquí… sin embargo aquí estamos, uno frente al otro.

El destino era cruel.

Su mirada oscura viajó de mi rostro hasta mi cuerpo y de regreso a mi rostro, sus pómulos estaban un poco rojos, pero no sabía si era por mi desnudez o por la temperatura de este lugar. En todo el tiempo que él estuvo mirándome no me moví ni un centímetro.

–L-lo siento. –dijo aun sonando desconcertado y nervioso. –No… no creí que habría alguien aquí. Me iré para que puedas seguir…

–No me molesta si tu estas aquí. –dije sin poder detener mi palabras que salían por mi boca. –Puedes quedarte. Las aguas termales son de todos.

Él pareció sonrojarse más. _¡Aww! Era lindo_ , no puedo evitar sentir un retortijón en mi corazón cada vez que lo veo. Quiero que se quede. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Él pareció considerarlo un poco, pero parecía muy nervioso y evitaba mirarme a la cara o al cuerpo.

–¿Te incomoda que este desnuda? –pregunté logrando que se sonrojara más.

–Un-un poco, sí. –asintió con nerviosismo. –No creo que una señorita quiera ver a un hombre desconocido desnudo.

–Los dragones no sentimos vergüenza ante la desnudez. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Pero entiendo que los humanos tienen costumbres diferentes.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo momento. Comencé a bajar lentamente hasta sumergir todo mi cuerpo solo dejando mi cabeza a flote. Tal vez si me cubría, él dejaría de sentirse nervioso.

–Supongo que… si no te molesta. –decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

 _¡Él en realidad se va a quedar!_ ¿Podré soportar toda esta presión? ¿Poder resistir todo este tiempo junto a él en un espacio reducido sin hacer una idiotez?

Respire profundamente y sumergí mi cabeza. Necesito sacar todos esos malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, eso solo un humano, no puedo enamorarme de alguien al cual no conozco.

Sentí las ondas del agua que me indicó que él ya estaba dentro del agua. Me alejé lo más que pude, ahora mismo no me encontraba tan segura de mi misma.

Volví a sacar la cabeza y lo sorprendí mirando en mi dirección.

–Te ves como si quisieras decirme algo. –dije. –¿Aun estas incomodo?

–No, estoy bien. –contestó sin dejar de mirarme. –Me llamo Gray. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Ladee mi cabeza. Él quiere saber mi nombre, incluso dijo el suyo.

–Juvia. Mi nombre es Juvia. –contesté después de titubear un poco. –Y por si tienes dudas, soy un dragón de agua.

–¿Dragón de agua? –preguntó con curiosidad. –¿Por eso tus alas son… diferentes a las demás?

Asentí. No pude evitar pensar que él se ha dado cuenta que la textura de mis alas no era igual a las de mis compañeros y eso me hace pensar que me ha estado mirando al igual que yo lo miro a él. O tal vez solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

–¿Qué puedes hacer? –preguntó acortando la distancia que nos separaba cada vez más. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad de entablar conversación con un dragón. Por lo que Lucy me ha contado, ustedes son amigables cuando quieren.

No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos hacia la princesa. Ellos parecían conocerse de años, casi siempre que buscaba a Gray con la mirada, lo veía platicar con Lucy o estaban en un grupo donde ella estaba.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, no cabía de la felicidad. Gray estaba hablando conmigo como siempre he querido.

–Puedo controlar el agua. –contesté con cierta emoción. –No tienes que temerme. Soy la más… reservada del grupo. Nunca lastimaría a un humano que no lo merezca. Yo nunca… te lastimaría a ti.

–Yo diría tímida. –dijo sonriendo. –No hablas con los humanos. Creí que nos odiabas, ya que siempre que te miraba ignorabas o huías de los humanos.

¿Siempre que me miraba?

–No los odio. –negué lentamente. –Solo… no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy con ellos. Nunca he hablado con uno y sé que sus costumbres son muy diferentes a las nuestras.

No pude evitar quedarme como lela mirando sus ojos. Eran tan oscuros como su cabello, era un humano muy hermoso.

–Para ser un _feroz_ dragón, eres muy tierna. –su sonrisa hiso que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Este hombre estaba matándome sin piedad. ¿No sabrá que hacer enloquecer a la bestia puede ser peligroso? Él no parecía tener miedo, en cambio yo, me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Todo el shock de hace un rato había desaparecido cuando Gray decidió entablar una conversación conmigo.

–Lucy nos ha dicho que eres escultor ¿Es cierto? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

–¿Lucy ha hablado de mí? –preguntó riendo.

–Solo un poco. –asentí.

–Bueno, Lucy no miente. –dijo Gray. –Soy un escultor de hielo. Me encanta crear figuras con hielo, por lo general la familia de Lucy me pedía hacer figuras para sus fiestas. No es un trabajo muy común, pero deja mucho y es divertido.

Hablamos por horas y horas, incluso, aun después de salir de las aguas termales, reanudamos nuestra conversación. Era un hombre agradable y tenía cierta sensibilidad por su alrededor y sus amigos. Me contó sobre su familia, sobre el horrible accidente que les quitó a sus padres y como tuvo que vivir con una amiga de la familia y sus dos hijos, que se volvieron sus hermanos. Ultear y Lyon.

Yo, por otra parte, no tenía mucho que contar. Le conté lo que todo mundo sabe, le conté sobre mis padre y mis pequeños hermanos gemelos. Le conté que yo iba a ser la reina del reino de agua en un futuro antes de la guerra, claro.

–De la realeza ¿Eh? –dijo Gray con tono burlón. –Nunca entenderé su vida.

–No es tan difícil. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Es solo un poco atareado el simple hecho de que te hacen casarte con otro príncipe y la responsabilidad que viene después, ya sabes, tomar buenas decisiones para tu pueblo.

–Lo harás bien. –me animó sonriendo. –Se nota que te gusta ayudar a los demás. Cuando todo esto vuelva a la normalidad, me gustaría que me enseñaras tu reino ¿Podría?

De nuevo, volví a sonrojarme como un tomate maduro. Este humano tenía algo que me ocasionaba diferentes reacciones que nunca antes nadie me había provocado. Algo debe de estar muy mal.

Sin poder despegar mi mirada de la suya. Asentí.

...

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido. Intenté moverme, pero algo me lo impedía, quería abrir mis ojos, pero el cansancio era demasiado. Volví a dormirme.

Sentí algo húmedo y cálido recorrerme por todo el cuello creando un escalofrió que logró despertarme. Abrí con pereza mis ojos mirando la poca luz que había donde me encontraba. Intenté sentarme, pero de nuevo, ese peso estaba sobre mí impidiéndome hacer un movimiento.

Esa sensación húmeda y cálida se volvió dura y filosa provocándome que gimiera.

Luego recordé todo. Estaba en una cueva que Natsu había encontrado y había arreglado para nuestros _encuentros._ Enrojecí ante los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Sus colmillos volvieron a morderme en el cuello y luego su lengua hiso su camino por mi piel sensible, su brazo estaba fuertemente enredado en mi cintura, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, sentía el calor abrazar mi cuerpo con fiereza.

A pesar de que nos la pasamos toda la noche haciéndolo, aun podía sentir una perfecta erección presionándose en mi trasero. Su mano libre fue recorriendo un largo recorrido hasta llegar a su meta, presionó mi pecho con dureza lo suficiente para hacerme jadear.

–Natsu~. –gemí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás por todo el montón de sensaciones.

–¿Mmm? –murmuró sin dejar de lamer mi cuello.

–Ya es de día. –murmuré intentando recobrar la cordura. –Tenemos que volver~

–Ugh…. –gruñó alejando su boca de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos con desaprobación. –No quiero ir… quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus labios se unieron con los míos en uno de los tantos besos salvajes que despertaban cientos de sensaciones en ambos.

Natsu se puso sobre mí sin dudarlo ni un momento, intenté romper el beso, pero él sencillamente no me dejo ir.

Suspiré mentalmente. _Si no puedes contra ello, únetele_. Me dije a mi misma dejándome llevar por la abrasadora excitación que me provoca cada vez que nuestra piel se roza una con la otra.

Abrí mis piernas y envolví ágilmente su cintura, comenzó a rozar su erección con la parte sensible y húmeda de mí, haciéndome gemir entre sus labios. Sonrió con superioridad y mordió mi labio inferior.

–Creí haberte escuchado que ya era tarde. –dijo maliciosamente mientras seguía rozando con más fuerza su erección.

Gemí con fuerza. Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba dentro.

–Tal vez me equivoqué. –dijo besándome con más fuerza y penetrándome de una sola estocada.

Aruñé su espalda con fuerza, mientras que él mordía mi cuello encajando sus colmillos. Ya no había dolor, solo era placer, placer cargado de múltiples sensaciones que antes era desconocidas para mí.

Sus gruñidos animales eran tan excitantes, sus alas estaban cubriéndonos a ambos, él siempre tenía el sumo cuidado de que sus garras no me lastimaran, por lo general las encajaba en las sabanas de nuestra cama improvisada. Con lo que no tenía ni el más mínimo cuidado eran sus colmillos, que los encajaba a su preferencia en mi piel. Y no me molestaba, al principio le tenía miedo que me doliera, pero ya era otra cosa que me provocaba de él.

Una vez terminamos nuestra sesión de hormonas descontroladas, Natsu estuvo más que entusiasmado por ayudarme a vestirme.

–Ahora les diremos ¿Cierto? –pregunté mirando hacia la nada con la voz apagada.

Natsu dejó de ponerse los zapatos para alzar la mirada hacia mí. Me sonrió con ternura.

–Sé que será difícil, pero debemos hacerlo. –dijo con seriedad. –Se lo diré hoy en cuanto la vea, de todas formas, tienes mi olor impregnado y yo tengo el tuyo. Solo un dragón idiota no se daría cuenta de que ya lo hemos hecho.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamé horrorizada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Natsu, incrédulo.

–¡¿A qué te refieres con que se darán cuenta de que ya lo hicimos?! ¿Qué significa eso? –pregunté frenéticamente.

–Todos sabemos que _marcar_ a nuestra pareja significa tener sexo con ella. –dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Hundí mis mejillas sonrojadas entre mis manos. Ahora todos los dragones sabrán que he tenido sexo con Natsu. ¡Me quiero morir! Ya no podré verlos a la cara con seriedad.

Los brazos de Natsu me rodearon, abrazándome.

–Tranquila. –murmuró con ternura. –Les diré que actúen con naturalidad. Sé que esto es incómodo para ti y lo siento.

–Está bien. –dije abrazándolo y hundiendo mi rostro rojo en su fuerte pecho. –¿Es significa que ninguna mujer se te acercará porque tienes mi olor?

Natsu rio con diversión y me abrazó con más fuerza.

–Exacto, mi pequeña princesa celosa. –asintió besando mi frente.

...

A pesar de que le dije con naturalidad a Lucy que resolvería esto, ahora mismos, me encuentro con un enorme nudo en el estómago. Una parte de mí quería evitar tener que hacer esto, pero la parte racional me daba el valor para hacer las cosas bien. No podía seguir mintiéndole a Lisanna, ella no se merecía algo así.

Cuando por fin la encontré, mi estómago dio un vuelco, tenía ganas de vomitar. Ella me miró con curiosidad y se acercó a mí rápidamente. Su paso se desaceleró cuando logró estar a unos pocos metros de mí. Su mirada se tornó confusa y nerviosa.

Estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Bajó la mirada y siguió acercándose a mí, hasta solo estar a unos cuentos pasos. Es ahí donde su mirada se volvió temerosa y dolida.

–Lisanna… yo…. –no sabía cómo explicar algo tan delicado e íntimo.

Sorprendentemente miré a Lisanna sonreír y alzar la vista para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

–No tienes por qué explicarme nada. –dijo con cuidado. –Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo sabias? –dije asombrado.

Lisanna rió con ternura.

–Claro que sí. –dijo hundiéndose de hombros. –Yo sabía que tu no querías casarte y mucho menos conmigo. Sabía que estabas interesado en alguien más, pero jamás imagine que ese alguien fuera una humana.

Podía sentir mi mandíbula abierta de la sorpresa. Ella lo sabía.

–¿Por qué seguir con la boda y eso? –pregunté, confundido.

–Una parte de mí quería creer que mis sospechas estaban equivocadas, pero al aparecer, era yo la que estaba equivocada. –dijo con un rastro de tristeza.

–Perdóname. –murmuré sintiéndome mal.

–No te disculpes, tonto. –dijo dándome un golpe leve en el hombro y volviendo a sonreír. –No podemos controlar de quien nos enamoramos. Además, Lucy es bonita, inteligente e independiente, es ideal para alguien tan revoltoso como tú. Espero que ella sea tu felicidad y que ambos vivan una larga vida juntos.

Aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de tanta sinceridad que en vez de hacerme sentir bien, me hacían sentirme como una mierda. Aunque Lisanna quiera ocultarlo, podía ver que estaba destrozada.

–Lo es. Lucy es mi todo. –contesté esforzándome en sonreír. –Espero que puedas encontrar esa felicidad en alguien más.

...

¿Cómo se supone que daba de decirle a Loke todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que ya no puedo casarme con él? Estoy segura de que aceptará mi decisión como la buena persona que es, y no quiero eso, quiero que se enoje, quiero que me pida una explicación.

Tuve que tomar la bufanda de Natsu y cubrir los mordiscos, no podría hablar con Loke con los mordiscos brillar en mi cuello. Sería demasiado penoso.

Y ahí estaba. Hablando animadamente con Gray sobre los prototipos de las nuevas armas contra dragones. Él mi miró un tanto alejada y sonrió. Se despidió de Gray que al verme me saludó su mano, con nerviosismo le devolví el saludo.

Miré a Loke acercarse cada vez más hasta estar a solo unos pasos. Miró con curiosidad la bufanda.

–¿Podemos hablar en privado? –pregunté antes de que él dijera algo más.

–Claro que sí, Lucy. –asintió, sonriéndome.

 _No, no por favor. No me sonrías de esa manera._

Lo llevé hasta uno de los límites de la barrera anti-dragones, en un punto seguro, donde nadie podrá vernos o escucharnos. Loke se sentó cómodamente en una piedra esperándome a que dijera algo. Me encontraba frente a él, presionando la gruesa tela de la bufanda de Natsu para darme valor. Valor que necesitaba.

–¿Qué es lo que está mal, Lucy? –preguntó con tono preocupado.

–Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. –balbuceé con nerviosismo.

–Dime.

–Veras…. –respiré hondo y lo miré con firmeza. –No puedo casarme contigo.

Sentí mi garganta seca y un nudo en mi estómago. Loke me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Parecía sorprendido.

–Oh, con qué era eso. –dijo sonriendo frágilmente y con la mirada en el suelo. –Está bien, Lucy.

–¡No! – exclamé completamente rota. –¡No lo está! ¡Te mentí! Te dije que te quería y ahora estoy diciéndote que no me puedo casar contigo… soy un asco de persona.

Sentí su mano revolviendo mi pelo. Alcé la mirada para observar una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? ¿No está enojado? ¿Triste?_

–¿Qué está mal contigo? –pregunté con dificultad, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos, pero las reprimí.

–No voy a mentir. –dijo borrando su sonrisa y siendo reemplazada por una expresión de tristeza y dolor. –Me duele como el infierno lo que me dijiste. Pero lo comprendo. No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, porque eso no sería amor, me sentiría peor si te hubieras visto obligada a casarte conmigo. Agradezco mucho que hayas sido honesta conmigo.

Era la primera vez que lo miraba con esa expresión de dolor y esos ojos vacíos, me sentía horrible, pero estaba contenta de que él se haya abierto a mí de esa manera.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El titubeó, pero respondió a mi abrazo.

 _Esto... yo... espero que esto vaya para bien..._

Por encima de su hombro, visualicé una sombra moviéndose con rapidez. Estaba del otro lado del campo. Me alarmé y me solté de Loke. La katana en mi espalda pesaba con anormalidad.

–Hay algo espiándonos. –susurré a Loke. –Ve y avisa a los demás. Yo me encargo.

Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa, pero no le di tiempo de decir nada o de detenerme. Solo corrí lejos de la seguridad del campo hasta aquella sombra. Estoy segurísima de que era un dragón, su sombra era demasiado grande para ser un humano promedio y corría como si volara, definitivamente esa cosa no era humana.

A pesar de que Colmillo venenoso es una espada demoniaca para matar, no tenía planeado usarla, aun no puedo borrar la imagen de mi madre suicidándose. Tomé mi tan eficiente látigo y lo volví una lanza.

Perdí de vista aquella sombra y me detuve en seco. El día se estaba acabando y la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer, las nubes tormentosas no eran de mucha ayuda.

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, podía sentirlo asecharme como un depredador a su presa. En un ágil movimiento esquivé el mortífero golpe de aquel dragón. Era inmenso, tan grande como Elfman o Laxus, solo que este no tenía ningún rasgo humano como ellos. Su piel estaba llena de escamas grises y blancas, no tenía dedos, solo garras, sus ojos eran como la de los demás, pero estos tenían un inquietante brillo dorado, en su espalda había raras púas gigantescas hechas de un extraño material. Al parecer podía desprenderlas como un puercoespín, eso fue lo que me atacó.

Sin nada de paciencia aquel dragón se me abalanzó con la intención de arrancarme la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Me escabullí y lo golpee con fuerza con la punta filosa de mi lanza, pero no funcionó, su piel era como un caparazón duro que solo chocaba con mi lanza.

Chasqueé fastidiada. Convertí la lanza en el aerodinámico látigo de metal que daba descargas eléctricas. Subí la intensidad de la electricidad, lo suficiente para herir de gravedad a semejante criatura.

La pelea era demasiada peligrosa, me he salvado por poco de diversos golpes que podrían dejar inconsciente a cualquiera que los recibiera. No sé cuántas veces lo he azotado con mi látigo, pero las descargas solo lo hacían volverse más lento, mas sin embargo, no daban el resultado que yo quería.

–¡Lucy! –escuché a mi espalda.

Me distraje por solo un momento, permitiéndole aquella criatura dar un gran golpe que me lanzó contra un árbol. Caí sobre mi pecho soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me había golpeado en el costado derecho, casi podía escuchar a mis músculos gritar de dolor. Sentí los pasos pesados del dragón acercarse a mí, intenté levantarme rápidamente para intentar huir, estaba segura de que me aplastaría la cabeza si no me muevo rápido. Pero cada movimiento era forzado.

La sombra de algo me cubrió y solo pude cerrar los ojos del miedo.

 _Es mi fin._

O tal vez no. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al no sentir dolor en ningún lado, al estar consiente. Un olor a sangre llenó el lugar. Escuche un quejido de dolor que no era mío ni el del dragón.

 _¿Qué… pasó?_

Alcé la vista hasta donde se supone que debía estar el dragón. Grande fue mi sorpresa al toparme con un par de anteojos y unos ojos oscuros mirarme. Estaba en shock. Un de esas grandes púas estaba encajada perfectamente en la espalda de Loke y traspasaba por su pecho. Sangre pintó el suelo debajo de él.

Me salvó.

–¿Estás… bien-princesa? –preguntó Loke con dificultad y una línea de sangre bajando por su boca hasta su mandíbula.

Sentí mi sangre helarse. El dolor pareció superficial de un momento para otro, el dolor físico había sido reemplazado por un dolor aún mayor.

Aquel monstruo se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros con una sonrisa sádica y enfermiza. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo.

Mi mano voló hacia la empuñadura de la katana y de un ágil movimiento la desenvaine. Podía apreciar su cuchilla plateada y brillante adornada con las que parecían ser escamas azabaches que parecían tener un brillo morado antinatural.

Fue un movimiento rápido y limpio. Aquella piel que antes parecía un cascaron, ahora se convirtió en simple mantequilla cuando la cuchilla se deslizó por su cuello. Un borbotón de sangre llovió y su cabeza cayó a unos metros lejos de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto y con un sonido bofo.

Dejé caer la katana al suelo, mis manos temblaban con brusquedad. Giré mi cuerpo y lo vi ahí, arrodillado en sus rodillas y sus manos apoyándose en el suelo para no caer.

–Loke…. –murmuré con voz muerta. –¿Por qué?

–Soy… patético. –dijo Loke intentando reír, pero solo logró escupir más sangre. –Intenté ayudarte… ¿Lo hice bien?

Me dejé caer de rodillas junto a él. No puede estar pasando, no por favor. La desesperación me estaba consumiendo.

Intenté tomarlo de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

–Ven. Tenemos que volver. –dije con desesperación. –Aries podrá hacer algo para curarte… y todo estará bien…

–Déjame. Lucy. Basta. –dijo con autoridad. –No va a estar bien. Estoy sangrando demasiado.

Me quedé paralizada cuando lo miré quitarse la púa, un gruñido de dolor salió de su garganta mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, sus manos presionaban con fuerza la herida donde estaba atravesada aquella púa.

Me apresuré a poner su cabeza en mis piernas.

–Ya es muy tarde. –murmuró Loke.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté con dolor. –¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?

–Porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo, estarías tú en mi lugar. –contestó Loke con una pequeña sonrisa vacía. –No podría… soportarlo. No soy tan fuerte, eres la única razón por la cual yo… seguía viviendo.

De nuevo, una línea de sangre salió de su boca. No podía moverme, mi mente estaba bloqueada mientras seguía mirando a una de las pocas personas que son parte de mi familia morir por esta estúpida guerra.

–Loke… yo…

–No digas nada, Lucy. –me interrumpió con lágrimas en sus ojos. –No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Estoy feliz de haberte salvado.

–No quiero perderte. –murmuré al borde de las lágrimas. –No me dejes sola, Loke. Por favor… no te vayas.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Quité sus anteojos para mirar con mejor detalle sus ojos.

–No estás sola. Ya no. –murmuró con una sonrisa. –Aún quedan personas que te necesitan. Sé una buena reina, Lucy.

–No… Loke… por favor. –sollocé más fuerte. –Perdóname. Sé que soy una irresponsable y ruidosa, que no tengo gracia y que no soy para nada femenina… pero… prometo ser mucho mejor… no te vayas…

Las lágrimas salían sin control alguno. Apreté con fuerza su mano, como si eso pudiera evitar que se desangrara. Como si eso pudiera evitar algo.

–Eres perfecta. –murmuró apretando con poca fuerza mi mano. –Tal vez eso fue lo que me enamoró. Eres tan perfecta para mí, Lucy Heartfilia. Te amo tanto. Agradezco haber estado a tu lado… incluso en los últimos días de mi vida…

–Por favor… quédate…

–Prométeme que vivirás por mí. –dijo en un leve susurro. –Por Layla y por todas esas personas que han muerto para protegerte. Vive.

 _No..._

–Lo prometo. –contesté entre sollozos.

–Eso es más que… suficiente… para mí. –sonrió con felicidad.

Su mano perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre su pecho que ya no se movía, la palidez se hiso más notoria y con ella la oscuridad de sus ojos al cerrarse y perderse para siempre.

 _Se fue. Se ha ido para siempre._

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, una extraña sensación de vacío en mi interior y una profunda tristeza que arrasaba con todo sentimiento o pensamiento. Todos esos recuerdos de Loke y yo cuando éramos niños, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, cuando le dije que ya no le amaba… todos, ahora son, solo recuerdos. Ya no habrá más. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano, tan desconocido.

El anillo de hada parecía quemarme la piel. Bajé la mirada hacia el anillo y ahí fue cuando escuche un ligero _¡Crack!_... algo dentro de mí definitivamente se rompió.

El dolor inundó mi cuerpo. Y grité. Grité con la esperanza de que el dolor se fuera.

El agua de lluvia que caía limpiaba mis lágrimas de dolor, el sonido de los truenos disfrazaba mis alaridos de dolor. Pero no importa que tanto la naturaleza intenté cubrir mi llanto, el dolor era como miles de espinas clavándose en mi corazón.

* * *

 **N/A: Me dolió en el alma, escribir eso. Pero era necesario.**

 **D':**

 **La historia esta llegando a su fin, chicos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 _¡Lucy!… Lucy… ¡Lu-chan!... ¡Princesa!..._

 _¡Luce!_

Voces a la lejanía. Solo podía escuchar eso, pero estaba sumergida en una oscuridad interminable, mi cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, flotando en el vacío de mi dolor.

Podía escuchar las voces de todos… _pero no podía escuchar su voz… su voz… se había ido para siempre._

Lagrimas cayeron sin delicadeza por mis ojos, quemando la piel de mis mejillas, apreté con fuerza las sabanas de la cama donde me habían recostado.

Abrí los ojos y sin importarme el ardor de la luz, seguí mirando fijamente el techo en busca de alguna clase de señal. Algo que me dijera que todo aquello había sido solo una desastrosa pesadilla. De esas que logran despertarte todo sudoroso y con los ojos llorosos, de aquellos que solo te quedan por contar a un familiar o amigo y cerciorarte que solo había sido un sueño horrible… pero no era así… los rostros preocupados de las personas frente a mí solo me auguraban que por más que lo deseara, aquello no había sido un sueño.

Gruñí con dolor y tristeza, apretando con fuerza mi mandíbula hasta el punto de casi romperse. Cualquier dolor físico era insignificante comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

La calidez de una mano se colocó sobre la mía haciéndome reaccionar, alejé mi mirada del techo y giré para chocar con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban sin brillo alguno, con dolor y tristeza.

–Se ha ido…. –susurré atragantándome con el nudo en mi garganta.

–Lo sé… y lo siento mucho. –contestó aferrándose a mí en un cálido abrazo. –Sé que le querías, me duele verte destrozada…

–Le dije que ya no me iba a casar con él. –dije apartándome del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. –Y aun así… él fue tras de mí… me salvó…

No dijo nada, pero en su mirada había dolor, una impotencia de querer hacer algo pero no saber qué hacer. Me sostuvo en sus brazos, envolviéndome por completo, apretándome a él como si estuviera tratando de ser un escudo, un escudo para evitar que el dolor siguiera carcomiéndome.

Con lentitud, pase mis brazos por su espalda y me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba ayuda para salir de este agujero oscuro y vacío.

Hace algunos meses, todo parecía tan normal, tan feliz, tan iluminado por las sonrisas de todos en el reino. La única preocupación eran las lluvias que estropearían un buen día de venta para los vendedores de la ciudad, pero incluso, la lluvia era buena señal para los agricultores, pero después de un día lluvioso, al día siguiente el cielo se teñía de color. La felicidad y la tranquilidad siempre estaban ahí… ahora, ¿Dónde ha quedado todo eso? Ya no hay tierras o una ciudad donde la gente pueda caminar en paz y observar el cielo, ya esté nublado o despejado.

Hay muerte, dolor, miedo y soledad a cada vuelta de la esquina. Loke se ha ido para siempre, él era la inspiración y el valor de los ciudadanos, y ahora él ha muerto. _¿Cómo reaccionará la gente?_

Él confiaba en mí. Le prometí que viviría. Y eso lo que voy hacer. Voy a levantarme, voy a pelear y acabaré con toda la oscuridad que se ha llevado todo aquello a lo que he amado.

...

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Gray saltando de su mesa de trabajo. –No creí que estarías tan rápido aquí…. –se acercó a mí y me abrazó. –Lo siento. Loke también era mi amigo.

Claro. No soy la única que lo está pasando mal. Le sonreí a Gray con amabilidad.

–No podía quedarme en casa, lamentándome todo el tiempo. –dije bajando un poco la mirada. –Loke no lo hubiera querido. –levanté la mirada para observar a Gray. –Necesito los avances que has tenido con las armas.

Por lo general el encargado en las armas eran Gray y Loke, ahora era mi turno de comportarme como un verdadero líder. Las armas fueron creadas por los conocimientos de los cazadores de dragones, basados en las debilidades de cada una de las especies, fueron perfeccionadas por alquimia, cada arma tiene una habilidad especial. Los dragones podrán tener alas y controlar elementos, pero nosotros tendremos armas con características similares.

–Así que… ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Erza. –¿Correr hacia el reino de los dragones y pelear a sangre fría?... me parece buena idea.

Erza tenía un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba emoción.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó Jellal. –Eso sería muy irresponsable y estúpido.

–Concuerdo con Jellal. –dijo Gray.

–No somos muchos guerreros. –dijo Levy más para sí misma. –Las armas que tenemos no son suficientes… lamentablemente estamos en desventaja. Pero si ideamos un buen plan, tal vez tendríamos una oportunidad.

–¿Tal vez? –preguntó Cana con desconfianza.

Era un gran riesgo, es posible que perdamos muchas vidas en el camino. Aunque me duela hasta la medula, no tendremos más opción que luchar. Acnologia se encargará de matarnos de todas formas.

–Podríamos infiltrarnos. –hablé con voz firme. –Nuestro objetivo no es matar a todos los dragones. Solo nos basta con uno y ese es Acnologia.

–Pero Acnologia no estará solo… estoy seguro de que tendrá su propia guardia. –dijo Gajeel, pensativo. –Conozco un pasadizo oculto que solo pocos conocemos, lo utilizábamos para emergencias. Podríamos usarlo.

–Acnologia es demasiado arrogante, estoy seguro de que cree que no necesita una guardia. –dijo Sting.

–Aunque lográramos entrar sin ser descubiertos, ¿Quién se encargara de Acnologia? –preguntó Mirajane. –Es un dragón oscuro muy poderoso.

Colmillo latió en mi cintura, aquella espada sería la única que podría matar a Acnologia. Un solo corte podría ser su fin. Mi mamá siempre ha sido una persona muy misteriosa, por alguna razón, siento como si ella intentara decirme algo con esta espada. ¿Por qué ella estaba en el castillo aun después de que todos huyeron? ¿Por qué Acnologia apareció de la nada? ¿Lo estaría esperando? ¿Por qué?

–Yo lo haré. –contesté. –Yo me haré cargo de Acnologia.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Natsu, sorprendido. –¡¿Estás loca?!

–La antorcha parlante tiene razón, ¿Estás loca? –dijo Gray, frunciendo el ceño.

–Estoy segura que puedo hacerlo. –dije con el semblante serio. –Tengo que ser yo.

–Si es por Loke…

–No es solo por Loke. –dije frunciendo el ceño. –Es por todo lo que me ha quitado. Se me dio esta espada para matarlo y eso es lo que haré.

Luego recordé que había algo que Acnologia no me ha quitado y que había olvidado por completo. Mi padre. Jude Heartfilia seguía prisionero.

–Bueno, si Lucy dice que puede hacerlo… no veo porque no dejarla ¿no? –dijo Erza poniendo su mano en mi cabeza. –Nosotros te cubriremos la espalda.

–¿Erza? ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Jellal con preocupación. –No podemos…

–¡Es una locura! –exclamó Natsu, enojado. –¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Me temía que algo así sucediera. Él nunca me dejaría hacer algo tan arriesgado.

–Tú te encargaras de rescatar a nuestros padres. –dije con autoridad en su dirección. –Tal vez con Igneel-san podríamos lograr que los demás dragones recapaciten.

–¿Mi papá? –preguntó Natsu, confundido.

–Es posible. –asintió Laxus. –Si rescatamos a los dragones que estuvieron en contra del plan de Acnologia, tendremos más oportunidad de ganar.

–Supongo que ya está decidido ¿Eh? –dijo Gildarts, sonriendo.

Una vez que la junta termino y todos se dedicaron a prepararse para la guerra, yo me encaminé hasta la ciudad para poder hablar con los ciudadanos, ellos necesitan saber que el plan de ataque se llevara a cabo y que Loke ha muerto. Estoy segura de que muchos pedirán explicaciones pero no me siento mentalmente bien aún para explicarlo.

Algo me atrapó de la cintura y lo único que pude hacer fue reaccionar de manera repentina golpeando al responsable.

Natsu gruñó de dolor y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Su cola seguía sosteniéndome de la cintura.

–¡¿Natsu?! ¡Lo siento! –exclamé preocupada. –¿Te dolió?

–Demonios, mujer, tienes la mano pesada. –chasqueó sobándose la nariz.

–Ha sido tu culpa. –dije intentando no reír. –¿Qué intentaban conseguir sorprendiéndome de esa manera?

–Necesitamos hablar. –dijo enderezándose. –No puedo dejar que te arriesgues de esa manera.

Suspiré.

–Así que era eso…. –dije restándole importancia. –Ya está decidido.

–Claro que no. Solo tú lo decidiste. –respondió con sumo enojo en su mirada. –Es injusto. Me estas dejando fuera de una decisión tan importante. Somos compañeros ahora, si algo te pasara yo…

–Nada va a pasarme. –dije acercándome a él. Toqué su rostro con una de mis manos. –Este martirio está a punto de terminar. Una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, seremos libres al fin, ¿No quieres eso?

–Lo quiero contigo a mi lado. –contestó afligido. Sostuvo mis muñecas con sus manos. –No quiero perderte. Me haría pedazos… y sin embargo, estas más que dispuesta a lanzarte a un pozo del que tal vez no vuelvas nunca. Me aterra, no quiero eso.

Su frente se juntó con la mía. Sus palabras sonaban adoloridas, sus ojos solo reflejaban miedo, un miedo que nunca antes había visto. Se me encogió el corazón.

–Iré contigo. –dijo Natsu decidido. –Cazaremos a Acnologia juntos. No pienso alejarme de ti en ningún momento. Me asegurare de que volvamos juntos.

–Estoy segura de ello. –dije sonriendo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Hoy es ese día. Él día donde la humanidad peleará para sobrevivir. En donde verán lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos cuando se les provoca.

Nos levantaremos de las cenizas y atacaremos como las sombras, dejaremos marcas a nuestros enemigos, marcas que nunca olvidaran. No hay cabida para el miedo, ya desde hace mucho sabíamos que sería un suicidio pelear, pero nuestro orgullo no nos permite vivir arrodillados. Pelearemos con uñas, garras, dientes y colmillos si es necesario, por nuestra libertad.

–Hemos sido criaturas tan diferentes. –dije con cierta diversión. –Y sin embargo, mírenos. Trabajando juntos por el mismo enemigo. Nuestros antepasados volverían a morir si fuera posible.

–O nos felicitarían por lograr lo que ellos en cientos de años no pudieron. –contestó Natsu, sonriendo.

–Ha llegado la hora, chicos. –exclamó Erza. –¿Listos para patear traseros?

Una horda de gritos de aprobación retumbó el lugar. Dragones y humanos trabajando juntos. Armas alquímicas y una estrategia perfecta.

Que el gran rey celestial nos acompañen en nuestra batalla.

La primera fase para nuestro plan era infiltrarnos en el reino de los dragones, lo cual fue demasiado fácil ya que teníamos dragones que conocían cientos de pasadizos secretos que solo muy pocos conocían. Los dragones iba al frente y cada uno de ellos tenía una pequeña Lacrima comunicadora que nos permite comunicarnos a cada uno.

Llegará un momento en donde nos tengamos que separar. Lo primero y primordial seria encontrar a Acnologia y a los prisioneros. Tenemos que encontrar a Igneel y a mi padre.

 _Momentos antes de partir._

–¿Cómo encontraremos a Acnologia? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

–Eso no será problema. –contestó Natsu. –Lo encontraré con mi olfato. Su olor siempre ha sido desagradable.

–Bien, Natsu y Lucy se encargaran de Acnologia. –concordó Erza. –Jellal, yo, Mirajane, Laxus y Gajeel nos encargaremos de cubrirles las espaldas. Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Elfman se encargaran de los prisioneros dragones, Cana y los cazadores ayudaran a escapar a los prisioneros humanos… creo que eso es todo.

Todos asintieron. Levy se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Ella no iría, no es una guerrera como yo, ella seguirá siendo una pequeña princesa y prefirió quedarse en el castillo a cuidar a su reino.

La abracé.

–Por favor, vuelvan. –me pidió.

–Lo haremos. –prometí.

Al menos podría estar segura de que Levy estará esperándonos con los brazos abiertos cuando regresemos.

 _Actualmente._

Todos se separaron a sus respectivos lugares. El grupo de Gray continuó en los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a los calabozos. Mientras que nosotros no adentramos por el castillo guiados por Natsu y Gajeel. Podía sentir a un extraño cosquilleo de nerviosismo.

¿Y cómo no?

El maldito lugar estaba terriblemente silencioso. _Algo no estaba bien._

–Chicos, esperen. –susurré, deteniéndome.

–¿Qué sucede, Lucy? –preguntó Natsu, alarmado.

–Algo no está bien. –murmuré con nerviosismo.

Las puertas del salón donde estábamos se cerraron por completo asustándonos. Erza y Jellal se pusieron en guardia, mientras que los dragones gruñeron mirando en una sola dirección.

–¡Vaya! ¿En verdad creyeron que me sorprenderían? –preguntó una arrogante voz que yo conocía muy bien.

–Acnologia. –susurré con desprecio.

Apareció de la nada, frente nuestro, sonriéndonos con burla. A nuestro alrededor, muchos dragones comenzaron a rodearnos. Me imaginaba que no sería tan sencillo. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

–Mira que han caído muy bajo, unirse con humanos. –habló Acnologia con cierto desprecio. –Acaban de cavar su propia tumba.

–La única tumba que cavaré será la tuya. –gruñó Natsu.

–Ya lo veremos. –sonrió en respuesta.

Miré a Natsu y ambos asentimos. Pelearíamos. Esto no puede terminar así. Solo basto un chasquido para que la oleada de dragones nos atacara, pero no nos quedaremos atrás. Nuestro objetivo no es pelear hasta la muerte, nuestro objetivo es solo una persona. Y nosotros iremos por él.

Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Mirajane y Laxus se encargaron de abrirnos camino hasta Acnologia. Desenvaine a colmillo y corrí hasta aquella criatura que se ha burlado de nuestra desgracia, la que comenzó todo esta masacre sin sentido.

–¡Princesa! ¡Que gusto volver a verte! –exclamó Acnologia esquivando mi espada. –¡Woah! ¡Cuidaado! Podrías cortar a alguien con eso.

–¡Esa es la idea, grandísimo imbécil! –gritó Natsu golpeándolo en la cara.

Acnologia chocó contra la puerta haciéndola añicos y pasando a otra habitación. Natsu y yo seguimos su trayectoria dejando a los chicos pelear con los demás dragones.

Agradecía un poco que tuviéramos nuestro propio espacio para pelear. Acnologia rió con sorna mientras seguía en el suelo tirado.

–No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Natsu. –dijo levantándose y sobándose la mandíbula. –La verdad esperaba que te hubieras muerto.

–Ohh… Lamento no haberte complacido. –dijo Natsu con sarcasmo.

Aprendió bien. Hace unos años ni siquiera sabía lo que era el sarcasmo. Me siento un poco orgullosa.

Acnologia se levantó, Natsu y yo nos pusimos en guardia rápidamente.

–Son tan adorables que me dan ganas de vomitar. –se burló. –¿Qué creen que conseguirán con matarme? ¿Paz mundial? –aquello parecía un buen chiste ya que Acnologia comenzó a reír a carcajadas. –¿Dragones y humanos viviendo en paz? ¡La mera idea es estúpida! ¡Somos dragones! ¡Seres con gran poder y larga vida! ¿Por qué rebajarnos a ser amigos de inútiles humanos? Son solo criaturas inferiores sin ninguna gracia o poder.

–Lamentamos no estar a tu altura. –contesté dando pequeños pasos para acercarme a él. –Pero ahora que lo pienso, te estas comportando como un humano tan arrogante y estúpido. Un mente cerrada que solo cree que su sistema está bien…. –suspiré. –Me das lastima.

A una gran velocidad se acercó a mí golpeándome con su ala, logré colocar mi espada entre los dos para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte, pero aun así, logró derribarme y derrapé por el suelo hasta chocar con una pared.

Escuché el sonido chirriante de algo romperse, me levanté rápidamente solo para observar a ambos dragones pelear como bestias salvajes. Tenía que ayudar a Natsu, rápido.

Ahogué un grito cuando miré a ambos caer por un ventanal, estábamos en una gran torre, me acerqué corriendo hasta la ventana hecha añicos y una masa de color rojo y negro pasó frente mí hasta el cielo.

Me sería imposible cortar a Acnologia si ambos estaban volando. Corrí hasta la salida y por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras en una carrera contra el tiempo. Podía escuchar el retumbe de los golpes y el chocar de los cuerpos contra el techo de la torre.

Debo apresurarme.

De nuevo, otro sonido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchó, esta vez en el último piso de la torre. De una patada golpeé la puerta abriéndome paso por la habitación sucia y llena de polvo.

Acnologia estaba del otro lado de la habitación y Natsu cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Ambos jadeaban cansados.

–¿Dos contra uno? Eso es injusto. –dijo Acnologia, riendo.

–¿Qué es justo para ti? –gruñó Natsu.

–¿Así que vas a matarme, princesita? Después de toda esa charla sobre la venganza y el dolor y bla, bla, bla… –dijo Acnologia, enderezándose.

Me acerqué un paso, sin despegar la mirada de mi objetivo.

–Has matado a tanta gente. –musité con desprecio. –Entre ellos a mi madre.

Acnologia abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, después de unos segundos de vacilación, su mirada se volvió oscura y tenebrosa. Toda la burla se había ido de su rostro.

–Yo no maté a Layla. –gruñó Acnologia. –Ella se suicidó. Ella prefirió matarse que venir conmigo.

–¿Qué? –pregunté, incrédula. –¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre?!

Acnologia bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a reír, pero no con burla, si no que con cinismo. Como si se hubiera vuelto loco en ese preciso instante. Miré a Natsu en busca de algún soporte, pero él me miraba igual de confundido.

Acnologia levantó la mirada y ya no había ningún brillo en su mirada, nada. No había nada.

–Conocía a Layla muy bien. –contestó dando un paso hacia mí. Acnologia miró a Natsu con burla. –¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te descubrí con el olor de Lucy? Las hierbas medicinales, muy ingenioso.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –preguntó Natsu, confundido.

–Yo usaba el mismo método. –contestó riendo. –Solo que a mí no me descubrió nadie como a ti.

Natsu palideció, mientras que yo comenzaba a sentir más y más confundida. No entiendo nada. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

Miré a Natsu para una explicación, pero él no me miraba. Parecía estar sudando frio.

–Layla fue el primer humano que no me desagradó. –contestó borrando su sonrisa. –Un humano sincero y amable.

–La marcaste. –dijo Natsu.

Miré con horror como Natsu decía aquello como si nada. Eso no era posible, alguien como Acnologia era incapaz de amar a un humano mucho menos marcarlo.

 _No puede ser._

Miré a Acnologia que asentía lentamente.

–Dicen que los dragones solo tienen a una pareja y muy pocos encuentran a la suya. –dijo Acnologia caminando por la recámara. –Yo la encontré y resultó ser una pequeña humana. Una humana que ya tenía una relación con otro humano. El Universo es cruel. –dijo riéndose con amargura. –Era joven e ingenuo, creía que sus tratos amables eran algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso. Ella no me temía como los demás humanos, ella creía en la paz entre las dos especies, ella no gritó o corrió pidiendo ayuda cuando me conoció. Ella fue amable y me trató como uno de los suyos. –una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. –Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba enamorado de ella, pero no todos las historias son de cuentos de hadas, no todas las historias tienen un final feliz… ella no me amaba, ella amaba a su tonto prometido humano.

–Papá. –murmuré con incredulidad.

–Me destrozó por completo. –dijo Acnologia. –Si ella decía que no, eso significaba que me quedaría solo para siempre, mientras que ella disfrutaría de su futuro feliz. Fue injusto. Quise odiarla, quise aborrecerla como cualquier otro humano, pero no podía, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa frágil humana. Incluso en el último momento fui por ella, pero ella prefirió matarse. –Acnologia frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. –Ella era igual. Un asqueroso humano egoísta. Incluso su muerte me dolió, quise dejarla morir entre el fuego, pero la enterré en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Un lugar donde solo nosotros conocíamos.

–Mi mamá no era egoísta. –dije intentando no llorar. –Mi mamá fue honesta contigo.

–¿Honestidad? –preguntó Acnologia con incredulidad.

–Te convertiste en un monstruo. –las palabras salían de mi boca sin poder detenerlas. –Layla no hubiera querido esto. Estoy segura de que mamá te quería y quería que superaras ese aborrecimiento hacia los humanos. Matar solo va a llenar tu corazón de más vacío y dolor.

Acnologia dio un paso más, mirándome fijamente. Hiso una mueca de repulsión.

–Eres igual a ella. –dijo con desprecio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó contra mí, esperaba un golpe, pero Natsu detuvo su puño con sus garras y golpeó a Acnologia alejándolo de mí. Sacudí mi cabeza para despertar de mi distracción, coloqué la katana frente de mí, lista para atacar.

Ahora comprendía un poco el dolor de Acnologia. Natsu me contó lo horrible que era para un dragón no encontrar a su pareja. Los dragones vivían mucho más tiempo que los humanos y todos esos años eran una tortura que el dragón vivía en soledad.

Pero matar a todos los humanos no era la solución. Acnologia estaba mal, estaba cegado por su dolor y sufrimiento.

A pesar de que éramos dos lo que estábamos peleando contra él, Acnologia era muy hábil, empujó a Natsu fuera de su rango y me golpeó a mí contra el suelo. Mi katana voló lejos de mis manos y comencé a temer cuando miré a Natsu en el suelo sin moverse.

Acnologia ignoró a Natsu y su mirada se tornó oscura. Me miraba con tanto detenimiento. Se acercaba a mí con paso lento y desesperante. Estoy segura de que si intento alcanzar mi espada me matará.

–Al fin me desharé de ti. –habló con tono bestial y no con su tono burlón. –Eres la maldita viva imagen de ella. Parece que naciste solo para recordarme lo infeliz que me volvió… no solo eres igual a ella físicamente, si no que tú forma de pensar es la misma.

–Esto no está bien…

–¿Vas a rogar por tu vida? –se burló. –¿Tanto miedo te da morir?

Él en verdad estaba adolorido. Me odia incluso a mí, alguien ajeno a su historia. No, no solo me odiaba a mí, odiaba a todos los humanos y dragones que tenían relación con un humano.

–Lo siento. –dije con sinceridad.

Lo vi vacilar un poco. Ese brillo regresó a sus ojos solo por un segundo, había algo de humanidad en él aun. Algo que seguía amando y extrañando a la mujer que lo había rechazado.

Los sentimientos de los dragones eran más puros y poderosos que los de un humano, él nunca olvidaría a mi madre y eso lograba lastimarme un poco. Sentía, no lastima, pero si empatía.

¾ ¡Ugh! Te mataré a ti, a tu padre y todo asqueroso humano. –gruñó alejando ese brillo en sus ojos. –Los humanos son despreciables y los odio tanto…

Sus garras se volvieron más afiladas y apuntaban a mi pecho. Si no hacía algo, me matará. No puedo morir, no aun, le prometí a Loke que viviría, que viviría por cada persona que me ha salvado y amado.

No voy a morir tan fácil. No voy a herir a Natsu de esa manera.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Natsu apareció detrás de Acnologia sosteniéndolo por detrás para evitar que huyera.

–¡Ahora, Luce! –exclamó Natsu.

Entendí perfectamente a que se refería. Busque desesperadamente mi katana, con un rápido movimiento la tomé y corrí hacia ambos dragones.

 _Lo siento._

Encajé a colmillo lo suficiente para matar a Acnologia pero no para dañar a Natsu. La katana brillo de color morado y Acnologia gruñó de dolor para luego escupir sangre y caer de rodillas al suelo.

La herida en si no va a matarlo, los dragones se regeneran a una velocidad más rápida que la de los humanos. Lo que va a matarlo, al igual que mató a mi madre, es el veneno de la espada.

Un colmillo de demonio. Veneno demoniaco. No hay cura en el mundo mortal para algo así.

Saqué la espada y me giré. No quería volver a ver como en la piel de alguien más aparecían esas serpientes moradas que indicaban el camino del veneno por el sistema nervioso hasta el cerebro.

Solo escuché el sonido muerto del cadáver de Acnologia impactar con el suelo. Tragué con dolor aquel nudo en la garganta que se había producido. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar del nerviosismo y pavor.

Solo los brazos de Natsu lograron calmarme un poco.

–Se acabó. –susurró.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Natsu me guió fuera del castillo, sorprendentemente todo estaba tranquilo. El nerviosismo estaba ahí, en mi estómago, tenía miedo de saber cómo terminaron todos.

Aquella noche terminó por fin. Los rayos del sol lograron pasar por las grietas de algunas paredes destrozadas. Natsu sostenía mi mano con fuerza, dándose valor al igual que yo.

Cruzamos por las habitaciones hasta encontrar a un gran número de personas… no, dragones y humanos. Entre ellos estaba Erza, Jellal, Cana, Gildarts y algunos prisioneros. Luego había rostros conocibles de dragones… y… allí estaba, mi padre, entre las tantas personas.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Miré a Natsu y este sonrió. Me soltó y lo único que pude hacer es correr hasta los brazos de mi padre.

Sentir un abrazo de él fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cientos de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder detenerse. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi.

–¡Papá! –sollocé en su hombro.

–¡Oh, Lucy! ¡Mi pequeña niña! –consoló mi padre. –Estaba tan preocupado de que algo malo te hubiera pasado.

–Me hiciste tanta falta, papá. –seguí sollozando.

–Oh, eso no es cierto. –dijo papá limpiando mis lágrimas. –Mira lo que has logrado. –dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que mirara a alrededor de nosotros. –Te has vuelto un líder excepcional. Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña.

Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin poder detenerse.

–No pude salvar a mi mamá… a Loke. –dije con dificultad.

–Ellos están orgullosos también. –dijo papá con algunas lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos. –Están aquí con nosotros, aunque no los podamos ver. Ellos están sonriendo por ti.

Volví a ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de mi padre para poder seguir llorando. Todo había terminado. La maldad había sido arrancada de nuestros compañeros.

–Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas por aquí. –dijo Igneel mirando las cosas destrozadas. –Sí que han causado un gran lio. Estos jóvenes, son un desastre.

–No quiero ni imaginar cómo esta Fiore. –bufó papá.

...

Días después ambos reinos empezaron a reconstruirse de nuevo. Esta vez, había caminos que llevaban de un reino a otro, ya no había leyes estúpidas que te impedían ir al reino de los dragones. Se había firmado un acuerdo de paz y tanto dragones como humanos lo aceptaron.

Se hizo un funeral por las perdidas de las vidas en esta guerra. Un funeral donde se veló tanto a humanos como dragones.

Incluso Levy estuvo ahí, a mi lado. Lo cual agradecí.

Una vez que el reino volvió a ser más o menos lo que era, se podía ver como personas y dragones hablaban animadamente unos con los otros e interactuaban de manera agradable.

El cielo sonreía de nuevo para nosotros.

...

–¡¿Casarse?! –preguntó mi padre casi gritando.

Papá estaba alterado y parecía que le daría un ataque en cualquier momento, mientras que Igneel se reía a carcajadas golpeando la mesa en busca de aire.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, mientras que Natsu se removía en su lugar, incomodo por la situación.

–Está bien. Lo acepto. –habló Igneel tomándoselo con seriedad.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –exclamó mi padre, disgustado. –¡No dejaré que mi niña se casé con tu hijo! ¡Míralo! ¡Es un revoltoso e inmaduro!

–¡Oiga! –se quejó Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

Yo solo me reí. Debería estar tomándome este asunto con seriedad, pero era muy gracioso ver a todos gritar con tanta energía.

–¡Oh, vamos, Jude! –exclamó Igneel restándole importancia al asunto, como siempre. –No es como si pudiéramos impedírselo. Después de todo, mi hijo ya le ha clavado el diente a tu hija.

Igneel sonrió con picardía, mientras que yo enrojecía hasta las orejas, al igual que Natsu que estaba estático. Papá se quedó en silencio con un puño al aire que bajó lentamente mientras seguía con la cara en blanco.

–¿Ah?

–¡¿Clavarle el diente, eh?! –sonó una voz desconocida detrás de nosotros. –Explica eso, Natsuuuu.

Natsu y yo giramos lentamente mientras mirábamos un aura oscura cubrir a Erza. Me estremecí al ver lo terrorífica que podría llegar a ser Erza cuando se enfurecía.

Natsu palideció, sudó frio y comenzó a tartamudear.

–E-Erza…

Una segunda sombra se puso de lado de Erza.

–No intentes detenerme, Jellal. –advirtió Erza desenvainando su espada.

–¿Detenerte? –preguntó Jellal con una sorprendentemente y maligna voz que nunca antes había escuchado de él. –Vengo a ayudarte.

Ambos se llevaron a Natsu mientras que este rogaba por su vida y sus garras se encajaban en el suelo creando marcas.

Papá me sostuvo del brazo y me sacó de aquella habitación dejando a Igneel sonriendo.

No vi para donde se llevaron a Natsu, pero podía escuchar sus gritos de miedo mientras más caminábamos por el castillo hasta llegar al jardín. Papá estaba parloteando con furia no sé cuántas cosas sobre: Inocencia, mi hija, me las pagaras y cientos de groserías.

–Papá, detente. –pedí dejando de caminar.

Papá me miró con sorpresa.

–No te preocupes, hija, ese idiota no se te acercara nunca más. –dijo en tono tranquilizador.

–Papá… yo amo a ese idiota. –sonreí con ternura. –Y no importa lo que hagas, me casaré con él.

–Pero, cariño… ¿Estás segura? –me preguntó con seriedad. –Es un gran paso. Y seria compartir ambos reinos. Tendrías doble responsabilidad.

–¿Eso importa, papá? –pregunté con voz tranquila. –No debería importar mientras esté con la persona que amo, ¿No es eso lo que me enseñaron mamá y tú? Que, mientras haiga amor puro, lo demás no importa.

Papá abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió con ternura. Su mano se colocó en mi mejilla.

–Te has vuelto una mujer muy sabia. –dijo con un atisbo orgulloso. –Tienes razón. Pero ese chico tiene que pedirme tu mano de manera correcta ¿De acuerdo?

Y sí. Los próximos días, Natsu no se rindió, insistía una y otra vez a mi padre, por lo general era sacado a patadas por Erza y Jellal, pero mi tonto dragón nunca se rindió. Hasta que lo logró. Logró convencer a mi padre con su perseverancia y tenacidad.

A los pocos meses, la boda se celebró, una gran boda debo decir, mi suegro así lo quiso y no es como si nos pudiéramos negar. Igneel era tan insistente como Natsu.

Fueron invitados tanto humanos como dragones. No me importaban los detalles, aunque la boda fuera en una simple choza hubiera sido hermosa para mí, porque era Natsu quien estaba a mi lado. Erza no dejó de llorar en toda la ceremonia y ahí estaba Jellal, que al fin, después de tantos meses, se le declaró a Erza y está emocionada aceptó. Estuvo días hablando sobre la relación y lo emocionada que estaba.

Otros que no perdieron el tiempo, fueron Gray y Juvia. Este me pareció un poco cómico. Juvia marcó a Gray antes de que le contara lo que en verdad significaba ser _marcado_ por un dragón. Juvia estaba tan feliz, Gray por otra parte… estuvo varios días en completo shock.

Pero al final todo salió bien. Gray le pidió a Juvia matrimonio y dentro de unas semanas se casaran.

Lo que en verdad me sorprendió y me sigue sorprendiendo es que aquel dragón intimidante llamado Gajeel haya pedido a Levy ser su "guardaespaldas". De hecho, se mudó hasta el castillo de Levy. Algo me dice que hay algo oculto en esta relación. Pero ninguno de los dos parece decir nada. Pero se podía notar lo bien que ambos se llevaban.

–Podría burlarme de Gajeel. –dijo Natsu con burla. –El que dijo que nunca se interesaría en un humano. ¡Ja!

–No, no harás eso. –dije reprendiéndolo. –Esa humana es mi mejor amiga.

–Valee~ –dijo Natsu dándome un corto beso en los labios. –Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido.

–Estoy segura de que me veo mejor sin el. –dije sonriendo con picardía.

Natsu se mordió el labio inferior suprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Mucho mejor. –gruñó en mi oído.

...

Han pasado ya unas semanas desde la boda y la boda de Gray y Juvia, la cual, debo decir que estuvo muy bonita en el reino del agua.

Pero me he estado sintiendo algo extraña. Mareos y temperatura alta. Natsu está como loco, no hay nada que lo mantiene tranquilo, desde que comencé a sentirme mal no ha dormido y comienza a preocuparme.

Ahora mismo, mientras esperábamos a Aries, Natsu estaba caminando en círculos por la recamara como un león enjaulado.

–Diablos, deja de caminar. Me mareas. –dije intentando que se calme.

–No puedo calmarme. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de Aries, con timidez se acercó a mí y comenzó a revisarme. Me preguntaba cosas sencillas y como he estado sintiendo los últimos días. Contesté lo mejor posible.

Después de un tiempo en el que Aries pensaba y revisaba muy bien mi vientre. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Felicidades, van a ser padres. –anunció.

Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón y sin mero aviso comencé a llorar. Natsu se dejó caer en el colchón a mi lado con la cara sorprendida.

Aries dejó la habitación dándonos privacidad.

Natsu se movió rápido y me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. Su rostro se ocultó en la curvatura de mi cuello.

–Un bebé. Vamos a tener un bebé. –murmuré sorprendida y conmovida.

–Un pequeño dragoncito. –susurró Natsu bajando su rostro hacia mi plano abdomen. –Joder, soy tan condenadamente feliz.

–Nunca creí que fuera posible…

Natsu tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con intensidad.

–Ahora seremos una familia. –sonrió.

Asentí con los ojos llorosos. Todo era perfecto. Tenía a mi lado a la persona que más amo y pronto seremos padres, tendremos una bella familia. Era cierto, después de los días más tormentosos, vienen los más hermosos arcoíris.

Jamás creí que mi vida sería tan problemática y luego tan interesante. Cuando nos conocimos solo éramos dos niños con grandes sueño, sueños que ahora se cumplirán de otra manera.

Mi destino cambio… cuando nos conocimos…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: OwO Taaan~ Adorable. Esto aun no termina, todavía falta el epilogo -que yo considero como el verdadero final- el epilogo es un poquito mas largo.**

 **Me sentí mal por Acnologia ;-; él solo quería amor. Los finales felices no son lo mío, me van mas las historias trágicas :v pero estaba muy cursi cuando escribí esta historia xD**

 **Pues hasta aquí llegamos, chicos. Espero volver a verlos en otra de mis historias (~*-*)~**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Bye, Bye~**


	21. Epílogo

**Epilogo.**

Ya han pasado dos años desde entonces. Aun no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. La gente y los dragones viven en completa armonía, como sí aquellos días de guerra, sangre, muerte y dolor nunca hubieran pasado.

Aunque hay algunas heridas que dejan cicatrices, lamentablemente, las cicatrices no desaparecen. Están ahí, recordándonos los malos momentos.

–¿Mami? –esa tierna vocecita me despertó de mi ensoñación.

Me giré alejándome de la ventana para poder mirar al responsable de aquella vocecita. Ahí estaba, mi pequeño niño rubio sosteniendo un dragón de peluche que Grandeeney, la madre de la pequeña Wendy les regaló en su nacimiento.

Me acuclillé para poder estar a su altura.

–¿Qué sucede, cariño? –pregunté pasando mis manos por su desordenado cabello dorado. Tan igual que su padre.

–¿Estas… triste? –preguntó.

–No. –negué rápidamente. Lo cargué en mis brazos. –Solo estoy un poco preocupado por tu padre. Ya sabes cómo es de impulsivo e irresponsable.

–¡Papi es fuerte! –exclamó sonriendo.

–Sí. –dije besando su frente. –Es muy fuerte.

Mi pequeño niño, aun puedo recordar los momentos hermosos en el que estuvo dentro de mi vientre. Natsu parecía el embarazado, no dejaba de parlotear sobre como seria y que es lo que haría una vez que naciera. Cada vez que lo recordaba me llenaba de ternura.

 _..._

 _Dos años antes. 5 meses de embarazo._

–¿Enserio puedes escucharlo? –pregunté incrédula.

Natsu tenía la oreja pegada a mi ya hinchado vientre.

–Su corazoncito. –murmuró Natsu. –¡Oh! Es fuerte, su corazón late a un buen ritmo. Será un chico muy fuerte, igual que su padre.

–Oww~ Que envidia. –dije envidiando los poderosos sentidos de los dragones. –Tú puedes escucharlo.

Natsu desvió la mirada hacia mí y sonrió con ternura. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y beso cada nudillo con cariño.

–No digas eso. –susurró. –Puede que yo lo escuché, pero tú lo sientes, tú tienes una conexión única con él.

La mirada cargada de ternura de Natsu se desvaneció poco a poco y luego miró mi vientre con rareza. Levanté una ceja por su cambio de humor.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté temerosa.

–Hay algo raro. –murmuró sin dejar de mirar mi vientre.

El miedo me llenó por completo. ¿Pasaba algo malo con el bebé?

–¿Natsu? ¿Algo va mal? –insistí en un manojo de nervios.

–Tranquila. –dijo rápidamente Natsu. –No es nada malo.

Pero, sin embargo, no podía confiar en su titubeo. Natsu volvió a colocar su oreja en mi vientre, con mucho cuidado de no rasparme con sus cuernos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido.

No comprendía porque de repente se volvió tan serio. Solo podía rezar internamente que todo estuviera bien. Si algo le pasara a mi bebé, me desharía por completo. Puede que no lo conozca aun, pero ya lo amo como si de mi propio corazón se tratara, más importante que mi corazón, este bebé lo era todo. Es la primera vez que me siento tan cálida y protectora con alguien que no sea Natsu o mi padre.

–¡Oh, dios! –murmuró Natsu con asombro. –No vas a creerlo…

–¿Uhm? ¿Qué? –pregunté con la curiosidad carcomiéndome. Cuando no me contestó, fruncí el ceño. –¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

Natsu se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí con la mirada brillante. Pareciera como si se debatiera en llorar o no, en su rostro había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que consumió el miedo por completo. No podía ser nada malo, al contrario, tenía que ser una grandiosa idea para verlo reaccionar así.

–No es un bebé. –tartamudeó volviendo a la realidad.

–¿Qué? No entiendo. –dije sin comprender nada. –¿A qué diablos te refieres?

Natsu soltó una carcajada y me abrazó, me jaló hasta el suelo con cuidado para que me sentara sobre su regazo.

Confundida, lo separé de mí.

–¡Dime que está pasando! –exigí un poco molesta. –¿Por qué te comportas así?

–¡Luce! –exclamó besándome. –Son dos. –dijo una vez que nuestros labios se separaron. –Son gemelos.

Lo miré incrédula. Toqué mi vientre, aun en estado de shock. Siempre me he preguntado porque mi vientre estaba tan hinchado para solo cinco meses, al principio pensé que siendo un dragón sería un poco más grande que un bebé humano… ahora todo tiene sentido. No es solo un bebé, son dos bebés.

Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control por mis ojos. Eso era aún mejor, dos bebés.

–No era que su corazón fuera rápido. –explicó Natsu. –Es que, sus corazones están sincronizados. Van al mismo tiempo, por eso creí que era un solo bebé. ¿No es genial, Luce?

–Es maravilloso. –dije entre sollozos. –Dos bebés.

–Sip, gemelitos. –canturreó Natsu.

...

–¡Mamá! –exclamó una tercera voz en el lugar donde estábamos.

Busqué con la mirada al causante y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando vi a mi pequeña niña trepada sobre el gran reloj de la estancia y sosteniendo una espada de madera.

–¡Baja de ahí! –exclamé dejando a mi pequeño en el suelo. –Te lastimaras.

La pequeña sonrió con diversión blandiendo su espada en lo alto, sin miedo alguno de caerse o lastimar. Definitivamente era idéntica su padre respecto irresponsabilidad e hiperactividad.

–¡Seré una gran guerrera como Erza-san! –exclamó sin dejar la espada de juguete. –¡Saldremos de aventuras juntas!

Reí con diversión. A Erza le llenaría de orgullo escucharla ahora mismo, desde que mis pequeños gemelos nacieron no ha dejado de parlotear sobre cuidarlos y ser su madrina, a los pocos meses Erza llegó con la noticia de que sería mamá.

Bajé a mi pequeña revoltosa del reloj y la puse en el suelo, a los pocos segundos ya estaba corriendo por todo el lugar gritando sobre aventuras y derrotar monstruos.

Sorprendentemente, ambos gemelos nacieron como humanos, no tenían escamas o alas. Natsu dijo que estas crecerían cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para cargarlas o tal vez no crecerían por ser mitad humanos. Lo que si adoptaron de Natsu es la habilidad de controlar y comer fuego, algo que no me emocionó para nada, más sin embargo Natsu estaba eufórico de la emoción.

Natsu tuvo que hacerse cargo de que ambos niños no incendiaran el castillo en un desvió.

Los niños siendo mitad dragón eran más fuertes y tenían los sentidos más poderosos, ambos adoptaron algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecida, sus ojos brillaban del mismo color verde jade que los de Natsu. A pesar de que son gemelos, nacieron con diferente color de pelo, mi niño era rubio como yo y mi pequeña era peli-rosada como Natsu.

Y como siempre, uno de los gemelos era tranquilito y el otro era incontrolable. Por lo general Natsu jugaba mucho con su hija, mientras que yo me pasaba horas leyéndole a mi hijo.

...

 _Dos años antes. Seis meses._

–¿Niño y Niña? –preguntó Natsu.

–Así es. –contestó Grandeeney con una sonrisa amable.

–Eso es genial, ¿No, Luce? –preguntó Natsu con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. –Ya no tendremos que pelearnos sobre si será niño o niña.

Reí ante su entusiasmo. Era un hombre adorable.

–Ahora tenemos lo mejor de ambos ¿No? –murmuré frotando mi vientre.

Con ayuda de la magia del aire de Grandeeney y Wendy hemos sabido ambos sexos de los bebés, y por insistencia de Natsu, hemos venido cada mes a hacer una revisión. Grandeeney sigue afirmando que ambos bebés están sanos y fuertes.

Una vez en el castillo, Natsu me dejó en la cama para que descansara.

–¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó mientras me ayudaba a quitarme mis zapatos. –Puedo traerte lo que quieres.

–Estoy bien, amor. –dije recostándome. –Solo me duele la espalda.

En estos meses ha sido casi imposible hacer que Natsu se aleje un solo centímetro de nosotros. Ha estado atento de nosotros, y eso me hincha el corazón de ternura.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello desordenado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando sus brazos en el borde de la cama, mirando con atención mi vientre, pasando su dedo índice por toda la longitud de este.

–¿Cómo los llamaremos? –preguntó después de un largo silencio.

–¡Oh! Diablos. –murmuré, asombrada.

Natsu rió.

–Dudo que ese sea un bonito nombre, Luce. –dijo con diversión.

–Cállate, tonto. –dije riendo.

–¿No lo habías pensado, cierto? –preguntó Natsu.

–Ni un poco. –admití, avergonzada. –¿Cómo crees que podemos llamarlos?

Natsu se quedó en silencio.

–¿Tú tampoco lo habías pensado, eh? –pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio.

–De hecho…. –murmuró después de un rato. –Si lo había pensado.

Sorprendida intenté rodar un poquito para poder verlo. Había una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro, también había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Puedes decirme? –pregunté, conmovida.

El sonrojo creció solo un poquito más. Es tan raro ver a Natsu sonrojado, pero cuando se sonrojaba era la cosita más tierna que yo antes haya visto.

–He estado pensando…. –murmuró, nervioso. –Que si es niña…

–Ajá, sigue. –lo alenté, curiosa por su decisión.

–Que… que la llamáramos Layla. –dijo en un leve susurro. –O podríamos utilizar tu nombre. –dijo rápidamente aumentando el sonrojo. –Me gusta tu nombre.

Una punzada de nostalgia y conmoción me invadió.

–Layla…. –murmuré al borde de las lágrimas. –Me gusta mucho.

–¿Ah? ¿Estás segura? –preguntó.

–Sí. –asentí limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que no logré retener de mi ojos. –Es hermoso. Layla será una niñita hermosa, ¿No crees?

–Igual que su madre, puedes asegurarlo. –concordó Natsu.

Besó la punta de mi nariz con cariño.

–¿Y el niño? –pregunté, curiosa.

Natsu volvió a ponerse nervioso. Ya no sonrojado, pero nervioso e incómodo. ¿Si habrá pensado en un nombre para un niño, cierto?

–Ahm… veras…. –musitó Natsu, incomodo. –Creí que podríamos llamarlo…

–¿Si?

–Loke. –dijo por fin.

Abrí los ojos, meramente sorprendida. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla y noté sus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Yo no conocía Loke. –dijo él con una expresión nostálgica. –Lo único que sabía de él, era por lo que me habías contado. Para mí era solo un humano más. Un humano del que yo estaba celoso. Pero, debo admitir que lo respeto mucho, estaba dispuesto a dejar su amor por ti por tu felicidad. Estoy completamente seguro de que aquel hombre te amó más que nadie. –Natsu limpio las lágrimas que salían de mí. –Le estoy agradecido, te protegió, tal vez no por mí, pero si porque tú eras muy importante para él. Y aun así, le agradezco mucho. Si yo te hubiera perdido, me hubiera vuelto loco, me hubiera roto por completo.

–Natsu. –sollocé.

–Creo que esta es una forma de agradecerle que haya protegido aquello que más he amado en mi vida. –dijo besando mi labios delicadamente. –Tú, Luce.

Me levanté con dificultad y lo abracé. Es que este hombre no puede ser más adorable.

Las hormonas y la nostalgia me estaban haciendo pedazos. No dejé de llorar hasta después de unas horas. Y Natsu estuvo ahí, consolándome hasta que me quede sin lágrimas.

–Te amo mucho. –sollocé apegándome a él.

–Yo te amo más, mi Luce. –dijo besando mi coronilla.

...

Layla y Loke eran completamente diferentes. Pero ambos se querían y respetaban, a veces jugaban juntos, hablaban y Loke intentaba de buenas manera que Layla no se metiera en problemas todo el tiempo.

Me recordaba mucho a mí y a Loke en nuestra infancia. Loke siempre estaba ahí para recordarme que no debo hacer desastres.

–¡Ah! Luce. –habló Natsu.

Miré la puerta por donde estaba entrando Natsu. Corrí hacia sus brazos para abrazarlo. Hace tres días que se fue por negocios con los dragones, tres días que parecían un tormento.

Correspondió a mi abrazo.

–Te extrañé tanto. –dije sin dejarlo libre.

–Yo también, Luce. –dijo sin dejarme. –A los tres.

Cuando dijo eso los gritos de emoción de ambos gemelos se escucharon por la habitación y corrieron para recibir a su papá. Ellos también han estado ansiosos de que su padre volviera.

Nos separamos para que Natsu pudiera abrazar a ambos niños.

–¡Papi! ¡Papi! –gritaba Layla blandiendo su espada. –¿Ya viste la espada que me regalo Erza-san?

–Erza, ¿Eh? –dijo Natsu con un escalofrió. –Es muy bonita. Típico de Erza.

–Pues a mí me regalaron un nuevo libro. –comentó Loke con el libro en sus manos. –Levy-san me lo trajo de otro país.

–Lo libros son aburridos. –dijo Layla sacándole la lengua.

–Las espadas son feas. –dijo Loke imitando a Layla.

–Oigan, tranquilos. –dije, interviniendo. –Ambos son regalos muy buenos. A mí me gustan ambas cosas.

–Porque mami es genial ¿No es así, chicos? –canturreó Natsu.

–Sí. –contestaron ambos niños al unísono.

–Bien, vayan a jugar con sus regalos. –dijo Natsu dejando a ambos niños en el suelo. –Necesito hablar con mamá.

Una vez en el suelo ambos corrieron hacia el patio trasero gritando. Definitivamente el castillo nunca más volvería a estar en paz.

Antes de que pudiera regresar mi mirada hacia Natsu, él ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, y no exactamente en un beso tierno, no, es un beso que solo él puede darme. Un beso desesperado y salvaje.

Tormentosamente, tuve que detenerlo, no estábamos en el lugar ni en el momento. Un brillo de deseo se prendió casi al instante.

–¡Woah! Si me recibes así todo los días no me enojo. –dije entre jadeos.

–Trato. –sonrió maliciosamente. Pegó su frente con la mía, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. –Te extrañé tanto. Estos fueron un infierno total.

–Dímelo a mí. –dije pasando mis manos por sus hombros y rodeando su cuello. –¿Ya no volverás a irte, verdad?

–Espero no. –gruñó, fastidiado. –El reino de los dragones a veces es un desastre total. Pero Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus y Wendy pueden hacerse cargo por un tiempo.

–¿Entonces te tengo todo para mí esta noche? –pregunté seductoramente.

Natsu se relamió los labios sin poder borrar esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Besó mis labios una vez más.

–No tenemos por qué esperar hasta la noche. –dijo bajando un poco para sujetarme de las piernas y alzarme sin dificultad.

Solté un pequeño gritito de la sorpresa cuando me puso sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara.

Puede pasar de ser el hombre más adorable hasta el hombre más seductor en cuestión de segundos.

–He estado esperando esto por días. –gruñó Natsu feliz mientras aun caminaba hacia la recamara.

–¡Papi! –se escuchó gritar a ambos niños. –¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Natsu se detuvo casi inmediatamente. Casi me ahogo en mi risa, risa que no pude controlar cuando escuché a Natsu refunfuñar.

–Creo que seguirás esperando, cielo. –dije una vez que dejé de reír.

Me dejó en el suelo con cuidado y lo vi fruncir el ceño. Me encogí de hombros sin borrar mi sonrisa.

–Tú querías bebés escupe-fuego. –bromeé mientras caminaba hacia la recamara dejando a un Natsu bastante frustrado en las escaleras.

Una vez que me aseguré que Natsu estuviera jugando con los niños, subí hacia la recamara donde peleamos contra Acnologia. Hace algunas semanas, Virgo encontró algo inusual mientras limpiaba esta zona. Me llamó inmediatamente al reconocer que era de mi madre Layla.

Rápidamente fui a ver de qué se trataba. Gran fue mi sorpresa cuando me entere de que era un viejo diario. Un diario del que yo no sabía su existencia. Ella nunca lo mencionó.

Hasta el momento nunca me he atrevido a leerlo. Una vez que lo encontré, lo oculte en debajo de un tablón suelto de aquella recamara. Ni siquiera se lo dije a mi padre, ni a Natsu a algún amigo. Solo Virgo y yo lo sabemos. Y por supuesto, le pedí a Virgo que no dijera nada.

Ahora que no me encontraba sola en el castillo, me atreví a leerlo. Me senté en el suelo y abrí el tablón donde estaba oculto el diario. Me temblaban las manos.

El diario estaba bastante deteriorado. Así que debe tener años y años. Reconocí la letra una vez que lo abrí, definitivamente era de mi madre. Abrí la primera hoja y leí la fecha.

Tragué con dificultad mi nudo en la garganta.

Este diario se escribió mucho antes de que yo naciera, mucho antes de que mi padre y mi madre se casaran. Esto es un diario de su adolescencia, tal vez incluso de su infancia.

Un diario de su vida. Y lo tenía en mis manos.

* * *

 **Chan! Chan! Chan~~**

 **Me quedó taaaaan cursi xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :'3**

 **No sé si quieran que escriba la historia detrás del diario o de Layla y Acnologia.**

 **¿Reviews? OwO**


End file.
